Contra el Destino
by Beth NorthmanSalvatoreDanvers
Summary: Damon Salvatore se ha prohibido a si mismo volver a enamorase, en este momento lo único que quiere es ver definitivamente muerta a Katherine Pierce. El odio lo consume, su único modo de desahogarse es alimentarse mientras tiene sexo y es solo eso sexo sin sentimientos involucrados. Cuando conoce a la arisca cazadora de vampiros Elena... En Hiatus
1. Capítulo 1

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"_**

**_Es un regalo de todo corazón para Angelito97-Delena._**

**Título: **Contra el destino.

**Sinopsis: **Damon Salvatore se ha prohibido a si mismo volver a enamorase, en este momento lo único que quiere es ver definitivamente muerta a Katherine Pierce. El odio lo consume, su único modo de desahogarse es alimentarse mientras tiene sexo y es solo eso sexo sin sentimientos involucrados. Cuando conoce a la arisca cazadora de vampiros Elena, y comienza a poner en duda su determinación.

Elena, quien aparte de estar dispuesta a matarlo (ella es una cazadora desde que sus padres fueron asesinados por un vampiro), es idéntica a Katherine, la vampiresa por la que comenzó todo a la cual él ahora quiere matar.

Y Elena tendría éxito, sólo si el encanto de Damon, no causase estragos en sus hormonas y la catapultara hacia sus brazos y hacia su cama, cada vez que está cerca de él.

A medida que cada beso los acerca más físicamente, el peligro está al acecho y amenaza con destruir la poca confianza que se tienen entre sí.

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos de los personajes, no son míos, estos pertenecen a L. J. Smith y la CW**.**

**Rated: ****M **

**Advertencias: **Lemmon (**erótica**) sangre, lenguaje violento y sexual.

**_Angelito97-Delena, espero que te guste y lamento la tardanza. _**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Damon Salvatore estaciono su hermoso Camaro azul a las afueras del edifico. Necesitaba un _bocadillo_. Dio un salto para entrar por una de las ventanas del piso superior, directamente al balcón interior y desde ahí dio una mirada sobre las cabezas de la multitud en el bar de carretera en el que se había detenido por su _bocadillo_. El mar de cuerpos se balanceaba al ritmo del fuerte y monótono _techno_. Su ojo experto examinaba a la gente contoneándose unos contra otros, buscando encontrar una mujer que necesitara compañía.

Demasiadas conversaciones le venían de golpe, su agudo oído le permitía escuchar a veces más de lo necesario aunque el lugar estaba abarrotado, pero eso a él le gustaba, era más fácil encontrar una presa en lugares como este, siempre era más fácil encontrar a una mujer sola que necesitara compañía en un bar lleno de gente que quería divertirse y emborracharse.

Afino su oído y comenzó a escuchar.

—_…Nunca debería haber salido con ese idiota…_

—_…sí es un idiota, pero no te preocupes…_

—_…tienes razón le haremos pagar…_

Se centró en las mujeres que parecían no estar acompañadas. Todo lo que necesitaba era una mujer solitaria que aceptara su atención. Alguien que estuviese en el club para acostarse. Él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerles el favor. Siempre había pensado que si necesitaba alimentarse que mejor que alguien que estuviera dispuesta a disfrutar de una buena sesión de sexo duro con mordisco incluido aunque a la mañana siguiente no recordaran al autor de dichos mordiscos. Además el sexo era lo único que le hacía olvidar por un momento la rabia que sentía.

Allí divisó una modesta rubia. No solamente se sentía sola, estaba desesperada por el toque de un hombre.

Él bajó las escaleras y se metió en la pista de baile, dejándose guiar por los cuchicheos que había escuchado de ella. La mujer se sacudía al ritmo de la música y lo miró cuando él se detuvo frente a su ligero cuerpo.

Damon le lanzó su clásica sonrisa de medio lado marca registrada Damon Salvatore. Combinada con su atractivo aspecto piel blanca, cabello azabache y penetrantes ojos azules, la mayoría de las mujeres no podían resistirse a él, un hecho que siempre utilizaba sacándole la máxima ventaja.

_Baila conmigo_.

Él movió sus labios y envió su pensamiento hacia su mente. Ella creería que él le había hablado, cuando en realidad no podría haberlo escuchado por el estruendoso ruido de la música.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Un sí un poco tímido, pero no obstante de aceptación. Colocándole un brazo en su cintura y el otro alrededor de su hombro, la atrajo hacia él. Su cabeza le llegaba sólo hasta el pecho, era por lo menos 20 centímetros más baja que él.

Dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música, Damon movió su cuerpo contra el de ella. Ella se amoldó a él, mientras él disfrutaba la sensación de su cálida piel a través de su escasa ropa… sus muslos rozándose, sus caderas oprimiéndose.

Rodeado por la multitud de personas, sintió como su hambre aumentaba, y el ansia de sangre que le punzaba las encías, se intensificó. Como una migraña incapacitando a un ser humano, la ansiedad regía sus acciones.

Aunque a Damon le gustaba bailar, está definitivamente no era la música de su preferencia, pero se obligó a bailar con ella una canción entera, antes de hacer su jugada.

La acerco a su cuerpo — Quiero estar a solas contigo — manteniendo el contacto visual le susurró al oído, inhalando el aroma natural de su reluciente piel. Él podría, por supuesto, cogerla ahí mismo en la pista de baile, pero entonces tendría que hacer más control de daños, algo que no estaba de humor para realizar.

Enfatizó sus palabras deslizando la mano por su trasero y acariciando sus nalgas redondeadas. Cuando ella le echó una mirada tímida con sus ojos entreabiertos, él leyó el deseo en sus ojos. Ella no era muy bonita, sin embargo olía bien y estaba dispuesta. Disposición era todo lo que él necesitaba. No tenía otras expectativas.

Sus colmillos estaban completamente afuera, las venas oscuras habían comenzado a surcar su rostro y él no quería que ella se asustara. Con la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, la guio a través de la multitud — Vámonos — dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

A sus oídos llego un murmullo envidioso.

—_…¿Ella atrapó a ese galán? No es nada justo. ¡Está buenísimo!_

Damon examinó a la mujer cuyo lujurioso y celoso comentario había escuchado. Estaba claro que quería tomar el lugar de la rubia. Siempre podría regresar para otra porción, si fuese necesario.

Sólo unos minutos más y el ansia de sangre se calmaría. Su pecho crecía anticipando tal hecho, mientras inhalaba profundamente y aceleraba el paso, dirigiendo a la rubia a través de la salida lateral.

El callejón estaba tranquilo y oscuro. A un lado se hallaban varias tarimas con cajas apiladas a diferentes alturas. Damon dio una rápida mirada por la zona para asegurarse de que estaban solos. Un pordiosero estaba cerca de la entrada del callejón, rebuscando en los contenedores de basura.

— Espérame preciosidad. —

— Piérdete. — Gruño Damon mirándolo penetrantemente a los ojos, utilizando la compulsión.

Damon comprobó que el hombre obedeciera su orden y desapareciera de su vista, antes de jalar a la mujer hacia la esquina detrás de las cajas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo ella riéndose.

—Besándote. —Él bajó la cabeza hacia la suya—. Tienes los labios más hermosos que he visto.

El cumplido funcionó. Sus labios no encontraron ninguna resistencia cuando los aplastó con los suyos, presionándolos en un beso exigente. Su lengua se deslizó a través de sus labios entreabiertos y se batió en un duelo con la de ella en cuestión de segundos.

Sin dudarlo, él puso su mano sobre sus pechos y los acarició a través de la fina tela, jugando con su sensible pezón hasta que la punta se puso dura. La había leído correctamente: anhelaba su toque, tanto así, que arqueó sus pechos contra su palma y le exigió más.

—Oh, nena —murmuró contra sus labios—. Eres tan dulce. —Por experiencia sabía, que las mujeres respondían mejor cuando las acciones físicas iban acompañadas de caricias verbales. En el fondo esperaba que esta afirmación fuera totalmente cierta.

Su cuerpo lo acogió, mientras él movía su mano en una especie de túnel debajo de su corta falda y encontró su camino hacia la tanga. Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de sus rizos, llegando a sus pliegues húmedos.

Damon capturó el gemido que lanzó. No tomaría mucho tiempo. Se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta de sexo que ella estaba y dejó que sus dedos hicieran su magia. La acariciaba, rodando su clítoris entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, podía sentir su excitación aumentar. Haría que valiera la pena para ella. Él siempre lo hacía.

El aroma de su excitación llegó a sus fosas nasales, y lo inhaló profundamente. El olor le ayudó a aminorar los recuerdos de su pasado. Pero no era suficiente. Al día siguiente llegaría a Mystic Falls y en unos días lograría su cometido, solamente así después de 145 años su mente estaría tranquila.

Sin soltar su pequeña protuberancia de placer, deslizó un dedo en su canal húmedo. Sus músculos estaban deliciosamente contraídos. Nadie había visitado su vagina en un largo tiempo.

Moviendo su dedo hacia atrás y adelante, con la ayuda de su descenso abundante, Damon la estimuló hasta llevarla al punto culminante de su excitación. Era lo menos que podía hacer, a cambio de lo que ella haría por él en unos pocos minutos.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando agregó un segundo dedo, y él supo que ella estaba cerca. Unas cuantas caricias hábiles más y ella terminó, derramando sus jugos en su mano, mientras sus músculos se estremecían una y otra vez.

—Mm —canturreó él en su oído—. ¿Estás bien, cariño? —Su orgullo masculino estaba satisfecho, pero el resto de él no lo estaba, al menos no todavía.

—¡Oh, Dios, sí! —respondió ella, jadeando.

—Apuesto a que me puedes hacer sentir bien, también. Déjame sentir tu boca sobre mí nena.

Sin esperar su respuesta, él abrió sus pantalones y dejó que su pene sobresaliera. A pesar de su peso, se mantenía erguido. Lentamente, le tomó la mano y la guio para que se envolviera alrededor de su pene. Manos suaves, que no se cerraban completamente alrededor de él… mucha carne, demasiado voluminoso.

—Lo tienes tan grande.

Damon negó con la cabeza. Él era perfectamente proporcionado, medía poco menos de un metro ochenta de estatura, y eso también significaba que su pene era grande.

—Es del tamaño perfecto para tu hermosa boca.

Sin ninguna otra objeción, ella se dejó caer en una de las cajas y movió su boca hacia él. Un segundo después, él sintió que su lengua tentadora tocaba la punta de su erección.

—Oh, sí, nena. Apuesto a que puedes darme la mejor chupada que haya tenido. —El estímulo nunca fallaba.

Su lengua lamió todo el largo de su miembro, antes de que finalmente envolviera sus labios alrededor de su bulbosa cabeza y deslizara sus pliegues hacia abajo, llegando hasta la base.

No había nada mejor, que sentir el calor y la humedad de una mujer alrededor de su pene. Exhaló aliento de sus pulmones ante esa increíble sensación. Él recobró el equilibrio poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, y comenzó a mover su pene hacia atrás y adelante.

—Oh, demonios nena, eres buena.

Finalmente, fue capaz de tranquilizar sus recuerdos por unos minutos. Solo paz y tranquilidad llenaban su mente. Se relajó mientras la presión en su cabeza disminuía, y los sentimientos que lo invadían se empezaron a tranquilizar por unos momentos.

Damon miró hacia arriba, y por primera vez esa noche, se dio cuenta de la luz de las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Hermoso y pacífico, un reflejo de lo que su mente podía llegar a ser. Despejado y sin obstáculos de ninguna niebla o nube, las estrellas velaban sus acciones.

Por muy corta que esta sensación de tranquilidad pudiera ser, era lo que necesitaba para mantener su cordura. Sólo el sexo podía apartar los recuerdos de la maldita perra que había ocasionado que él y su hermano pequeño, se convirtieran en vampiros.

La boca de la rubia, le funcionó de maravilla. Con cada entrada y cada vuelta de su lengua, él crecía más. Ella lo chupó más profundo en su boca, y él se movía más rápido, olvidando ese dolor en su pecho con el que había tenido que lidiar por 145 años. También lo hacía olvidarse por unos momentos del dolor de cabeza que podía llegar a ser su hermano pequeño.

En su lugar, se concentró en el calor húmedo que lo envolvía. La suavidad de una mujer, la promesa de unos momentos de éxtasis. Unos pocos segundos de satisfacción, era todo lo que necesitaba, sabiendo que la felicidad estaba fuera de su alcance, un sentimiento que él nunca podría tener, _ella_ se lo había arrebatado.

—Nena, sí. Ya casi. Oh, sí, chúpamela con más fuerza.

Casi podía sentir el olor de su inminente eyaculación. Tan cerca. Tan deliciosamente cerca.

Damon sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Él la ignoró. Agarrando la base de su pene con una mano y tomándole la parte trasera de su cabeza con la otra, lo presionaba contra su boca más frenéticamente, desesperado por la eyaculación. No podía parar ahora, no cuando estaba a tan solo unos segundos de su objetivo.

_Lo necesito. Ahora_.

Su pene palpitaba con una necesidad desesperada.

—Aprieta mis bolas —exigió. Su mano tomó sus testículos, enviando el suave toque una sensación de llama ardiente a través de su espalda, mientras sus uñas raspaban la apretada piel de sus bolas.

Su teléfono móvil vibró de nuevo. Esta vez no se detenía. Soltando su pene, Damon metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y tomó el teléfono.

—Ah, carajo —dijo entre dientes cuando echó una mirada al identificador de llamadas.

La mujer se detuvo al instante.

—No, nena, no te detengas —le ordenó y abrió su celular.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo por el teléfono con voz ronca. Con su otra mano, aun tomándole la cabeza, continuó presionándola contra su pene, mientras ella continuaba chupándolo más profundo en su boca.

—¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono de mierda? —gritó Anna.

—Anna. —La interrupción de su amiga llegó en mal momento—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Tenemos una crisis. ¿Que no has leído los malditos periódicos?, — pero sin esperar que respondiera — Stefan esta fuera de control otra vez. — se quedó callada esperando su respuesta pero al oír un gemido — Te dije…

Anna era su única amiga, días después de su transformación la habían encontrado y ella les había ayudado (a él y a hermano), controlar su sed de sangre y mantener un bajo perfil, siempre. Él lo había logrado, sin embargo su hermano, no. Stefan no sabía lidiar muy bien con el dolor, y cada que se había vuelto a enamorar y perdía a la chica, se enojaba, perdía el control y le arrancaba de cabeza a la gente.

— Demonios, no tengo tiempo, voy rumbo a Mystic Falls. — La interrumpió.

— ¿Qué te dije…. — volvió a intentar decir ella pero Damon no la dejo terminar colgó el teléfono y lo metió en el bolsillo. Que le iba a decir, que esa no era la manera de lidiar con la rabia y el dolor… A veces más que una amiga o su hermana pequeña se comportaba como su madre. Él no podía lidiar con eso, no ahora cuando faltaba tan poco. Tenía que llegar a Mystic Falls para planearlo todo a detalle, finalmente obtendría lo que había deseado por 145 años, vería muerta definitivamente a la perra que lo había metido en esta vida y obtendría su venganza.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación de la lengua deslizándose a lo largo de su pene, la suavidad de la boca, y la intensidad de los movimientos de succión. Una vez más, agarró su erección y le dio más de sí mismo, llenándole la boca con su pene, tanto, que casi se ahoga.

Pero ella seguía. Su boca húmeda tiró de él con fuerza, mientras pasaba su lengua caliente por la parte inferior de su henchido miembro, justo como a él le gustaba.

—Oh, sí, nena. Te gusta mi pene, ¿no?

Con su boca ocupada, balbuceó su respuesta la cual resonó en su piel, tentando sus sentidos. El aroma de durazno de su champú, llegó a su nariz. Sintió una capa fina de humedad acumulándose en su cara y cuello. Pequeñas gotas de sudor, corrían a lo largo de los bordes de su pecho musculoso, capturándolos en una fina capa de vello.

Damon sintió su corazón latir más rápidamente. Sus pulmones bombeaban más oxígeno a través de su organismo, mientras podía oír la sangre de la chica que empujaba a través de sus venas, resonando en sus oídos como un inmenso crescendo, similar al Bolero de Maurice Ravel.

Luego sintió la expulsión de su semen, disparado a través de su pene hacia la boca de la chica con movimientos rápidos y pulsantes.

Su orgasmo fue corto, pero poderoso. Le despejó la cabeza, y durante unos minutos, estaría en paz. No sería capaz de percibir sus propios sentimientos por unos minutos, pero sí podría sentir su propio corazón y la sensación de quietud que ello propagaba.

Sólo por unos momentos. Después nuevamente sería invadido por el dolor, el hambre, la ansiedad y la ira acumulada por 145 años. De mala gana, se salió de la boca de la mujer y puso su miembro todavía medio erecto en sus pantalones.

—Estuviste espectacular —la elogió y le dio un abrazo.

Sus labios brillaban con su semen, y para él, ella se veía hermosa. Damon le apartó el pelo hacia un lado, exponiendo su hermoso cuello, su piel pálida lo llamaba, como un faro de luz guiando a un marinero hacia su casa. Sus labios tocaron su tierna piel, antes de que su lengua se lanzara a lamerla.

Ella gimió: un sonido tan suave y dulce, que sólo una mujer satisfecha podría liberar—. Ven conmigo a casa.

Damon agradeció su invitación susurrada, pero no tenía ninguna intención de aceptarla. Quería algo totalmente distinto. Su vena golpeaba contra sus labios, con un movimiento tan sutil, que un ser humano apenas lo notaría, pero sus sentidos eran más agudos que los de un mortal.

Sus colmillos se alargaron, sobresaliendo de sus labios.

—Nena, quiero tomar de ti.

Las puntas afiladas de sus colmillos, se hundieron en su cuello e irrumpieron a través de su delicada piel. Por una fracción de segundo, luchó contra él, pero sus brazos la aprisionaron. Él tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo, aplastando sus senos contra su pecho.

A medida que la sangre bañaba su garganta seca, su pene saltó de nuevo a la vida, levanto su falda y de una limpia estocada la penetró. Comenzó a balancearla contra su cuerpo mientras bebía de ella.

Sintió que los músculos de su vagina se contraían y que su sangre fluía con más velocidad y más calor, signos inequívocos de que su orgasmo estaba cerca, aumento la velocidad, y llegaron al clímax uno después del otro.

— Oh Dios… — Damon sonrió, no era un dios pero ciertamente apreciaba los comentarios.

Damon no tomó mucho de su sangre, sólo lo suficiente para sustentarse. Cuando sintió disminuir su hambre, le soltó el cuello, pincho su dedo con su colmillo y unto un poco de su sangre en las heridas. Por la mañana las dos heridas parecerían solo un par de chupetones.

Luego la miró a los ojos y dijo.

— Nunca me conociste. Nunca me viste. Vuelve a casa, tuviste sexo y aunque fue maravilloso, él era un patán y le corriste de tu casa. Luego debes dormir. Y ten cuidado… Nunca dejes que un hombre se aproveche de ti. Eres hermosa. Te mereces algo mejor.

Una ola de compasión lo había inundado. A veces él no podía ser cruel…

Ella tenía los ojos vidriosos, y él sabía que había funcionado. Había borrado toda memoria de él. Si ella lo veía por la mañana en la calle, no lo reconocería. Ni siquiera el fantasma de un _déjà vu_, quedaría.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Manejaba por la carretera y se detuvo justo al ver el letrero de Mystic Falls, 145 años habían pasado desde que había tenido que huir de ahí, en medio de la maldita guerra civil. El tiempo pasa como un latido. Aún más rápido si eres un vampiro. Y estar ahí a la entrada del pueblo donde había nacido, sin duda removía mil cosas en su interior.

Bajo del coche, observo el letrero y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Estoy de vuelta en Mystic Falls, 145 después de que tuve que huir se casa de mi familia, del pueblo donde crecí. Por casi siglo y medio he estado en el mundo, no puedo decir que estoy vivo porque técnicamente no lo estoy, pero sí puedo decir que he vivido. Hace 145 años comenzó mí no vida, hace 145 años comenzó todo.

Finalmente he regresado por _ella_. Volví a casa. Volví para finalmente a matarla porque debido a _ella_ somos que somos. Yo lo quería… pero mi hermano no. Él se volvió loco después de descubrir lo que _ella_ era. Él nunca pudo volver a ser el mismo, realmente. Él la amaba y esa fue su maldición, no podía aceptarla como un vampiro, y de repente él era uno. Perdí a mi hermano a causa de _ella_. Yo también la amaba pero _ella_ a mí nunca me amo. Me arrepiento de pedirle a Emily que la protegiera. Fue un trato que hice antes de que _ella_ me abriera los ojos dejándome morir.

Suspiro, volvió a subir a su Camaro, dirigiéndose a la casa de su familia. Mientras manejaba la mente de Damon viajo al día en que se trasformó en vampiro, recordar hacia que le doliera el pecho y la cabeza, al hacer que se incrementara su rabia. Pero esto también provocaba que su determinación y deseo de venganza… creciera.

**_— ¡Iré por ella! ¡Nos iremos, y no nos verás a ninguno de nosotros dos otra vez! — La voz de Damon, tan baja y siniestra como el ruido de los truenos. _**

**_— ¡Ingrato! — Rugió su padre y le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo trastrabillar contra el marco de la puerta. El golpe sordo había alertado a Stefan que llegaba de la oficina del Sheriff de dar la alarma para que capturaran a Katherine. Stefan corrió por las escaleras y vio a Damon cayendo contra la puerta, un hilo de sangre brotando de su sien. La puerta se había agrietado por el impacto del cuerpo de Damon. _**

**_— ¡Damon! — Grito Stefan, cayendo sobre sus rodillas al lado de su hermano. Damon lucho para mantenerse en pie. Stefan hizo una mueca al ver la gran cantidad de sangre que fluía desde la sien de Damon. Cuando Damon se volvió hacia Stefan, sus ojos brillaban de furia._**

**_Su padre estaba de pie, con una estaca en su mano. — Gracias por ir por el Sherif, Stefan. Hiciste lo correcto. A diferencia de tu hermano. — su padre extendió su mano hacia Damon, Stefan jadeo, estaba seguro de que su padre golpearía de nuevo a Damon. _**

**_Pero en vez de eso alargó su mano. — Levántate, Damon. — _**

**_Damon aparto la mano de su padre de un manotazo. Se puso de pie por su cuenta, limpiándose la sangre de su cabeza con el dorso de su mano. _**

**_— Damon. Escúchame —, continuó su padre, ignorando la mirada de puro odio en el rostro de Damon. — Fuiste hechizado por el demonio... por esa Katherine. Pero ahora ella desaparecerá y tus debes estar con el lado que es correcto. He mostrado misericordia, pero esta gente... — Hizo un gesto hacia la ventana y la multitud furiosa más allá de ella. _**

**_— Entonces déjame morir — susurró Damon, mientras saltaba hacia fuera por la puerta. Damon pasó junto a Stefan, pegándole duro con su hombro mientras corría por las escaleras. _**

**_Desde el interior de la habitación de Stefan, un grito angustioso surgió. _**

**_Damon sabía lo había estado pasando entre Katherine y Stefan por lo que no creía que él hubiera sido capaz de traicionarla, sin embargo, las cosas que estaban sucediendo indicaban que Stefan no soportaba el que Katherine fuera un vampiro, y él sí. Él había aceptado su naturaleza, la amaba tal cual era, necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba salvarla._**

**_Corrió hacia el pueblo en busca de Emily, ya había hablado antes con ella, sabía que era una bruja, sabía que ella podía decirle como proteger a Katherine de una muerte segura. _**

**_— Emily — grito, — ¡Emily! — volvió a llamar. _**

**_Emily salió de la botica del brazo de Anna, Pearl, había ido a Veritas a buscar a Katherine, Emily cuidaba de Anna. Con una sonrisa se acercó a él — Damon, — dijo con tono serio — está hecho pero aun así debes tratar de rescatarla para huir, si no logras rescatarla sabes lo que tienes que hacer — Damon asintió — ¿protegerás a mi familia? _**

**_— Siempre — contesto Damon. — Tratare de rescatarlas, — dijo dirigiéndose a Anna que lo miraba con ojos llorosos. Y corrió de allí para trazar un plan de rescate. _**

**_— Ellas estarán bien — aseguro Emily a la pequeña Anna. _**

**_Damon corrió hacia el bosque donde podía pensar, mientras en todo el pueblo se estaban desarrollando esos fatídicos acontecimientos. Katherine había sido atrapada, Pearl su amiga también, la brújula de Johnathan Gilbert funcionaba. _**

**_— ¿Damon? — Oyó que lo llamaban, era la voz de Stefan pero él no se movió, esperaba que el traidor de su hermano pequeño no pudiera verlo en la oscuridad del bosque. Él amaba a Katherine aunque ella claramente había demostrado preferencia por su hermano menor, el cual al parecer la había traicionado. Esperaba que esta noche cuando la rescatara ella finalmente se convenciera de que Stefan no la amaba con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía. _**

**_Alcanzo a ver una figura que se acercaba a él pero permaneció inmóvil — ¿Damon? — Stefan le llamo en voz baja. Se giró, y Stefan se quedó sin aliento. El rostro de Damon estaba blanco, y sus cabellos oscuros estaban pegados a su frente. La herida en su cabeza difícil de ver por la sangre, y sus ojos nublados._**

**_— Eres un cobarde — susurró, sacando el cuchillo de su bolsillo._**

**_— No — Stefan alzo las manos y dio un paso atrás. — No me lastimes. —_**

**_— ¡No me lastimes! — Se burló él en un agudo tono de voz. — Yo sabía que ibas a decirle a nuestro padre tarde o temprano. Yo no entiendo porque Katherine confió en ti para guardar su secreto. ¿Porque ella creyó que tú no la traicionarías?, no entiendo, ¿Por qué ella te amaba? — Su voz se rompió en la palabra amor, dejando caer el cuchillo. Su rostro arrugado por la angustia, no parecía peligroso u odioso. Él se veía roto._**

**_— Damon, no, no. No —Stefan asustado, negaba con la cabeza no entendía realmente a lo que se refería Damon, su padre le había dicho que un vampiro no era capaz de sentimientos humanos y el amor, era ciertamente un sentimiento humano. — Ella no me amaba—, dijo Stefan finalmente. Mirando fijamente a su hermano. _**

**_Damon apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, mirando al suelo. Fue entonces cuando Stefan se dio cuenta: Damon amaba a Katherine. A pesar de todo, o tal vez debido a, su lado oscuro. Damon negó con la cabeza. — De verdad, eres un tonto. — le dijo a su hermano pequeño. — Ella te amaba — repitió — yo era un hermano para ella. _— _un hermano con el que podía tener sexo, eres idiota tú también, apunto su subconsciente, él meneo la cabeza y rechazo la idea._**

**_Stefan se estremeció cuando había visto Katherine, tirada en el suelo, echando espuma por la boca, había sentido una repulsión que le revolvía el estómago. Sin embargo, el amor de Damon hacia Katherine había trascendido aun en el estado actual. Damon había amado tanto Katherine que había aceptado su naturaleza de vampiro, en lugar de pretender que no existía. Y para ser verdaderamente feliz, Damon la necesitaba para estar juntos. Ahora Stefan lo entendía. Tenía que salvar a Katherine para salvar a Damon._**

**_En la distancia, se oían los gritos y gemidos que llenaban el aire con olor a pólvora._**

**_— Damon. Damon. — Stefan repitió su nombre, cada vez con más urgencia. Miro hacia arriba y vio lágrimas en sus los ojos, amenazando con salir. Stefan no había visto llorar a Damon desde que su madre murió. — Voy a ayudarte a salvarla. Sé que la amas. Voy a ayudarte. — siguió repitiendo la palabra ayudar, como si se tratara de una especie de encantamiento. —_ _Por favor, — suplico, mientras miraba a los ojos de Damon — Déjame ayudarte — Hubo un momento de silencio. Finalmente, Damon ofreció un asentimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible. Sabía que sí Stefan ayudaba y lo lograban, Katherine acabaría convenciendo a Stefan de irse juntos, pero no le importaba, no podía concebir un mundo sin Katherine. Mientras ella estuviera en el mundo él sería feliz. _**

**_—Está bien—dijo con la voz entrecortada, apretando la muñeca de Stefan y arrastrándolo hacia el borde del bosque. _— _Tenemos que actuar ahora — dijo Damon al llegar a la línea de árboles junto al campo. El suelo del bosque estaba manchado con hojas, y no había sonido, ni siquiera de los animales._**

**_Stefan se había pasado los últimos minutos devanándose desesperadamente los sesos, intentando pensar en alguna manera para salvar a Katherine. Pero no podía. Su única esperanza era entrar en la refriega centrándose en liberar a Katherine. Sería muy peligroso. Pero no había otra manera._**

**_— Sí — contesto Stefan con una autoridad que no sentía. — ¿Estás listo? — Sin esperar respuesta, Stefan se acercó hacia la frontera del bosque, guiado por el débil sonido de gritos enojados. Pudo ver el contorno de la finca. Damon se deslizó a su lado._**

**_De repente vieron una gran explosión de llamas brotando del garaje. Stefan dio un grito ahogado, pero Damon simplemente lo miró. En ese momento, se oyó la voz estridente de Johnathan Gilbert._**

**_— ¡Han encontrado otro!_**

**_Stefan se arrastró más cerca del borde del bosque, hasta que tuvo una visión completa de Jonathan golpeando a Henry de la taberna contra la parte trasera de la carreta de la policía._**

**_Noah sostenía uno de sus brazos, mientras que otro guardia al que no reconocieron sostenía el otro. Jonathan le tendió la brújula, con el ceño fruncido._**

**_— ¡Estácalo! — dijo. El guardia retiró su bayoneta atrás y la empujó en el centro del pecho de Henry. La sangre brotó cuando Henry chilló en el aire nocturno. Henry se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada fija en la bayoneta alojada en su cuerpo. Stefan se volvió hacia Damon, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no tenían tiempo que perder._**

**_Damon se mordió el labio, y Stefan supo que estaban juntos en eso, Stefan había comenzado a aceptar el lado vampírico de Katherine, darse cuenta que Damon la amaba le había hecho aceptarla en su totalidad a él también. A pesar de que a menudo actuaban de manera diferente, sólo podían contar en que ahora ellos pensaban de la misma manera, iba a rescatar a Katherine, y no importaba a cuál de ellos, ella elegirá al final. Quizás esa, comunicación abreviada que tenían como hermanos, sería lo que los salvaría, y salvaría a Katherine._**

**_— ¡Vampiros! — grito Stefan desde las profundidades del bosque._**

**_— ¡Hemos encontramos uno! ¡Ayuda! — Gritó Damon._**

**_Al instante, Noah y el otro guardia soltaron su agarré en Henry y corrieron hacia ellos, con sus bayonetas levantadas._**

**_— ¡Allí! — jadeó Damon, apuntando profundamente hacia el bosque cuando los dos guardias se acercaron más._**

**_— Había un hombre. Sólo vimos una sombra oscura, pero él intentó atacar a mi hermano. — Como para ilustrar este punto, Damon trazó el camino de la sangre pegajosa que se había agrupado en la clavícula del cuello de Stefan._**

**_Stefan se tocó ese punto con su propia mano con sorpresa. Se había olvidado de que Katherine lo había mordido. Parecía que hacia toda una vida._**

**_Los dos guardias se miraron entre sí y asintieron lacónicamente. — Chicos no deberían estar aquí sin armas. Tenemos algunas en el vagón. _—_ Noah gritó antes de encaminarse hacia el bosque._**

**— _Bueno _—_ dijo Damon, casi en voz baja. _— _Vamos. _— _dijo, separándose de Stefan dirigiéndose hacia la carreta. Stefan lo siguió, moviéndose totalmente por la adrenalina._**

**_Alcanzaron el vagón sin vigilancia. Y unos gemidos bajos llegaron del interior. Damon dio de puntapiés a la parte de atrás del vagón, abriendo la puerta y subiendo a la plataforma. Stefan le siguió, atragantándose cuando entró. El olor en la parte trasera de la carreta era asqueroso, una combinación de sangre, verbena y humo. Los cuerpos se retorcían en las esquinas, pero el vagón era negro como el carbón, por lo que era casi imposible saber si las figuras eran vampiros o seres humanos o una combinación de los dos._**

**— _¡Katherine! _— _siseó Damon, inclinándose hacia abajo y tocando alrededor de cada uno de los cuerpos buscándola._**

**— _¿Stefan? _— _una débil voz llamó desde la esquina, y Stefan se giró para dirigirle una mirada llena de amor. _—_ ¿Damon? _— _la voz se quebró._**

**— _Katherine. Estoy aquí _— _susurró Damon, haciendo su camino hacia el otro extremo del vagón. Stefan seguía de pie, como si estuviera pegado al suelo, definitivamente estaba muerto de miedo. Cuando los ojos de Stefan se acostumbraron a la penumbra, empezó a ver cosas que eran más terribles que todo lo que había visto en sus peores sueños. En el suelo del vagón había casi una docena de cuerpos, algunas de las personas que reconoció eran de todo el pueblo. Henry, algunos asiduos a la taberna, e incluso el doctor Janes. Algunos de los cuerpos tenían estacas clavadas en ellos, otros tenían bozales en la boca, las manos y los pies atados y la boca, aparentemente congelada con signo de horror, algunos estaban simplemente acurrucados como si ya estuvieran muertos. La visión lo cambió, lo cambió todo. Stefan se quitó el sombrero y se arrodillo a grandes rasgos, rezando a Dios o a quien quiera que escuchara para salvarlos._**

**_Damon se arrodilló_ _y Stefan se apresuró a su lado. Katherine estaba acostada sobre su espalda, atada con cuerdas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas. Las cuerdas se habían cubierto con verbena, por lo que tenía terribles quemaduras en los parches de piel que la cuerda había tocado. Una máscara de piel le cubría el rostro, y su pelo estaba enmarañado con sangre seca._**

**_Stefan dio un paso atrás, quería tocarla pero el sentimiento de culpa lo inundaba, cuando Damon se puso a trabajar, desatando el bozal. Una vez ella estuvo libre, sus dientes, sus colmillos, su verdadera naturaleza, era evidente en una manera que nunca la habían visto antes. Pero Damon estaba mirándola como si estuviera en trance. Él le apartó el pelo con cuidado de la cara y lentamente se inclinó para besarla en los labios._**

**— _Bebe _— _dijo Damon acercando le su muñeca a la boca, Katherine se aferró a ella succionando la sangre de Damon. _**

**_Cuando hubo bebido lo que ella considero suficiente, Katherine simplemente dijo _—_ Gracias. _**

**_Eso fue todo. Y mirándolos, la forma en los dedos de Katherine acariciaban el pelo de Damon, la manera de Damon lloraba en su clavícula, Stefan supuso que ese era el verdadero amor. A medida que ellos continuaron mirándose en los ojos del otro, Stefan saco su cuchillo de su bolsillo y suavemente trato de cortar las cuerdas que la ataban. Trabajo despacio y cuidadosamente, sabiendo que cualquier contacto adicional con las cuerdas le causaría aún más dolor._**

**— _¡Date prisa! _— _susurró Damon, sentado sobre sus talones mientras observaba a hermano hacer su trabajo. Pero a la vez comenzó a buscar a Pearl. _**

**_Stefan libero un brazo, luego otro. Katherine suspiró con voz temblorosa, encogiéndose de hombros hacia arriba y hacia abajo como si quisiera asegurarse de que Stefan seguía trabajando._**

**— _¡Ayúdame! _— _Gritó Pearl. Ella estaba acurrucada en la parte posterior del vagón._**

**_Damon corrió a ayudarle comenzó a cortar las cuerdas, pero no le ofreció su sangre. Stefan pensaba que había perdido, que Damon y Katherine tenían que escapar, y él tenía que... bueno, tenía que ayudarles._**

**— _¿Stefan? _— _dijo Katherine débilmente mientras ella luchaba por ponerse en pie. Damon inmediatamente corrió a su lado y apoyó su frágil cuerpo. Stefan se puso a ayudar a Pearl. En ese momento, oyó pisadas cerca de la carreta._**

**— _¡Escapan! _— _Gritó uno de los guardias. _— _¡Necesitamos apoyo! ¡Alguien ha escapado de la furgoneta!_**

**— _¡Corran! _— _Grito Stefan, empujando Damon y Katherine en la dirección opuesta del guardia._**

**— _¡Nadie escapa! ¡Todo está bien! _— _gritó Stefan en la oscuridad, esperando que la gente le creyera y salto fuera del vagón. Dejando a Pearl adentro._**

**_Vieron la explosión de pólvora antes de oír el disparo. Un fuerte grito rasgó el aire nocturno, seguido rápidamente por otro disparo retumbando el tiro. Con el corazón en la garganta, Stefan corrió alrededor del vagón, sabiendo lo que vería._**

**— _¡Damon! _— _Chillo. Él yacía en el suelo, con la sangre brotando de sus entrañas. Dando un tirón de su camisa, Stefan puso la ropa en la herida para detener la hemorragia. Sabía que era inútil, pero aun así mantuvo el tejido en el pecho._**

**— _No cierres los ojos, hermano. Quédate conmigo._**

**— _No… Katherine... Salva a... _— _dijo Damon con voz áspera, dejando caer la cabeza hacia el suelo húmedo. Stefan lo miro, con los ojos desorbitados, de la carreta al bosque. Los dos guardias estaban corriendo toda velocidad, con Johnathan Gilbert detrás de ellos._**

**_Katherine le jalaba para que se pusiera de pie. Damon aun agonizaba._**

**_Stefan se puso de pie, y al instante su cuerpo se reunió con la explosión, penetrante, agónica de una bala. Su pecho explotaba, sintió el zumbido del aire fresco de la noche pasar más allá de su cuerpo cuando cayó hacia atrás, hacia su hermano. Abrió los ojos y miro la luna, Katherine grito _— _¡No! — Se incoó junto a él, mordió su muñeca tomo su cabeza y la acerco a su boca — bebe amor, bebe por favor, ¡maldita sea, bebe!_— _las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas_ _y a pesar de que Stefan pudo dar un trago era demasiado tarde y entonces para él todo se desvaneció volviéndose negro._**

**_Damon lo había visto todo, había visto como Katherine había estado dispuesta a dejarle morir a él pero a Stefan había tratado de salvarle. Sabía que él despertaría gracias a la dosis de sangre de Anna que había bebido esa mañana cuando le prometió también salvar a su madre. Pero verlo todo dolía. No pudo soportarlo, todo el amor que había sentido se transformaba en odio. ¿Por qué no había intentado salvarle a él? Sabía que Katherine, sobreviviría a lo que fuera que los fundadores hubieran planeado para los vampiros. Pearl y Katherine estarían a salvo. Y entonces él se vengaría de ella._**

_Ella_ lo había engatusado, lo había enamorado con su inocencia para después encajarle los colmillos en el cuello. _Ella_ pensó que él huiría, pero él la amaba demasiado, tanto que le pidió ser como _ella_. Una sonora carcajada obtuvo por respuesta.

**_— Katherine, te amo._**

**_— Damon, mi dulce y galante Damon — respondió Katherine con una risita._**

**— _De verdad Katherine deberíamos huir juntos y ser felices._**

**— _Y ¿Stefan? _— _pregunto ella con un toque de inocencia. _**

**_— ¿Qué con Stefan? — pregunto Damon._**

**_— Amo a Stefan, tú eres mi hermano. _**

**_Damon frunció el ceño. Ella lo miro acuno su cara en sus manos y deposito un beso en su boca. Poco a poco dejo que Damon le respondiera el beso, el cual se convirtió en ansioso, y cálido, lleno de deseo. Pero cuando el beso iba a llegar a más. Ella tomo a Damon del brazo y le dijo —¿jugamos a las escondidas? —_**

**_Y corrió — si me atrapas me tienes — grito mientras se alejaba. Stefan no se encontraba, había salido con su padre. Y Damon la atrapo, a la fecha está casi seguro que ella dejo que la atrapara. _**

**_— me atrapaste — suspiro ella, entre risas. _**

**_Damon le beso el cuello, ella arqueo su cuerpo contra él y de un momento a otro estaban en sus habitaciones ella. Ella sobre él montándolo a través de la ropa. _**

**— _Me tienes, toma lo que quieres. _— _le dijo seductora. _**

**_Damon la beso con ansiedad, y aunque le acababa de decir que no lo amaba ahora lo estaba seduciendo, él decidió ignorar las declaraciones de ella y tomar lo que le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento. La beso con más ansiedad aun y comenzó a despojarla de sus prendas, y él se quitó las suyas. Ella reía divertida mientras él le acariciaba los senos con sus manos. _**

Damon recordaba cada detalle de su cuerpo. Damon sacudió su cabeza no se iba a permitir pensar en _ella_ de esa manera no después de lo que _ella_ había hecho, él la odiaba la iba a matar para vengarse.

Se estaciono frente a la enorme casa que pertenecía a su familia, suspiro aun recordaba el recibimiento de su anterior pariente, un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral. Esperaba que Zach Salvatore quien ahora habitaba la casa fuera más receptivo a su vista, después de todo él no estaba aquí para hacer daño.

Toco a la puerta y espero a que le abrieran.

Zach abrió la puerta.

— ¿Damon Salvatore?

— Así es, gusto en conocerte — y le extendió la mano a su pariente.

Zach no le extendió la mano, simplemente asintió con la cabeza — Pasa por favor —bien por lo menos le había invitado a entrar, sin inyectarle verbena. — ¿Bourbon?

— Sin hielo — dijo Damon.

El ambiente era tenso, no podía esperar más.

— Y bien tío Damon que te trae por aquí—

— ¿historia larga o corta? — respondió Damon con su típica sonrisa.

Zach lo miro con los ojos abiertos su respiración era entre cortada, obviamente le tenía miedo.

— Corta

— Hay una tumba llena de vampiros vivos bajo la iglesia que se quemó en 1864, voy a matarlos a todos — Zach boqueo como queriendo decir algo. Pero no dijo nada, Damon rio. — ¿Cuál será mi habitación? — dijo dirigiéndose hacia arriba era obvio que él iba a tomar la que más le gustara.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

El teléfono lo despertó a la mañana siguiente.

— Damon — la voz de Anna en un suspiro al otro lado de la línea, sonaba sumamente preocupada — ¿Cómo estás?

Somnoliento Damon no entendía a que iba esa pregunta se suponía que ella le tendría que estar llamando con noticias de Stefan. Al no obtener respuesta Anna continúo. — Sabes no me gusta que te alimentes de esa manera… cada que tienes relaciones. — dijo suspirando.

— Y ¿Qué? Definitivamente ese no es tu asunto, no eres mi novia… —espeto Damon, comenzando a enojarse.

— Pero…

— Tampoco mi madre o mi hermana, así que deja de preocuparte por mí — espeto y colgó el teléfono pero aun así continuo escuchando la voz de Anna.

— ¡Como si lo fuera! — Grito ella, — no entiendes que no me gusta verlos tristes, o solos. Yo extraño a mi mamá, por dios santo. ¿No entiendo por qué te cerraste al amor? —jalando sus sabanas.

Damon contemplo a su amiga con los ojos abiertos como platos. Giro su cabeza, buscando a Stefan, pero todo lo que vio fue a Zach y Brandon parados en el umbral de su puerta. Que quería Anna, que se enamorara de nuevo para que luego le volvieran a salir con que preferían a otro, definitivamente no, él no iba a volver a entregar su corazón a nadie.

— Tío, lo siento —dijo Zach claramente asustado. Y es que Anna había irrumpido en la habitación de Damon en cuanto él le había dado permiso de entrar a la casa. Brandon le había dicho que eran amigos de Damon y que a él le alegraría mucho verlos. Zach pensó que iban a entrar y esperarlo en la sala de estar de la casa, jamás imagino que Anna se fuera ir al cuarto de Damon hecha una furia.

Damon observo a su sobrino bisnieto y se giró hacia Anna — ¡que es lo que te preocupa! ¡Yo no voy por ahí matando gente! ¡Yo les doy placer, las dejo contentas y luego no saben más de mí, ni siquiera me recuerdan! Y además si tengo o no una novia no es de tu incumbencia.

Brandon sostenía a Anna tratando de calmarla, ya que se había puesto como una loca — ¡las mujeres no son objetos! — gritaba ella tratando de golpear a Damon.

— _¿y yo si merezco ser tratado como objeto?_ —Pensó Damon pero en su lugar dijo — No me importa — alzándose de hombros, dejando ver su torso desnudo levantándose de la cama.

Anna se dejó caer en los brazos de su pareja, con cara de desesperación, evidentemente Damon no iba cambiar de opinión. — Perdimos a Stefan — dijo claramente cambiando de tema, más tarde hablaría a solas con Damon.

Damon pregunto con preocupación, — ¿Qué paso? — desde que se habían convertido en vampiros Stefan no lograba mantener el control, siempre que se alimentaba de un humano acababa drenándolo o arrancándole la cabeza, y comenzaba a alimentarse de humanos cada que perdía una novia.

— Lo de siempre, —dijo Brandon — la teniente Bradley fue baleada en un callejón, no se sabe quién fue. — la última novia de Stefan era una Teniente del departamento de policía de Atlanta. Casi siempre las novias de Stefan morían debido a misteriosos accidentes. Pero siempre invariablemente él se derrumbaba, y después de alimentarse regularmente de animales, comenzaba drenar personas y arrancar cabezas, Anna y Lexi lo habían sacado a flote muchas veces pero esta vez parecía que Anna le había perdido la pista.

— Dos días después de la muerte de Aimee, en los periódicos comenzaron a aparecer noticias de asesinatos, personas descuartizadas, a las que se les había recolocado la cabeza, abandonadas en callejones, o en hoteles de mala muerte. —explico Anna a Damon.

Damon frunció el ceño y se sobo el puente de la nariz y dijo — Sin duda… obra de Stefan.

— Sí y esta vez es peor, —continuo Brandon. — los asesinatos no se han dado solamente en Atlanta. Se han dado en diferentes puntos de la zona de Georgia y Virginia. Y además tiene tres días que no ha habido más asesinatos. Eso es raro.

— Creo que se dio cuenta que lo estaba buscando. — dijo Anna.

— Bueno, sea como sea, si no mata no sabemos dónde está… así que lo único que nos queda es esperar. — dijo Damon caminando hacia el cuarto de baño.

Damon salió de bañarse y se encontró con Anna y Brandon en la sala de la casa. Anna y Brandon tenían cada uno una bolsa de sangre de la que bebían por medio de un popote.

— Gustas —dijo Brandon señalando un portafolio que había sobre la mesa de centro.

Damon hizo una mueca de asco y dijo — No sé cómo pueden beber eso, yo prefiero la mía directa de la vena y a 37 grados centígrados.

— Sobre eso…. — comenzó a decir Anna solo para ser interrumpida por Damon.

— No quiero hablar sobre el tema, así que esta noche utilizare la técnica del buen samaritano y luego agarro, como y borro. — dijo y se fue a la calle.

No le gustaba que Anna tratara de psicoanalizarlo, que le iba decir ahora que no le hubiera dicho ya. Que tenía que superar la perdida, que usando a las mujeres como meros objetos sexuales y bolsas de sangre caliente no iba a sentirse tranquilo y satisfecho nunca, que tenía que encontrar una pareja. ¿Qué le podía decir que no supiera el ya? Él nunca iba a enamorase otra vez, porque no podía permitirse la debilidad de amar, si porque amar era una debilidad. Al amar te vuelves vulnerable, otra persona puede lastimarte, y eso ya no lo iba a permitir. Él no amaba.

Esa noche en una solitaria carretera lateral rodeado de denso bosque Damon, se encontraba tendido justo en el medio esta, a la espera de su próxima comida. Una chica de preferencia, con tendencia a rescatar desvalidos. Pensando que cada día que había pasado era un día que estaba más cerca de conseguir por lo que ha venido, su venganza en contra de Katherine en cuanto se abriera esa maldita tumba. De repente, escuchó una voz familiar.

Se puso de pie de un brinco y se preparó para atacar, oh esto sería más fácil de lo que había pensado. Ella no estaba encerrada en la tumba. No tendría que esperar más. Cuando inhaló, el aroma que llego a su nariz no era el aroma de Katherine, eso no era jengibre y limón, eso era cereza y vainilla. De pronto se detuvo y Damon frunció el ceño, una misteriosa chica que estaba hablando por teléfono.

— Lo sé, Bonnie, tienes razón. Tú y tía Jenna ambas la tienen. Solo no me atrevo a decírselo. Por lo menos no esta noche. Te llamo luego. — ella suspiro y colgó el teléfono.

— Katherine. — un susurro salió de la boca de Damon antes de que el pudiera pensarlo cuando la vio; morena, cabellos castaños, ojos brillantes de color chocolate, excelente figura, cintura pequeña, caderas y pechos exactamente bien proporcionados…. Cuerpo perfecto. Damon no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, lo único diferente era el aroma. No supo que parte de su cuerpo era la que lo engañaba, si sus ojos o su nariz.

— Um... No. Yo... Soy Elena. — dijo ella girando la cabeza para ver a su alrededor para confirmar que en realidad le habla a ella.

— Oh. Tú... te pareces a... Lo siento. — Es que si no lo viera no lo creería, además esta chica era humana, no un vampiro — Me recuerdas mucho a alguien. Soy Damon.

— No es por ser grosera o algo, Damon, pero esto es un poco espeluznante el que estés en medio de la nada. — respondió sonriendo despreocupadamente. Con una seguridad en sí misma impresionante.

— Mira quién habla. Tú estás sola aquí.

— Es Mystic Falls. Nada malo pasa aquí. — Damon se quedó pensando en si sería prudente demostrarle la gran cantidad de cosas malas y quizá no tan malas que podían pasar con sus colmillos. Pero ella continuo — Tuve una pelea con mi novio.

— ¿Sobre qué? Si puedo preguntar. —Damon estaba realmente intrigado. Y es que ella lo había impresionado, igual físicamente a Katherine pero tan diferente. Elena brillaba con luz propia.

— La vida, el futuro. Él lo tiene todo planeado.

— ¿Y tú no lo quieres? — pregunto Damon con una sonrisa de suficiencia que bien podría decir "no, tú no lo quieres, porque me quieres a mí".

— No sé qué es lo que quiero. — Damon no puede evitar sonreír con aun más fuerza ante su respuesta.

— Bueno, eso no es cierto. Quieres lo que todo mundo quiere... — respondió Damon, su cerebro le decía que desquitara toda esa frustración sexual, y el rechazo que le hizo sentir Katherine hace 145 años con esta chica que es idéntica a ella. Sin embargo, otra parte de su cuerpo, una parte que el creyó muerta hace mucho tiempo, su corazón, le decía otra cosa.

— ¿Qué? Extraño misterioso que tiene todas las respuestas.

— Bueno, solo digamos que he estado aquí por mucho tiempo. He aprendido algunas cosas. — y vaya si había aprendido, había tantas cosas que a había aprendido y lo que no había aprendido que también le gustaría enseñarle.

— Entonces, Damon… Dime. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? — Damon se acercó a ella, dispuesto a usar la compulsión para obligarla a ir a casa con él.

Pero el sentir su calor, su exceso de confianza, y el sentirse incapaz de explicar que más… lo hizo pensar dos veces, y en lugar de hacer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, decidió que lo mejor es mantenerse alejado de ella hasta que haya logrado el cometido por cual regreso a Mystic Falls y entonces le dijo — Quieres un amor que te consuma. Quieres pasión y aventura, e incluso un poco de peligro.

Elena sin pensarlo dos veces le preguntó — Y, ¿qué quieres tú? — Damon vacilo, nunca antes nadie le había preguntado directamente que quería él — Entonces, ¿qué quieres tú? — volvió a preguntar ella, se acercaba una camioneta desde la colina y un claxon en la lejanía que los interrumpió. — Ese es mi hermano. — dijo ella volteando de espaldas a él.

Damon se había movido aún más cerca de ella cuando ella se dio vuelta para despedirse de él. Él trato de obligarla a olvidar, trataba de protegerla de él mismo por una extraña razón que no se explicaba, él sabía que ella no se merecía que jugarán con ella, Elena no se merecía ser usada, ni sexualmente, ni como alimento, no, ella se merecía algo que él no podía darle.— Quiero que obtengas todo lo que estás buscando. Pero ahora mismo, quiero que olvides que esto pasó. Buenas noches, Elena. — y desapareció a velocidad vampírica de ahí antes de que ella pudiera decirle que eso no funciona con ella debido a su guardapelo lleno de verbena herencia de sus padres.

Elena se alza de hombros y se sube a la camioneta.

— Creo que los vampiros han regresado a Mystic Falls. — le dice a Jeremy con una sonrisa boba de oreja a oreja en la boca. No se explica porque está reaccionando así.

Jeremy frunce el ceño — ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Acabo de toparme con uno — responde alzando los hombros sin perder la sonrisa boba de los labios.

Jeremy frena el coche con brusquedad. — ¿Cómo demonios no supiste que era uno de ellos desde el principio?

— Yo no los siento como tú —responde ella comenzando a exasperarse. — Recuerdas que yo no soy una de los cinco. Yo solo soy una humana normal que no los puede reconocer si no sacan los colmillos.

— Bueno no te exasperes. ¿Pero entonces como supiste que era uno de ellos?

— Trato de obligarme a olvidarlo. — dijo Elena. Sintiendo como un escalofrió de decepción recorría su espalda.

**XOXOXOX**

Damon regreso a su casa, exasperado, no entiende por qué hizo lo que acaba de hacer. Elena conmociono su mundo. El debió haberla agarrado, debió habérsela cogido… no debió haberle pedido hacer el amor ahí mismo en la carretera… no, no puede ser ¿por qué está pensando así? Él no hace el amor… el coge… él se alimenta. Él no pide, él toma… él toma lo que le ofrecen. Y solamente lo toma una vez. Él no tiene corazón.

Y lo peor de todo es que no se ha alimentado. Con resignación, busca en el portafolio de Anna, toma un popote y comienza a beber, deja que su mente vuelva al día de su transformación.

**_Cuando Damon abrió los ojos más tarde ese día, supo que estaba muerto, pero esta muerte, no era la muerte de sus pesadillas, con la oscuridad y el vacío rodeándolo. En cambio podía oler a la distancia la esencia del fuego, sentir la dura tierra bajo mi cuerpo, podía sentir mis manos descansando a los lados. No sentía dolor, no sentía nada. La oscuridad lo envolvía en una forma que era cómoda._**

**_¿Era así como iba a ser el infierno? Si era así, no era para nada como el horror y la violencia de la noche anterior. Era silencioso, tranquilo._**

**_Movió tentativamente su brazo, sorprendido cuando su mano toco paja. Se impulsó para sentarse, sorprendido que aun tuviera cuerpo, sorprendido que nada doliera._**

**_Miro alrededor y entendí que no estaba suspendido en el vacío, a su izquierda había listones cortados de una pared perteneciente a una choza._**

**_Si entrecerraba los ojos, podía ver el cielo entre las grietas, estaba en algún lugar ¿pero dónde? Su mano se dirigió a su pecho. Recordó el resonar del disparo, el ruido sordo de su cuerpo contra el suelo, la expresión aliviada de Katherine, como Katherine trataba de jalar a Stefan para huir, el disparo contra Stefan, el fallido intento de Katherine para intentar salvar a Stefan dejándolo morir a él, la manera en que su corazón había dejado de palpitar y el odio que lo había comenzado a surcar antes que todo se quedara en silencio. Estaba muerto entonces… _**

**_— ¿Hola? — llamo con voz ronca._**

**_— Damon — la voz Emily respondió, sintió una mano en su espalda._**

**_Se dio cuenta que estaba usando una simple y descolorida camisa de algodón azul y pantalones de lino color canela. Ropas que no conocía como suyas, y pensó que eran viejas pero limpias. Lucho para levantarse, pero la pequeña y aun sorprendente fuerte mano de Emily lo impulso de nuevo hacia abajo._**

**_— Tuviste una larga noche — Parpadeo, mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la luz._**

**_— Estás viva— dijo con asombro._**

**_Ella rio una baja y perezosa risa — Eso es lo que debería decirte yo a ti ¿Cómo te sientes? — ella pregunto acercando una pequeña taza de agua a sus labios._**

**_Bebió, permitiendo que el líquido frio bajara por su garganta, nunca había probado algo tan puro, tan bueno._**

**_Se volvió para a ver su muñeca donde Katherine lo había mordido, se veía limpia y suave, y precipitadamente tiro de su camisa haciendo saltar varios botones en el proceso. Su pecho estaba suave sin señal alguna de una herida de bala._**

**_— Sigue bebiendo_ _— Emily pidió en una manera que lo haría una madre con su hijo._**

**_— Stefan — pregunto con voz ronca._**

**_— Aun no despierta pero lo hará — dijo Emily con seguridad. _**

**_— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunto Damon. _**

**_— Sus heridas han desaparecido, eso quiere decir que despertara en cualquier momento. _**

**_Damon comenzó a pensar en la reacción que tendría su hermano al darse cuenta de lo que le había pasado, seguramente no sería nada agradable._**

**_La voz de Emily lo saco de sus pensamientos — Lo hice — dijo simplemente._**

**_— Esta bien — contesto Damon — y ahora. _**

**_— Date cuenta de tu anillo — Emily sujeto su mano. En su dedo anular estaba una brillante piedra de Lapislázuli grabada en plata._**

**_— Es remedio y protección. Anna me lo pidió para ti. Dijo que lo necesitarías. _**

**_— Lo siento lo intente. — suspiro Damon._**

**_— Ella lo sabe, y te lo agradece. — Damon permitió a sus dedos caer en la suave piedra del anillo. Pensando él había sobrevivido gracias a una niña que le había pedido que salvara a su madre. — Eres casi un vampiro Damon, estas en etapa de transición — Emily dijo como si fuera un doctor diagnosticando a un paciente con una enfermedad terminal._**

**_Damon asintió como si entendiera lo que Emily estaba diciendo, aunque bien podría estar hablando en un idioma totalmente diferente. ¿Transición?_**

**_— ¿Quién me encontró? — pregunto, empezando con la pregunta que menos importaba._**

**_— Yo lo hice. Después que te dispararan y a tu hermano, todos corrieron, la casa fue quemada, gente murió, no solo vampiros — Emily sacudió su cabeza, su rostro profundamente turbado._**

**_— Ellos trajeron a todos los vampiros a la iglesia y los quemaron. Pearl y Katherine incluidas — Emily dijo, su tono imposible de entender._**

**_— ¿Entonces no pudiste salvarlas? — Pregunto Damon frotándose la sien, esperando que ella dijera que no._**

**_— Sí, pero para salvarlas a ellas tuve que salvarlos a todos — respondió Emily con solemnidad. _**

**_—_ Mmm _— Damon hizo una mueca decepcionado — ¿Y Anna, lo sabe? _**

**_Emily asintió. — Estarán encerradas por 145 años, es lo menos que los pude encerrar. No halle un evento astral extraordinario más frecuente. En 145 años la noche que se vea el cometa. Ellos podrán salir. Pero necesitaras esto — Emily le extendió un medallón, Damon asintió para que Emily se diera cuenta que entendía. Y Emily continuo — para completar la transición debes alimentarte. Es una decisión que debes tomar._**

**_Damon se quedó pensativo, realmente quería vengarse, de Katherine por haberlo dejado morir y por haber convertido a Stefan. _**

**_— Es tu elección. Si escoges, puedes alimentarte y completar la transición o puedes no hacerlo y…_**

**_— ¿Morir?_**

**_Emily asintió._**

**_Él definitivamente quería alimentarse. No quería que Katherine siguiera viva, lamentablemente para eso tendría que esperar 145 y para poder esperar ese tiempo debes ser inmortal, fuerte y poderoso, él debía ser un vampiro. _**

**_Su corazón se retorcía en agonía por todo lo que había perdido. Pero había alguien que había perdido más. Su pobre hermanito había perdido su inocencia. Había perdido su capacidad de decidir, él había elegido beber la sangre de Anna y también la de Katherine, Stefan no. Él que había deseado pasar la eternidad con Katherine ahora solo deseaba verla definitivamente muerta. _**

**_Emily lo dejo solo con sus pensamientos y corrió a ayudar a Stefan que se despertaba en esos momentos. Trato de no escuchar su plática pero, le fue casi imposible con sus sentidos ahora agudizados, aunque no igual que a un vampiro. Sabía que tenía que alimentarse pronto. Pero no sabía cómo pedirlo._**

**_— ¡Hermano! — oyó la voz de Stefan que lo llamaba, Damon giro, sus ojos brillando, el agua reflejaba el sol elevándose y el humo se elevaba a través de los árboles en la distancia. Pero el claro estaba en temprana calma y silencio, recordándoles viejos y simples tiempos._**

**_Damon no respondió y antes de que Stefan se diera cuenta que estaba haciendo, camino hacia la orilla del estanque. Sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa, se sumergió, luego salió buscando aire, pero su mente aún se sentía oscura y sucia. Damon lo miro desde la orilla del estanque._**

**_— La iglesia fue quemada. Katherine estaba en ella — dijo sin ninguna tonalidad._**

**_— Si — replico Stefan sintiendo una profunda, profunda pena. Por él, por Damon, por Rosalyn, por Katherine, por cada persona que había sido atrapada en esta red de destrucción._**

**_Su padre tenía razón. Había demonios que caminaban en la tierra, y si no luchabas contra ellos te convertías en uno._**

**_— ¿Sabes lo que somos? — Damon pregunto amargamente. Cruzaron miradas, y Stefan instantáneamente se dio cuenta que no quería vivir como Katherine. Ni sin Katherine. No quería ver la luz del sol solamente con un anillo en su dedo. No quería mirar siempre el cuello de un humano como si fuera la próxima comida. No quería vivir para siempre._**

**_Se sumergió bajo la superficie del agua y abrió los ojos. El estanque estaba oscuro y frio, justo como la choza. Si esto era la muerte, no era malo, era silencioso, tranquilo. No había pasión, pero tampoco peligro._**

**_Salió del agua y retiro el cabello de su cara, sus ropas prestadas colgaban empapadas de su cuerpo. Incluso sabiendo cuál era su destino me sentía indudablemente vivo._**

**_— Entonces moriré — Dijo Stefan, Damon lo miro, él realmente no deseaba esto para su hermanito._**

**_— ¿No hay vida sin Katherine? — pregunto Damon, dudando en ese momento en si decirle a Stefan la verdad sobre la tumba protegida. _**

**_Stefan no respondió, su mirada triste lo dijo todo, salió del agua y abrazo a su hermano. Su cuerpo era cálido, real. Damon a penas le devolvió el abrazo. Luego sujeto de nuevo sus rodillas, su mirada se fijó en un lugar más allá de la orilla del lago. No le diría que él había elegido alimentarse. _**

**_— Que así sea — Damon dijo levantándose y camino lejos hacia la choza. _**

**_Damon seguía pensando como pedirle a Emily que lo alimentara, no estaba seguro, comenzaba a tener sus dudas. Le daba demasiada vergüenza, ella ya había hecho demasiado por él. _**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**_Stefan irrumpió en la choza. Damon daba vueltas como un loco, no se atrevía a pedirle su sangre a Emily, y comenzaba a terminársele el tiempo, podía sentirlo en sus huesos y en su pecho._**

**_— ¿Damon?— Llamo Stefan, con su voz haciéndose eco tan fuerte contra las vigas ásperas que hizo un gesto de dolor. Aún estaba en modo cazador. _**

**_— ¿Hermano? — Damon negó con la cabeza, se dio cuenta que Stefan se había alimentado. Él mismo estaba demasiado nervioso, su cabello oscuro estaba enredado en su cuello, y tenía vetas de mugre a lo largo de su rostro. Su labios estaban agrietados, sus ojos inyectados en sangre. No aguantaba más. El aire alrededor de él olía a acre, como la muerte._**

**_— ¡Ten aliméntate!— Le dijo Stefan al acercarse, dejando a Alice en el suelo._**

**_Su cuerpo casi inerte cayó fuertemente. Su pelo rojo estaba mate con la sangre y sus ojos se cerraron por la mitad. La sangre que se juntaba alrededor de los dos limpios agujeros donde Stefan la había mordido. Stefan lamio sus labios pero se obligó a dejar el resto de ella para Damon._**

**_— ¿Qué? ¿Qué has… —Damon miraba de Alice a Stefan y de vuelta a Alice. — ¿Tú, comiste?— preguntó cubriéndose sus ojos con sus manos, como si de alguna manera él pudiera borrar la imagen._**

**_—Te la traigo para ti. Damon, necesitas beber —le insto Stefan, arrodillado junto a él._**

**_Damon sacudió su cabeza. Pero a continuación se abalanzó y tomó un trago largo y profundo. Después de beber se volvió a Stefan — No. No, — hablo con voz áspera, — yo no quería esto para ti — dijo en un sollozo. Mientras continuaba succionando del cuello de Alice._**

**_Stefan se encogió de hombros. — Es sólo lo que somos ahora. Para siempre. Hermanos. Habrá otras Katherine, para siempre, para toda la eternidad. Nosotros podemos tomar el mundo tal como somos._**

**_Stefan veía satisfecho, como Damon bebía animadamente, a tragos, cuando él, se agarró por debajo del cuello de Alice. Vio como el cuerpo, casi sin vida de Alice se puso blanco y un rubor saludable creció en las mejillas de Damon. A medida que Damon tomó las últimas gotas de sangre de Alice, Stefan camino unos cuantos pasos fuera de la choza. _**

**_Damon termino con Alice y camino también fuera de la choza y echo un vistazo alrededor maravillado. Justo la noche anterior la zona parecía desolada, pero ahora comprendió que todo rebosaba con vida "el olor de los animales en el bosque, los pájaros volando en lo alto, los sonidos de los latidos de los corazones de Stefan y suyo." En este punto: Este mundo entero estaba lleno de posibilidades._**

**_Corrió hacia el estanque y lavo los restos de sangre de su boca. Su anillo brilló a la luz de la luna, y lo llevo hacia sus labios. Anna le había dado la vida eterna. Y él aunque lo había intentado, no había cumplido su promesa. Y Stefan… él no quería esto para su hermano, no podía perdonarse el haberlo arrastrado a esto. Corrió al lado de su hermano y lo abrazo. _**

**_— Yo no quería esto para ti — dijo con solemnidad. Y pensó que se vengaría. _**

**_Stefan le regreso el abrazo — no importa hermano, ahora estamos juntos. _**

Stefan merecía que él no se preocupara por otra cosa más que en su venganza. Pero ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Elena. Como es que ella había le había llegado tan hondo si apenas la conocía.

**OXOXOXOXO**

Elena entro en el Grill había quedado con Bonnie, necesitaba preguntarle si había tenido alguna visión sobre vampiros. Y cuando entro no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Damon estaba ahí.

Olvidándose completamente de su cita con Bonnie. Lo vio acercarse Caroline Forbes agudizo su oído y espero escuchar algo de la conversación — Hola soy Damon Salvatore, puedo sentarme te invito algo de beber — dijo coqueteando con la rubia.

Ella le respondió con una risita — Caroline Forbes, sería un placer, lo que quieras — guiño un ojo — gracias.

Después de cinco minutos vio con sorpresa como Damon y Caroline tomados de la mano salían rumbo a la calle.

Damon había acordado esa mañana con Anna que lo intentaría, le daría la oportunidad a una relación, no podían dejar que hubiera tantas chicas con chupetones andando por ahí, trataría de probar la monogamia por un tiempo.

Sin despedirse de Bonnie, Elena acercó a su cabeza la capucha de su sudadera oscura. Por enésima vez esa noche, se metió un errante mechón castaño detrás de la oreja. Debería atar sus cabellos rebeldes en una cola.

Desde que sus padres habían muerto hace 5 años en Atlanta, asesinados por un vampiro, ella había decidió vengarse y se había puesto a entrenar, había dedicado su vida a ello, ahora tenía una figura atlética, era ágil y rápida. Ciertamente no era tan fuerte y rápida como su hermano Jeremy, quien recientemente había descubierto que pertenecía al grupo de los cinco (cazadores de vampiros legendarios que al parecer eran elegidos al azar, despertando un día con poderes extraordinarios, más fuertes y rápidos que un ser humano normal, además de la capacidad de sentir a un vampiro por su energía) y ella y su hermano habían entrenado juntos últimamente. Ese entrenamiento extra y contar con una amiga bruja le daba una ventaja extra, sobre todo porque se enfrentaba a algunos tipos grandes y malos.

Era una tranquila noche, a decir verdad era una noche hermosa y estrellada, pero sin luna. Casi pacífica en su quietud, protegía la ciudad durmiente.

Elena continuó vigilando desde lejos a Caroline y Damon, los vio entrar a casa de ella.

Adentro de casa de Caroline, se escuchaban las risitas coquetas de ella. Aparente mente Damon sabía entretener a una mujer. Damon besuqueaba y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Caroline, recibiendo y estudiando las señales de ella, en cualquier momento ella le pediría llevarla a su cuarto y hacerle el amor. Él estaba seguro que ella sería la que le suplicaría a él, no necesitaría usar la compulsión. Damon sin pedir permiso se acercó al centro de entretenimiento de la sala de la casa de Caroline, encendió el aparato de sonido y busco música adecuada para bailar. Lentamente se acerco a Caroline extendiendo su brazo para sacarla a bailar, ahí en la sala de su casa. La tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Restregó su creciente erección su vientre, cuando el ruido de una rama quebrándose llamo su atención. Afuera de la casa Elena había pisado una, tratando de acercarse para ver lo que sucedía.

Damon inhalo, un aroma conocido llego a su nariz la esencia de cereza y vainilla del perfume de Elena.

Tomo a Caroline y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos — No me conoces, nunca me has visto, te aburrías en el Grill y decidiste venir sola a casa. — termino decir eso y a velocidad vampírica salió de ahí para buscar a Elena.

Elena estaba en el jardín no era la primera vez que seguía a un vampiro, si bien nunca había matado a uno, había visto a Jeremy en acción el mes anterior cuando habían rastreado uno en Virginia Beach. Esa semana había sido un curso intensivo de sigilo pero esta noche la había CAGADO así con letras mayúsculas, sabía que no tenía velocidad suficiente para correr y alejarse de ahí a tiempo. Solamente le quedaba esperar que Damon no la viera en la oscuridad.

El sonido de una puerta sacó a Elena de sus pensamientos. Dio un vistazo rápido a la persona que salía de la casa de los Forbes, confirmando que era Damon.

Era la segunda vez que lo veía y ahora que se había dado cuenta que era un vampiro, sabía que tenía que matarlo. Si él no la veía lo seguiría averiguaría donde vivía y si tenía un punto débil. No estaba particularmente interesada en que fuera el primero del que ella tuviera que deshacerse, pero tal vez así era como debía ser.

Damon no vio a Elena esa noche, de modo que ella comenzó a seguirlo durante días. Se dio cuenta que contrariamente a lo que pensaba de los vampiros, él salía de día a la luz del sol. Contrario a lo que él había pensado inicialmente, Damon se mantuvo alejado de Elena y para esto él continuo tenido citas con diferentes chicas cada vez y varias veces. Elena lo vio degustar una hamburguesa, bebía cerveza o bourbon. Y desde ese día no lo había visto volver a entrar a casa de ninguna chica, casi siempre las dejaba en el porche, después de olfatear él ambiente.

Damon se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala de la casa. Debía estar volviéndose loco, como era que le había Anna convencido de tener citas, no sabía, pero lo había convencido. Anna tenía días que se habían ido a buscar a Stefan. El planeaba que cuando se abriera la tumba sacaría a Pearl y mataría a los demás, pero principalmente a Katherine.

Se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir. Elena afuera de la mansión, observaba intrigada, un vampiro que dormía de noche, salía al sol, comía y bebía como humano. Eso era de lo más raro. En los días anteriores había visto que no estaba solo. Había visto una chica blanca delgada de cabellos negros que lo trataba como un hermano, raro los vampiros no tenían familias, sencillamente no podían ser hermanos. Y otro chico moreno de cabellos castaños, parecía el novio de ella. Elena decidió terminar su vigilancia por ese día. Al día siguiente tenía que ir a la escuela, ya había faltado demasiado a clases.

Al día siguiente por la noche, volvió a verlo en el Grill ahora con Caroline. Ella coqueteaba descaradamente con él. Salieron juntos, subieron al Camaro de Damon y se dirigieron a la casa Forbes. Ella lo convenció de entrar. Elena sintió que el corazón se le hacía chiquito. Sabía lo que pasaría ahí dentro y la idea no le agradaba. No se explicaba porque le sucedía esto.

Más pronto de lo que ella supuso vio a Damon salir al porche, lo vio tambalearse por los escalones, casi como si estuviese borracho. Se detuvo en la acera y se apoyó contra la puerta a su derecha. La luz del farol le iluminaba el rostro. En lugar de la amplia sonrisa que lucía tan a menudo cuando se encontraba en el Grill con Caroline o en compañía de otras, su cara estaba desencajada, grandes surcos alrededor de su boca y ojos creaban una máscara de dolor.

¿Dolor? Ella frunció el ceño. De todo lo que sabía acerca de los vampiros, casi podía asegurar que no sentían mucho dolor, si es que sentían alguno. Sin embargo, Damon parecía como si estuviera en el punto máximo de una migraña, presionando fuertemente sus manos contra sus sienes. Tenía mucho que no se alimentaba. El aroma de Caroline le resultaba poco agradable por no decir que desagradable. Solo podía pensar en el aroma a cereza y vainilla de Elena y no le apetecía tomar nada, ni siquiera había tenido sexo en una semana.

Ella contuvo el aliento mientras observaba el pecho de él, subir y bajar inhalando y exhalando profundamente. Había algo tan humano, tan vulnerable en él, que hizo que su propio pecho se estrujara de compasión. Al instante apartó el pensamiento de su mente. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que finalmente se incorporara, nuevamente con su cara normal.

Elena se mantuvo a una distancia segura detrás de él mientras lo seguía, el pavimento húmedo absorbía el sonido de sus zapatos de suela blanda. Por la dirección que él tomó, se dio cuenta que se dirigía a casa. A medida que lo seguía por la colina, entrando lentamente en las partes más alejadas del centro de la ciudad, donde casi no había casas, los lotes baldíos abundaban y las zonas boscosas comenzaban a aparecer, ya había escogido un lugar donde hacerse cargo de él. Pacientemente, esperó el momento oportuno, cada paso la llevaría más cerca del lugar donde tendría una ventaja definitiva.

Elena rodeó el cuerpo de un animal muerto. El nauseabundo olor de la carne descompuesta, agredía sus sentidos. De repente, algo más allá se movió y emitió un gruñido, asustándola. La adrenalina bombeó a través de sus venas. Bajó la mirada buscando la causa del gruñido y pudo ver un animal agonizando, no era peligroso. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, Damon acababa de doblar una esquina. Ella sólo alcanzó a ver la cola de su chaqueta larga.

Inmediatamente, aceleró el paso. No podía darse el lujo de perderlo, cuando estaba tan cerca de su objetivo. Dos cuadras más adelante, y estarían en el lugar que había seleccionado unos días atrás.

Las escaleras obsoletas que había descubierto, llevaban al techo de un edificio abandonado de una sola planta. La esquina diagonal de la escalera brindaba una vista clara hacia un callejón… un callejón estrecho que a Damon le gustaba tomar. Al pasar por ahí, ella sería capaz de saltar sobre él desde arriba y clavarle la estaca.

Elena se metió la mano en el bolsillo y tocó la estaca. La madera se sentía suave en su mano mientras la acariciaba como a un amante, ajustándola a la palma de su mano.

Damon Salvatore, serás un vampiro muerto en un minuto.

Era un hombre grande, sin embargo, un objeto tan pequeño provocaría su muerte. Era casi poético. A pesar de su fuerza y poder, los vampiros eran sorprendentemente vulnerables a algo tan simple, como un pedazo de madera. Había justicia en este mundo después de todo. Ella se haría cargo de esa justicia, esa noche.

Dobló la esquina en donde él había pasado hacía tan solo unos segundos antes. La estrecha calle, estaba oscura… y vacía. Elena se detuvo luego de patinar. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de ella después de todo y habría echado a correr, una vez que estuviera seguro que estaba fuera de su vista?

Buscó por la acera y las puertas. Nada, a excepción de un par de vagabundos que discutían y un adolescente que acechaba en las sombras, probablemente esperando a su distribuidor de drogas, si es que él mismo no era uno. No había ningún ruido o alguien a la vista, en los alrededores. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, provocándole cierto malestar en el cuerpo.

Una cuadra más adelante, se encontraba el desvío hacia el callejón. Tal vez ya había pasado por ahí. Unos pasos adelante a su derecha, pasó por debajo del pequeño arco que llevaba a la escalera antigua. Subió los peldaños de dos en dos. Si se apresuraba, todavía podría estar en el lugar a tiempo para atacar.

Elena se apresuró y subió corriendo los últimos escalones, antes de que hiciera un giro brusco. Una carrera corta a través del techo y llegaría al privilegiado punto de vista desde donde vería expuesto el estrecho callejón de abajo. Ella sabía que le gustaba tomar ese atajo hacia su casa. Lo había visto hacerlo varias veces.

Sólo que esta vez, no estaba en el callejón. Lo había perdido. Todo su trabajo de esa noche había sido en vano. Una completa pérdida de tiempo.

¡Maldita sea!

Elena pateó el suelo de frustración y exhaló aire de sus pulmones. Un leve sonido detrás de ella, la hizo girar sobre sus talones. Sólo su rápida reacción la salvó de que la agarraran por detrás, pero una gran mano tomó su brazo. Su respiración se detuvo, y el miedo provocado por el inesperado contacto, hizo un nudo en su garganta. Sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, ella sabía con quién estaba tratando.

Damon era como un tanque: duro, inflexible, e imparable. Ella sintió cómo su poder en bruto enviaba cargas eléctricas a lo largo de su piel. Una preocupación genuina la invadió. Sin el factor sorpresa de su lado, ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar una pelea contra él. Fácilmente podría aplastarla, y ella le daría tan escasa resistencia como una brizna de pasto en el viento.

Escapar era su única opción en ese momento. No era tan orgullosa o tan estúpida como para quedarse.

Con un rápido movimiento le torció el brazo y lo empujó, haciéndole perder su control sobre ella. Una patada en la canilla, y ella se lanzó a correr, profiriendo maldiciones, él la perseguía. Cuando ella sintió que una mano agarraba su sudadera, pateó hacia atrás con su pierna, y luego giró con el otro pie y usó ambos brazos para torcer el de él para obligarlo a soltar su ropa. Pero había subestimado su fuerza o en todo caso, la fuerza de un vampiro.

— ¿Elena? —escupió Damon, no muy seguro del todo, su cara estaba oculta por su capucha. El profundo estruendo de su voz, hizo que un temblor recorriera su cuerpo y la piel se le erizara—. ¿Por qué me sigues?

Su porte imponente, hacia parecer como si él se alzara más de 20 centímetros sobre ella, abrumando sus sentidos. Una mano todavía agarraba su sudadera, le arrancó la capucha con la otra, haciendo caso omiso de los golpes que le propinaban sus brazos. Sus cabellos cayeron desordenadamente. Elena trató sin éxito de soltarse de su mano, él levantó su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

— ¡Demonios Elena!

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras la miraba. Ella usó este momento de duda, para torcer su agarre y liberarse de él. Ni siquiera dio dos pasos, cuando sus brazos la tomaron nuevamente, aferrándose a ella. En forma más estrecha esta vez, capturándola contra su duro cuerpo. Él le dio la vuelta. Presionando sus labios en una delgada línea, ella lo miró enfurecida… y vio los ojos más azules que alguna vez hubiese visto.

Elena había observado Damon desde lejos después de ese día en el bosque, siempre desde una distancia segura. Esta era la primera vez que estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro y su enorme cuerpo. Lo veía alto, musculoso, y de hombros anchos. Pero no había un gramo de grasa en él. Su pelo era negro como el cuervo, se rizaba un poco en las puntas.

Pero no era su pelo o su cuerpo fuerte, lo que capturó su atención, ni siquiera las manos que la mantenían presa en contra de su voluntad. Eran sus ojos. Tan azules y profundos como un océano, fijos en ella… hipnotizándola, por segunda vez.

Tal vez podría haberse liberado de sus manos de alguna manera, pero no de sus ojos. Tampoco de la curva sensual de su boca, de la plenitud de sus labios o el pronunciado contorno de su fuerte mandíbula. Incluso su nariz estaba en perfecta proporción a su tamaño, larga y recta, casi griega.

Nunca en su vida pensó volverse a encontrar cara a cara con un hombre tan guapo y sensual al mismo tiempo. A pesar de la precaria situación en la cual se encontraba… capturada por un vampiro… ella no luchó por escapar de sus brazos y alejarse de su cuerpo. Por el contrario, se encontró avanzando poco a poco, cada vez más cerca de él para disfrutar el calor que irradiaba. Damon olía a tierra y cuero, un aroma puramente masculino. Se le apretó el estómago. La reacción sin sentido de su cuerpo, envió una señal de alarma que resonó en su cabeza.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Ella debería estarle pateando el trasero desde ahí a Alcatraz, no comiéndolo con sus ojos como una fanática de estrellas. Él era el enemigo, uno de los responsables de la destrucción de su pequeña familia. ¿Por qué no se movía su cuerpo, cuando debería haber intentado al menos algunas de sus patadas de karate para escapar de su control?

Sus ojos entrecerrados eran agudos y calculadores, mirándola con recelo, pero no decía nada. Ella no creía que él podría estar sorprendido por el hecho de que ella lo había seguido, bueno él pensaba que no lo recordaba, y algo retenía su lengua.

Elena bajó los ojos para mirar su boca y vio sus labios entreabiertos como si fueran una invitación. Labios firmes y sensuales, que hacían señales para rozarse contra los de ella, tan siquiera para confirmar que no estaba soñando esa perfección delante de ella.

_No. Sigue siendo el enemigo. Un vampiro malo._

Ella podía resistirse a esa tentación. Era una mujer fuerte… hasta que él exhaló, y ella aspiró su aliento… almizcle y tierra. Su perfume era embriagador, vicioso, como si contuviera una sustancia secreta diseñada para hacerla marearse. Humedeciendo sus labios secos, e incapaz de pensar con claridad, ella se estiró y alzó la cara hacia él. ¿Estaba él inclinándose hacia ella ahora, o era una ilusión?

_Un vampiro realmente malo._

_Sin embargo, tan atractivo._

_¡No!_

Tenía que luchar contra esto, luchar contra él.

_¡Improvisa!_

Sí, tenía que darle la vuelta a esto, usarlo como ventaja. Encontrar su debilidad.

_¡Piensa! Eres una mujer inteligente, maldita sea ¡Piensa!_

Eso es: una mujer. Ella era una mujer, y su debilidad eran las mujeres. Lo había visto en compañía de muchas de ellas, sí, ella podría utilizar eso. Podría funcionar.

O podría explotarle en la cara.

Elena no escuchó a su dudosa voz interna. En cambio, se movió unos centímetros más cerca de su rostro perfecto y presionó sus labios contra los de él.

Él pareció sorprendido, sus labios permanecieron rígidos por un momento. Pero entonces, sus manos soltaron el agarre casi mortal que tenía en sus brazos, y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Una mano rodeó su cintura, la otra estabilizó su cabeza, sus fuertes dedos enterrándose en sus cabellos, de la manera que lo haría un amante. Su corazón latía con alivio… funcionó. Ella sería capaz de distraerlo y escapar.

Pero en el momento en que sus labios respondieron a los suyos, y su lengua la invadió, su cuerpo se hizo cargo. Su beso apagó el interruptor de su cerebro y apartó todo pensamiento cuerdo que había tenido… borrando su brillante plan de su mente, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Damon atrajo Elena más cerca de él, aplastando sus senos contra su pecho. Los lacios cabellos castaños se sentían suaves bajo su mano, como la seda. Olía a cerezas y vainilla, y besarla se sentía casi mágico tal como había pensado que sería.

Tan pronto como él sintió sus labios abrirse bajo tan poca presión, él respondió con un profundo gemido. Y entonces él le devolvió el beso. Ella le dio la bienvenida a su lengua haciendo duelo con la suya, animándolo a explorar. Él no la decepcionaría. Rotando su cabeza, buscó una penetración más profunda y encontró que ella, aceptaba con entusiasmo su demanda.

En su ropa sin forma, la había confundido con un delincuente juvenil, no como la mujer cálida y dispuesta, que resultó ser. Pero lo que realmente lo dejó pensando, fue el hecho de que ella parecía recordarlo, era muy desconcertante y… fascinante.

Se sentía como un regalo del cielo poder disfrutar un beso como el que ahora compartía con ella. Un beso lleno de fuego, pasión, y deseo. No tenía ni idea de por qué le daba un beso, que quería, pero su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, se sentía completamente bien.

Por su propia voluntad, su mano se deslizó por debajo de su cintura, extendiéndola sobre su redondeado derrière.

— Damon — gimió Elena, él le respondió con otro gemido, presionándola contra su creciente erección y se hizo cargo.

Sus labios sabían a flores de vainilla, a inocencia. Inhaló su aroma, tomándolo profundamente y dejándose llenar de él. Olas de placer se vertían a través de su cuerpo, encendiendo la lujuria que apenas mantenía dentro de él. Su sabor era embriagador, exclusivamente femenino y con una sensualidad indescriptible. No dispuesto a detenerse, asaltó las cavernas de su boca como un bárbaro invasor, salvaje y feroz.

En lugar de retirarse de su asalto, ella le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, como si quisiera asegurarse de que él no se detuviera. No había posibilidad de que eso ocurriese, no mientras su pene palpitara con necesidad y su lengua le enviara choques pequeños a través de su cuerpo, cada vez que se rozaba contra la de él. La mujer sabía cómo volver a un hombre loco con sus besos.

Su dulce sabor, era como ambrosía para él, como un placer olvidado, perdido hace mucho tiempo. Ella le recordaba las emociones enterradas hace mucho y agitaba su cuerpo como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho en casi siglo y medio.

En sus manos codiciosas, capturaba la calidez y la suavidad de una mujer llena de pasión, una mujer que podría coincidir con sus propias necesidades. Los sonidos de placer procedentes de ella, eran como ráfagas de fuegos artificiales para él, alimentando su deseo aún más. Le hacía desear cosas que tenía tiempo no se había atrevido a reconocer: la cercanía, el afecto, la calidez.

Damon capturó su siguiente gemido y se lo tragó hasta donde rebotó en las cavidades de su pecho, rebotando en sus pulmones y su corazón frío. Y por un instante, una chispa se encendió donde su corazón palpitante yacía casi congelado.

Al siguiente segundo, su corazón latía más rápido, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Un momento después, escuchó un ruido detrás de él.

¡Peligro!

Como un reflejo, la soltó al instante y giró. Detrás de él, sólo había oscuridad. Nadie más estaba en el techo, solo ellos dos.

Al instante se volvió hacia ella, que ya se había alejado de él y corría hacia el borde del edificio. Un segundo después se había ido. Escuchó un fuerte sonido y lo siguió. Al llegar a la orilla, miró hacia abajo. Debajo de él estaba el callejón que tantas veces lo dirigió a su casa, y allí al final, estaba la mujer huyendo de él.

—Espera, Elena —le gritó, casi sin aliento.

Pero ella ya había dado vuelta en la esquina y estaba fuera de su vista. Damon tragó. Aún podía saborearla en su lengua, todavía sentía el fantasma de su suave forma presionada contra su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Él sacudió su cabeza. En general, él era quien dirigía la seducción. Pero esta vez, una mujer le había dado vuelta al papel. Y le había gustado. Mucho. Era una pena que ella no fuera más lejos. ¿Por qué había escapado de repente cuando todo iba tan bien?

Había descubierto que ella lo seguía, porque había oído sus pasos. Su beso apasionado había dicho que ella recordaba su encuentro en el bosque, como era eso posible.

Cuando se volvió y caminó hacia las escaleras, se tropezó con algo, pero se contuvo al instante. Se agachó y recogió el objeto. Y su respiración se cortó, mientras su corazón latía hasta su garganta. En el instante en que sus dedos tocaron la herramienta de madera, él sabía lo que era. Su forma era conocida para él y para cualquier vampiro, y temida por todos ellos.

Una estaca de madera.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

A pesar de sus esfuerzos incansables en el resto de la noche, Damon se sentía mareado y no pudo encontrar el rastro de Elena de nuevo. Maldita fuera Elena, estaba jugando con su cabeza, y él estaba cada vez más irritado al respecto. Ella lo recordaba, eso solo quería decir que tomaba verbena y entonces sabía que él era un vampiro.

Esa condenada mujer lo había besado con pleno conocimiento de que era un vampiro. ¿Y por qué? Para poder matarlo. Ella lo había distraído completamente. ¡Con un beso!

Él más que nadie debería ser completamente inmune a tales distracciones, dado que era un experto sobre el sexo y todo lo concerniente a eso. ¡Jugar con él como si fuera un idiota! Que agallas tenía Elena.

A ella le esperaba una severa nalgueada, una vez que la encontrara. Y él la encontraría… tarde o temprano. Luego se acabarían las contemplaciones, y le daría su merecido. A ella le esperaba una dosis letal de Damon Salvatore.

Nadie se ha burlado de Damon Salvatore… o por lo menos, nadie se salía con la suya, todas terminaban pagando tarde que temprano. Eso lo hizo recordar a Katherine. Ninguna mujer se iba a burlar de él nunca más y menos una mujer humana.

Decidió regresar al Grill esta vez no iba ser tan quisquilloso en cuanto al _bocadillo_ que tomaría. En la barra diviso a una chica castaña. Que se despedía de los camareros y del bar tender.

Se acercó y usando todo su encanto. — ¿Te acompaño a casa?

Ella le sonrió en respuesta. Bien, no había perdido su toque después de todo. Salieron al callejón. Sin previo aviso, la atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarla. Ella en un principio se sorprendió pero después comenzó a responder a su beso.

— mmm, ¿Vamos a un lugar más privado? — susurro ella.

Él sin dejar de besarla, la arrastro hacia el callejón. Ella gimió. Acercando su cadera a él, rozando su pene. Él no estaba de humor para juegos sexuales, no… él tenia hambre esto era simple y llanamente… él tomando un bocadillo. Rompió el beso y sin avisar la mordió en el cuello, ella ahogo un grito, la sangre caliente comenzó a bajar por su garganta. Mmmm, rica, viscosa, nutritiva sangre.

Cuando se sintió saciado — Olvídame y vete a casa — dijo mirándola a los ojos. Y sin importarle nada se fue de ahí. Se había alimentado pero seguía furioso. La noche no podría estar peor que eso.

Llego a la mansión Salvatore. Zach le esperaba con el periódico. ASESINO SERIAL RONDA A LAS AFUERAS DE MYSTIC FALLS. Decía un encabezado. ATAQUE ANIMAL. Decía otro.

—Sí, apesta. —Su comentario no era para Zach, sino para sí mismo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba escondiéndose Elena? ¿Por qué darle un beso así con tanta pasión, como si lo hiciera en serio, cuando lo único que quería era matarlo? Incluso horas después de besarla, aún podía saborearla, y lo volvía loco.

— ¿Qué significa esto, pensé que no las lastimabas? —preguntó Zach.

Damon negó con la cabeza—. Yo no he sido. — y se encerró en su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente Damon estaba más que frustrado, recordaba el sabor de Elena, y la erección que ese beso le había ocasionado. Erección que se había terminado en cuanto comenzó a besar a la camarera del Grill.

"Viky Donovan es atacada por un animal en el camino a su casa." Se oye la voz de fondo en el noticiero local.

— ¡Demonios! — había olvidado sanarla.

Zach lo mira inquisitivamente y pregunta — ¿Qué paso anoche?

Damon negó con la cabeza — Algo surgió.

_Sí, su pene._

Que por cierto, solo de recordar volvía a estar parado. Sólo el pensar en esa diablilla castaña llamada Elena, lo mantenía en un estado permanente de alerta.

— Anna y Brandon regresaran — dijo Zach. — Me han pedido que busque una casa para ellos. Y que yo sea el propietario.

Damon asintió. De ese modo no tendría a Anna siendo un dolor en el culo por su comportamiento. Ojala hubieran encontrado a Stefan pensó.

En silencio, se dirigió a la sala de la mansión tomo una copa de bourbon y se lo bebió de un trago. Debía buscar la manera de recupera el collar de Emily. Era el único modo de mover la piedra de la entrada de la tumba. Emily había usado la piedra como medida de precaución si él no se presentaba para sacar a Katherine y Pearl con esa piedra, ningún vampiro podría salir de la tumba.

Dos días después su teléfono, sonó.

— Encontramos a Stefan — dijo Anna desde el otro lado de la línea. — lo llevamos para tu casa. Estamos ahí en cinco minutos.

Damon tamborileó los dedos sobre sus muslos. Él ya no estaba de humor para encontrarse con sus viejos amigos y su loco hermano, ya que lo alejaba de su búsqueda de Elena, quien lo había besado tan profundamente. Le molestaba que hasta ahora no hubiese podido dar con ella en ningún lado. Tan pronto como pudiese reanudaría su búsqueda. No tenía mucho para guiarse… sólo su olor… pero ella no se le escaparía.

Anna y Brandon llegaron, Brandon cargaba a un inconsciente Stefan sobre su hombro. Damon los recibió y decidieron encerrar a Stefan en las celdas del sótano de la mansión Salvatore hasta que aprendiera a comportarse.

Stefan estaba encerrado pero cuando recupero el conocimiento Damon lo estaba observando del otro lado de la puerta.

— Esto no te pasaría si acostumbraras beber sangre humana con regularidad. — espeto Damon.

— no me digas que hacer, — gruño Stefan.

— Simplemente digo que te has vuelto a poner en peligro, hermanito.

— Cierra la boca Damon, no estoy de humor.

Damon se dio la media vuelta — estarás ahí encerrado hasta que estemos seguros que puedes comportarte. Ah, y no intentes escapar…. Tengo tu anillo — añadió con media sonrisa, sosteniendo el anillo en una mano alzando esta de manera triunfal — polvo eres… — dijo a modo de despedida.

Una voz femenina se oyó en el piso de arriba. Damon torció la boca, Lexi amiga de Stefan había llegado — ¿Dónde está Stefan? — espeto dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Anna y a Brandon

— Hola, Lexi me alegro de verte — escupió Anna con ironía, Lexi le dirigió una mirada a Brandon, ella y él habían sido novios; cuando él era humano hace 40 años pero luego él había conocido a Anna que no había tenido dudas en convertirlo.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo —dijo Damon que subía por las escaleras.

—No lo suficiente — escupió Lexi.

Damon la miró. Lexi, tan sexy y encantadora como siempre, se deslizaba en la sala hacia ellos. Llevaba pantalones de cuero y un top rosa ajustado, acentuando sus curvas seductoras. Su pelo rubio y corto estaba peinado hacia atrás, lejos de su perfecta cara. Las mujeres matarían por tener un rostro como el suyo.

—¿Todavía duele? —Damon se obligó a sonreír. No iba a permitir que ella le ganara.

—No te alagues a ti mismo, Damon.

Ella dio un paso hacia abajo con sus piernas largas y sexys, las mismas que él recordaba muy bien y que habían rodeado su cintura hace mucho tiempo. Damon se sacó ese recuerdo de la cabeza y centró su mirada nuevamente hacia el presente.

Lexi se detuvo junto a Anna, casi amenazante. Demasiado cerca. — No eres tan difícil de olvidar. — dijo mirando a Damon.

Él sabía que lo era, pero no tendría satisfacción alguna el tratar de probárselo. Era mejor dejar dormir a los leones… o leonas… antes de que sus garras salieran. Además que te dejen en una azotea al amanecer cuando no tienes un anillo mágico, sin duda deja una huella por mucho tiempo.

Lexi volvió a preguntar — Y ¿bien? ¿Dónde está Stefan?

— Encerrado hasta que creamos que puede comportase — dijo Anna.

— y tú ¿Qué opinión tienes en eso? No eres de la familia.

— Soy más familia que tú.

— Chicas, no peleen — intervino Brandon tratando de separarlas.

Damon esbozaba una sonrisa contemplado el espectáculo, digno de un ring de boxeo. Lexi parecía una leona defendiendo a su cachorro.

— Stefan esta fuera de control otra vez — dijo Damon finalmente.

— yo hablare con él — señalo Lexi.

Damon alzó los hombros — tengo hambre. — dijo y se disponía a salir de ahí cuando la mano de Anna le detuvo. Anna le dio una mirada recia. — no te preocupes, usare la técnica del buen samaritano. — Anna asintió.

Damon estaba de buen humor, no convenía agarrarlo en su lado malo. A pesar de que Damon siempre había sentido cierta simpatía por los débiles, y Anna siempre había lucido frágil. Y más cuando efectivamente se comportaba como su hermana pequeña.

La noche apenas comenzaba y Damon busco un callejón oscuro con poca circulación de autos se tumbo al suelo a esperar. Poco después un Seat plata se detenía, del Seat bajo un chico moreno, parecía de aspecto latino pero fornido.

— ¿estás bien? — pregunto agachándose a revisar a Damon.

— Solo tengo hambre — fue la respuesta de Damon se acercó a él y le miró fijamente a los ojos — No grites, me voy alimentar de ti y luego me olvidaras — dijo, antes de morderle el cuello.

Damon escuchó un grito y lo bloqueó, prolongando la alimentación desde el cuello suculento del chico latino que se había parado ayudarle en el callejón. Era una zona riesgosa, por un lado los restaurantes de moda y clubes nocturnos, atraían a los residentes ricos de la zona norte de la ciudad, y por el otro los inmigrantes pobres trabajando duro en empleos sin futuro con salarios mínimos.

Mientras sus colmillos se incrustaban más profundamente para extraer más sangre, Damon escuchaba los fuertes latidos del corazón de su víctima, plenamente consciente del poder que tenía sobre la vida del adolescente. Si tomaba demás, el muchacho se desangraría, los latidos de su corazón cesarían, exhalaría el aliento de sus pulmones por última vez, dejando una cáscara sin vida.

Era así como le gustaba alimentarse, no de una bolsa de sangre donada sin vida, como preferían hacerlo sus amigos: Anna y Brandon, o de animales como Lexi, sino directamente de un ser humano, donde sintiera la vida palpitar bajo sus palmas mientras la tibia y rica sangre, recubría su garganta y la gran mayoría de las veces le gustaba combinar esa sensación con la del éxtasis del sexo. No había ningún sustituto para este sentimiento. Iba más allá de la mera alimentación, lo atraía por su necesidad de sentirse superior, para ser poderoso, para tener el control de la vida en sus manos.

Cada noche renovaba la lucha para permitir que esa vida continuara, sobre todo cuando había sexo involucrado. A pesar de que cada noche un ser humano distinto estaba a su merced, no cambiaba nada, y la batalla dentro de él seguía siendo la misma: detenerse mientras el humano todavía estaba vivo o ceder al impulso de destruir y calmar su necesidad de venganza, porque no importaba si se alimentaba de un muchacho latino, una chica rubia, o una morena despampanante, sus rostros se veían todos iguales una vez que sus recuerdos del pasado, se apoderaban de su mente. Sus rasgos se transformaban en los de una chica morena de cabellos castaños, ojos color chocolate, y sonrisa inocente: el rostro de _ella_. Katherine Pierce.

Damon notó el cambio de presión de la sangre que corría por las venas del muchacho, y alejó los colmillos de su cuello. Rápidamente pincho su dedo y lo pasó sobre la herida para cerrarla y evitar la pérdida de más sangre, sus colmillos regresaron de nuevo a sus orificios, en lo profundo de las encías, satisfecho por el momento. Su propio corazón golpeaba furiosamente en su pecho mientras sentía a su víctima aflojar, pero sus oídos sintieron su pulso débil asegurándole que no había ido demasiado lejos. Como otras muchas noches, había ganado la batalla de esa noche, pero la inquietud que había sentido en el último mes iba en aumento y lo hacía tomar cada vez más riesgos con la vida de sus víctimas.

Había llegado a Mystic Fallas hace un mes, se acercaba el día del cometa, se acercaba el día que se abriría la tumba bajo la iglesia, se acercaba el día en que finalmente vería a la maldita perra muerta. Pero tenía días también que no podía sacar a Elena de su cabeza, no había podido encontrarla. No sabía su apellido, no sabía dónde vivía. No sabía absolutamente nada de ella; bueno quizá sabía dos cosas: una era que Elena quería matarlo y otra que era igualita a _ella_. Elena era exactamente una copia, o algo así como un clon humano de Katherine Pierce.

Y eso le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Cada día de los últimos tres, había salido a buscar a Elena sin éxito. Las pistas se enfriaban con cada día que pasaba, su fracaso hacia que su ira y su odio incrementaran. Una de dos o necesitaba herir a alguien. Y pronto. O necesitaba esa paz que el beso de Elena le había hecho sentir.

Al oír un sonido, Damon levantó la cabeza hacia un lado. Bajó al muchacho latino al suelo, apoyándolo contra la pared de un edificio. Él cerró los ojos por un momento y se concentró en la lejana voz que había escuchado. Más allá del ruido que indicaba una vibrante vida nocturna, un gemido bajo mezclado con miedo y desesperación llegó hacia él. Estaba lejos, pero debido a su audición sensible de vampiro, pudo identificarlo como una petición de ayuda.

—¡Mierda!

No debería haber ignorado el grito que había oído antes. Él debió haber sabido que algo andaba mal. Tanto sus instintos de vampiro como su formación soldado confederado primero y luego durante primera y segunda guerra mundial, le decían lo mismo. Sin darle otra mirada a su víctima, Damon salió del callejón y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Esperaba que ya no fuera demasiado tarde.

Vio a unos cuantos borrachos tropezando a lo largo de la acera, sus murmullos incoherentes temporalmente bloquearon los sollozos angustiados que él seguía. ¿Había perdido la pista? Damon se paró en seco en la siguiente esquina y obligó a sus oídos a concentrarse. Por un momento, todo estuvo totalmente tranquilo, pero luego el sonido volvió y se intensificó la sensación en su estómago de que lo necesitaban.

Esta vez, el grito estaba acompañado por una voz baja de un hombre—. Cállate, perra, o te voy a matar.

El instinto de Damon se hizo cargo mientras corría alrededor de la esquina y hacia la entrada, donde dos edificios de viviendas en mal estado convergían. Su visión superior nocturna evaluó la situación de inmediato: un hombre forzaba a una joven mujer contra un contenedor de basura, amenazándola con un cuchillo en la garganta. Sus pantalones fruncidos hasta sus rodillas y su trasero desnudo, se movía frenéticamente adelante y atrás mientras él la violaba.

—¡Mierda! —Damon saltó hacia él justo cuando la cabeza del hombre giró alertado por la maldición de Damon.

Sus colmillos se alargaron en pleno vuelo, venas negras surcaron su rostro alrededor de sus ojos, sus dedos debido a la velocidad que tomaron prácticamente se transformaron en afiladas garras, capaces de destrozar a un elefante en pedazos. Damon apartó al violador de su víctima con un solo golpe, sus manos se clavaron en los hombros del tipo, rasgándolo a través de su sudadera con capucha.

El grito del hombre fue primero de sorpresa, luego de dolor mientras las manos de Damon se introducían más en su piel. Él disfrutaba el sonido y arrastró una mano, con las garras extendidas, a través de todo el ancho del hombro, desgarrándole la piel, además de romperle el tejido muscular y nervioso. La sangre salía a borbotones de la herida abierta, y el aire se quedó impregnado de su olor metálico. Mostró sus colmillos, asegurándose que el idiota los viera claramente.

—¡Noooooo! —La desesperada protesta de su víctima, no hizo nada para detener el asalto de Damon. Con deliberada lentitud, permitió a su otra mano atravesar los músculos del hombro izquierdo, haciéndole igual daño. Con los brazos que colgaban inertes de sus hombros, los tendones rotos y los nervios sin sostener más sus movimientos, el violador estaba indefenso.

A su merced.

Si Damon hubiera tenido corazón, habría terminado ello allí mismo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Además estaba enojado.

**_Katherine y él discutían en la habitación de ella. Él había vuelto a confesarle su amor y por enésima vez había obtenido la misma respuesta, o era más bien la misma pregunta._**

**_— y ¿Stefan?_**

**_Él se había exasperado había gritado que deseaba que Stefan se fuera a la mierda. Le había gritado a Katherine que él quería pasar la eternidad con ella. Le había pedido que le diera su sangre y él se quitaría la vida esa noche para poder huir con ella. _**

**_— Quieres mi sangre, tómala, porque yo no te la voy a dar — había espetado Katherine, extendiéndole un cuchillo para que la cortara y pudiera beber, ella no iba a dársela por voluntad propia, si la quería él tendría que luchar por ella._**

Damon se dio cuenta del hombre que luchaba contra él, movió la cabeza tratando de apartar el recuerdo.

Damon tiró al violador contra una pared a pocos metros, llenándose de una satisfacción total al oír el crujido de sus costillas. Cuando cruzó la distancia hacia su víctima, sus pasos fueron deliberados. Él permitió que su cuerpo se endureciera y disfrutó de la expresión de horror en los ojos del hombre. Simplemente vio, la cara del violador. Y, finalmente, los ojos brillaban con miedo y con el conocimiento, de que su tiempo se había finalmente terminado. Estaba atrapado y pagaría por sus crímenes de esa noche.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Damon golpeó sus manos en el pecho del hombre y lo cortó, abriéndolo con la precisión infalible de un hombre que había realizado esa misma tarea antes. Haciendo caso omiso de sus desgarradores gritos, hundió las manos en su interior y tiró de sus costillas, separándolas. La sangre que brotaba generosamente de la herida abierta del pecho lo salpicó. Aspiró el aroma, el olor de la vida y de la muerte, eran igual de fuertes. A pesar de que se acababa de alimentar, el hambre aumentó, pero esta vez era un tipo diferente de hambre, no de alimentarse, sino de venganza. Más dulce que el hambre, rogaba ser satisfecha por el único medio posible.

Sentía una ira que lo consumía. Que le pasaba, porque esa cara lo hacía bajar todas sus defensas cuando debía ser todo lo contrario. Y ese beso… Dios ese beso.

Damon metió la mano por la pared torácica y alcanzó el corazón palpitante. La palma de su mano sujetaba el órgano que sustenta la vida, palpitante en su puño, sus espasmos seguían siendo fuertes y luchaban contra lo inevitable—. Nunca lastimarás a nadie otra vez.

Mientras desgarraba el corazón de su cuerpo, los ojos del hombre se quedaron en blanco. Damon se quedó con el corazón latente en su mano, mientras la tibia sangre goteaba de las venas y arterias rotas, recorriendo su mano y muñeca. Un río encontró un túnel debajo de la manga de su camisa de color negra, mojándola, pegándola contra su piel. Su ritmo cardíaco, se redujo cerca de lo normal.

Ya estaba hecho.

Él y su debilidad por los débiles, siempre había protegido a su hermano primero y luego a Anna.

Damon giró, la joven rubia rojiza, se encogía contra la basura, sollozando y temblando como una hoja. Las lágrimas habían disuelto su rímel negro y rodaban rayas oscuras a lo largo de sus mejillas. Sus labios temblaban.

Damon parpadeó. Esa chica, allí, estaba viva, y su atacante estaba muerto.

Dio un paso hacia ella para impartir la buena noticia, pero se echó hacia atrás lejos de él.

—¡Noooooo! —Ella gritó sin aliento, sus ojos buscaban frenéticamente una ruta de escape, como si pensara que Damon iría detrás de ella después.

—No te haré daño. —Él estiró sus ensangrentadas manos hacia ella, pero su gesto sólo hizo que ella diera un grito de pánico.

Damon sabía lo que había visto. Sus jeans y camisa estaban empapadas en sangre. El líquido pegajoso y cálido había penetrado hasta sus botas. Pero eso no era lo peor. La muchacha a la que había rescatado, vio su lado vampiro con la venas alrededor de sus ojos, afilados colmillos que se abrían paso entre sus labios y ojos brillantes de color rojo que le daban un aspecto diabólico. Sus cabellos negros alborotados acentuaban más el aire de peligro que le acompañaba. No le había mostrado nada seductor a ella, simplemente había masacrado a un hombre, como un carnicero sacrificaba a un cerdo sin sentir ningún remordimiento. Había hecho lo necesario, aun si la mayoría de la gente nunca lo entendiera. El mal tenía que erradicarse de inmediato, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de crecer más y convertirse en un cáncer enconado que podría destruir a todo un pueblo. Como lo había hecho una vez, mientras el mundo se limitaba a observar.

Meneo la cabeza, estaba pensando como su padre y eso no podía permitírselo. Él era consciente de que había vampiros malos y hombres malos, la maldad no estaba determinada por tu naturaleza. En el pasado se había quedado mirando hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que lo peor ya se había hecho.

—Voy a hacer que olvides —prometió Damon a la asustada muchacha, levanto su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos y uso la compulsión para borrarlo todo, todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, incluyendo la violación. Cuando despertara por la mañana, ella no recordaría nada del hombre que la había atacado, ni del hombre que le había salvado de ese monstruo.

¿O era Damon el monstruo? ¿Era él al que debería temer, por ser el malo y querer vengarse de lo que le había hecho la maldita perra a él y a su hermano?

Mientras caminaba por la noche y la tibia sangre de su víctima rápidamente se secaba en su piel y ropa, una vez más el rostro de la maldita perra se cernía, burlándose de él. Tenía que cerrar ese capítulo de su vida y enterrarlo, de lo contrario la paz lo eludiría y la felicidad seguiría siendo una palabra extraña.

* * *

**Nota de Autor**: Bueno eso es lo que llamo ira bien canalizada. Se desquito con un violador.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Nota de Autor**: Bueno la petición de Angelio97-Delena se me hizo tan fascínate como sencilla. No sencilla de expresar más bien sencilla de escribir. Y entre más escribía más me inspiraba. Bueno es que en este capítulo apenas van a comenzar los problemas reales.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

— ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? —Anna, su única amiga, esa que era como su hermanita menor, se había vuelto loca de coraje, y lo estaba regañando, ella tiró con fuerza un periódico sobre el enorme escritorio del estudio y se levantó. Era diminuta, de complexión delgada y tomando en cuenta que no media más de un metro con sesenta centímetros, y la edad de 15 años a la cual había sido convertida, cualquiera habría pensado que era incapaz de hacer daño. Rara vez se enojaba pero esa noche su diminuta amiga humeaba y dado que era más vieja que él, ella era más fuerte y eso le dejaba en franca desventaja.

Damon miró el titular: «Monstruoso asesino corto el pecho y sacó el corazón de un inocente». ¡Qué montón de mierda! No le había cortado nada… los periodistas deberían de obtener la información correcta. Y su víctima estaba muy lejos de ser inocente—. Se lo merecía.

— ¿No mames Damon? — Anna se sulfuró, sus colmillos descendieron en el proceso y se asomaron más allá de sus labios—. No estabas pensando para nada, ¿no? ¿Qué fue, Damon, sed de sangre? ¿No podías parar esta vez? ¿No pudiste limitarte sólo a alimentarte de él?

Los latidos del corazón de Damon se aceleraban, mientras Anna arrojaba acusación errónea tras acusación errónea hacia él—. Yo no me alimenté de él.

Anna parpadeó sorprendida—. ¿Lo mataste a sangre fría?

Damon juró que aún podía oír los gritos de dolor y miedo del tipo. Recordarlo hizo que su encía le picara, un signo seguro de que sus colmillos estaban dispuestos a descender listos para jugar—. Y he disfrutado cada segundo de ello.

—Dios mío, tenía mucho que no perdías el control de esa manera, de verdad no tienes corazón. —Anna tomó un paso instintivo hacia atrás, claramente sorprendida por su admisión. Damon le había dicho varias veces en el último par de años, cuando borrachos platicaban sobre su renuencia a tener novia, que él no tenía corazón.

—Yo no diría eso. Durante un momento, tuve dos.

Anna dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa, al parecer, no disfrutaba del sentido del humor de Damon. A Damon no le importaba, no era el bufón de la corte de Anna.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuáles son los riesgos que estabas tomando? ¡Esto podría ponernos al descubierto! Aún hay un consejo de fundadores en la cuidad, lo recuerdas. — hizo un gesto con la mano golpeando su propia cabeza.

Damon se abalanzó sobre la mesa, apoyando las manos sobre ella—. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú? ¿Eh? ¡Ese pendejo de mierda estaba violando a una chica inocente! ¡Y a punta de cuchillo!

Con satisfacción, se dio cuenta de cuán grandes abrió los ojos Anna — Además por un momento dejo de ser hombre y se convirtió en…. — Damon mascullo para sí mismo, después hizo silencio, no estaba listo para admitir que lo que le había hecho al tipo era lo que le quería hacer a Katherine. — Era una joven inocente, y la violó, simplemente le puso un cuchillo en la garganta y la violó. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si hubiera sido tu mamá o si lo hubiera intentado contigo? ¿Estarías entonces aquí, con superioridad moral hablando sobre ponernos al descubierto? ¿O le arrancarías otra cosa al idiota? —

Damon alzó su barbilla desafiándola, y sabía que esa ronda la había ganado. Y sin dejar que sus verdaderos sentimientos salieran a flote.

— Mi mamá es un vampiro sabe defenderse sola — espeto Anna pero dentro de ella sabía que Damon tenía razón, él rara vez perdía el control, Damon no era Stefan. Además Damon también tenía razón en lo del violador, si hubieran sido cualquiera de ellas, seguramente el tipo habría acabado no solo sin corazón, también sin pene.

Pero aún estaba el detalle de los fundadores no podían permitir que hubiera otra noche como aquella de 1864. Anna cerró los ojos por un momento y pasó la mano por su pelo negro azabache, Damon relajó su postura agresiva.

—Podrías haberlo matado limpiamente. No había necesidad de ser un carnicero.

—Había necesidad. —Él lo necesitaba. Necesitaba verlo sufrir. Una muerte limpia, no le habría satisfecho—. Romperle el cuello no hubiera bastado. Tenía que quebrarlo primero.

— ¿Quebrarlo primero?

— Tenía que dar el ejemplo. Todos los criminales deben pagar.

— ¡No puedes hacer un ejemplo de alguien, cuando nadie sabe por qué lo hiciste!

Damon dejó escapar un aliento fuerte—. ¿El que tuviera los pantalones hasta los tobillos, no les dijo lo suficiente? ¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren, un cartel colgado de su cuello que diga: «Violador»?

— El artículo no mencionaba nada sobre pantalones abajo.

— Entonces tal vez deberías comprobar los hechos con Liz, antes de acusarme de ser un asesino a sangre fría.

Damon y Anna ya se habían echado a la bolsa a la Sheriff Liz Forbes que ni siquiera sospechaba que ellos fueran vampiros eso les garantizaba una línea directa con el departamento de policía, un hecho que era muy útil en ciertas ocasiones. Tal vez Anna debería haber hablado con Liz, antes de enfurecerse con él. También Zach, que se había dado cuenta de lo real de sus intenciones, les había ofrecido ayuda.

Damon se enderezó y giró hacia la puerta. Estaba comenzando a recuperar la compostura.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con Caroline?

Damon gruño en respuesta a la pregunta de Anna pero luego recupero la compostura y su habitual sentido del humor sarcástico — Creo que me fue más fácil seducir a la madre. — Damon le guiño un ojo a Anna.

— ¿Recuperaste ya el medallón de Emily? —pregunto Anna. Volviendo al tema que los había traído de regreso a Mystic Falls.

— Aun no, pero sé que sigue en la mansión Lookwood. Vamos a tener que ir a la fiesta de los fundadores. — con un demonio, lo había olvidado, estos últimos días se había concentrado en buscar el rastro de Elena, quien no se había aparecido ni en el Grill — Además creo que deberías matricularte en el instituto, sé que hay una descendiente de Emily matriculada ahí, nos podría ser de utilidad —sugirió Damon a Anna, para tratar de mantenerla distraída.

— Brandon no tiene anillo de día. — apunto Anna, asiéndole notar a Damon que tan protectora era ella con su actual novio, ella casi no se separaba de él.

— no importa mientras él no salga para nada. Además, él como yo ya no tiene cara para que vaya al instituto. — Brandon el novio de Anna, tenía 24 cuando lo convirtieron y su cuerpo, atlético aunque delgado, ciertamente no era el de un chico de instituto.

La voz de Lexi les interrumpió. — Stefan ya se va a comportar, hemos hablado largo y tendido y ya se le ha comenzado a superar la pena de perder a Aime. Además le he convencido de matricularse en el instituto, yo también voy a ir. — Lexi al igual que Stefan y Anna estaba atrapada en un cuerpo de adolescente. Stefan y Lexi habían sido convertidos poco antes de su cumpleaños 18. Stefan esta intrigado del porqué del regreso de su hermano y Anna a Mystic Falls. En cualquier momento, tendrá una seria conversación con Damon.

Anna se quedó pensativa un rato finalmente, asintió. Ella en las últimas 5 décadas había usado el apellido de los Salvatore, y todo mundo pensaba que eran hermanos. Con Damon como el hermano mayor. Damon sonrío, realmente no había pensado que su táctica de distracción hubiera funcionado si no fuera por la intervención de Lexi, dolor en el culo. Damon nunca había tolerado muy bien a Lexi, ella había convencido a Stefan de beber sangre de animal, lo que no ayudaba a controlar la sed, simplemente te mantenía vivo. Eso era una de las cosas que provocaba que Stefan, perdiera el control con la sangre humana, su ansiedad y deseo siempre estaban a flor de piel. Lexi pensaba que los humanos no deberían ser considerados fuente de alimento, ya que siempre podían alimentarse de animales, y era ferviente defensora de su posición, lo que le ocasionaba constantes peleas con Damon y Anna.

— Bueno, que tal si mañana por la tarde vuelvo a intentarlo con Caroline. — Caroline, la hija de la Sheriff, era una conquista con más de un fin, pensaba Anna. Por un lado podría mantener a Damon ocupado, y la alegría de la chica era contagiosa, quizá su amigo podría darle una esperanza al amor, también garantizaba permanecer como amigos de la Sheriff largo tiempo, siempre y cuando Damon no le rompiera el corazón a su hija. Y tenía un plus Damon siempre podía alimentarse de ella.

**XOXOXO**

Una hora más tarde, Anna trataba de explicarle a Brandon, que la idea de matricularse en el instituto solo tenía el fin de hacerse amiga de la bruja Bennett y que ella no tenía la intención de coquetear con jovencitos. A veces Brandon podía ser muy inseguro, y no le gustaba la idea de que su novia conviviera con chicos que aparentaran su edad. Sin embargo, finalmente Brandon comprendió que el hacer amistad con la bruja podría significar un anillo de día para él. Anna, Lexi y Stefan se matricularían al instituto el próximo lunes.

**XOXOXOXO**

El siguiente lunes, Lexi, Anna y Stefan parten rumbo al instituto para matricularse en él. Stefan y Lexi han estado saliendo al bosque a cazar, se han alimentado de animales. Anna tiene su suministro lleno de bolsas de sangre que consigue con un distribuidor en Atlanta y Damon… bueno Damon es Damon, y casi siempre ha encontrado una chica dispuesta a algo más que un beso. Aunque desde su segundo encuentro con Elena no ha encontrado humor para tener sexo.

En los pasillos del instituto, cuando Stefan, Anna y Lexi están matriculándose en la oficina del Director.

— Me odia.

— Eso no es odio. Eso es "tú me dejaste, soy demasiado cool para demostrarlo, pero en secreto que estoy escuchando a los grandes éxitos de Air Supply".

Caroline se acerca a ellas.

— Elena. Dios mío. — se abalanza sobre Elena para abrazarla — ¿Cómo estás? Oh, es tan bueno verte. — ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? — dirigiéndose a Bonnie. Y volteando a ver a Matt.

— Caroline, estoy aquí. Y yo estoy bien. — Dios es como si no se acordara de que ella lo dejo a él. — Gracias.

— ¿En serio? — voltea a ver a Matt con una mirada, asesina.

— Sí. Mucho mejor. — dice con una sonrisa triste en la boca, si bien ella no quería a Matt, esa realidad no había tenido mucho sentido en las palabras de su tía Jenna y de Bonnie, no hasta que Damon había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Ella no quería a Matt y debía terminar con él.

— Oh, pobrecita. —Caroline la abraza de nuevo.

— Muy bien, Caroline. — replica Elena, tratando de zafarse del abrazo de su amiga.

— ¡Oh! Bueno, ¿nos vemos luego chicas? — recordando que tiene que planificar todo para el baile de los fundadores. Como hija de la Sheriff Miss Mystic Falls es su deber. — ¡OK! ¡Adiós!

— No comment. — Elena hecha una mirada asesina a Bonnie.

— Yo no voy a decir nada. — dice Bonnie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Y cuando se giran a la oficina del director. Ven tres siluetas, dos chicas y un chico. La espalda ancha de Stefan, cautiva la mirada de Bonnie.

— Dios ¿Quién es? — dice exhalando un suspiro.

— Todo lo que veo es la espalda. — Elena se encoje de hombros, claramente no le importa.

— Es una espalda caliente.

— Viene acompañado. — dice Elena alzando las cejas indicando a su amiga que vea las dos compañías femeninas que parecen muy cercanas al chico.

Dentro de la oficina, la secretaria examina los registros de los tres chicos, hace gestos inquisitivos como si no le quedara claro lo que está viendo y dice — Sus registros están incompletos. Les faltan los registros de vacunación, y nosotros insistimos que necesitamos las transcripciones.

— Por favor, mire de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que todo lo que necesita está ahí. — Stefan trata de usar la compulsión en la secretaria.

Ella se le queda viendo, preguntándose que intenta hacer, Anna pone la mano en su brazo, le guiña un ojo a Stefan y — De verdad, cheque de nuevo. Mi hermano tiene razón todo lo que necesita está ahí.

— Bueno, tienes razón. Por lo que… procedamos a hacer el registro y la asignación de clases.

Mientras tanto afuera de la oficina de la escuela, Bonnie se toca la sien, hace un gesto como si se estuviera concentrando — Estoy sintiendo Seattle, y él toca la guitarra.

— Estás tratando de decir que crees realmente que va a funcionar todo eso de la cosa psíquica, ¿eh?

— Bastante.

Jeremy viene caminando por el pasillo, un chico se le acerca y le da disimuladamente un pequeño paquetito — Jeremy, solo una cada seis horas — le susurra al oído.

— Vuelvo en un momento. — dice Elena dirigiéndose al baño.

— Por favor, él debe ser un bombón — Elena ignoro a su amiga y entro al baño de hombres detrás de Jeremy.

— ¡Whoa! ¡Aquí hay hombres con los pantalones abajo, pollita!

Elena agarra la cara de Jeremy, mirándole a los ojos para ver si él esta drogado.

— ¡Dios! Pensé que lo habías dejado — suspira, hace unos meses, justo cuando descubrieron que él era uno de los cinco, la novia de Jeremy, Sarah Nelson, había muerto atacada por un vampiro — ¡Grandioso! Es lunes y tú ya estas drogado.

— No, no lo estoy — aun no, de verdad lo necesito, pensó Jeremy. Necesitaba relajarse, antes de ponerse en modo cazador delante de toda la escuela. Estaba pasando algo grande, lo sentía en su piel, y en sus huesos.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿De verdad?

— Detente, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Necesitas relajarte!, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Relajarme? ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Mira, ¡detente! Yo no estoy drogado — pero esperaba estarlo muy pronto. Quería perder sus sentidos mejorados aunque fuera solo por tres horas, que era el efecto que una droga que normalmente garantizaba seis horas de efecto, tenía en su cuerpo... mágicamente mejorado.

— ¡Tú no has visto la locura, Jeremy! Lo deje pasar el verano y el primer mes de escuela, pero ya he terminado no puedo sentarme a ver cómo te destruyes a ti mismo. No, no, no, ¿sabes qué? Sigue adelante. Sigue así. Pero solamente te voy a decir que voy a estar ahí siempre para arruinarte la fiesta, ¿lo entiendes? Jeremy, sé quién eres. Y no es esta persona. Así que no seas esta persona.

— No sabes lo que necesito, y necesito esto. — dice Jeremy yéndose. Es que no podía entenderlo ni siquiera con horas extras de entrenamiento, podía sentirse tranquilo. La inquietud recorría su cuerpo, algo iba a pasar… pronto.

Bonnie observa a Stefan, Anna y Lexi que aún están en la oficina, recibiendo sus horarios de clases.

— Gracias. — dicen los tres al mismo tiempo. Tomando cada quien la papeleta que les entrega la secretaria.

— De nada.

Stefan da la vuelta y ve a Elena hecha una furia, saliendo del baño de hombres. —Uh, perdón. Hum… ¿es este baño de hombres?

— Sí. Um, yo estaba… Um yo ya me iba. Es una larga historia… —Elena intenta pasar. Stefan se hace un lado y deja que pase. Casi se puede decir que se quedó boquiabierto cuando la vio. Katherine está ahí y está viva. ¿Pero porque parece no reconocerlo? Tiene que correr al baño para después ir a su primera clase.

— Gracias. — dijo Elena a la cual no le afecto en lo más mínimo su presencia.

Un rato después en clase de historia. Stefan no puede apartar la vista de Elena, y ella finalmente voltea a verlo, y se produce un intercambio de miradas.

Elena recibe un mensaje de texto de parte de Bonnie: HAWT-E. FIJAMENTE U.

Elena se encoje de hombros y mira a Stefan. Luego mira de nuevo al frente. Que tanto le mira el extraño misterioso de ojos verdes. Lexi tampoco puede apartar los ojos de Elena, no pueden creer lo que ven sus ojos. Espera a que Anna y Damon se enteren piensa Stefan. ¡Katherine, está en el instituto! Stefan la observa, inhala y se da cuenta de la diferencia de aroma. ¿Quién demonios esta chica? ¿Por qué se parece a Katherine? ¿De verdad es ella humana?

El profesor comienza a pasar lista. Y entonces Stefan y Lexi intercambian miradas cuando oyen el nombre al que responde la chica. Esta chica no es Katherine, ella responde al nombre de Elena Gilbert. Al oír el apellido un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Stefan, la chica se apellidaba Gilbert como Johnathan Gilbert. Su mente no ha podio olvidar esa noche de 1864, cuando por miedo a su padre se vio obligado a traicionar al amor de su vida.

Sumido en sus pensamientos a duras penas puede escuchar la palabrería del profesor — Cuando nuestro Estado de Virginia se unió a la Confederación en 1861, se creó una tremenda cantidad de tensión dentro del Estado. Gente en la región norte de Virginia tenían ideales diferentes que los tradicionalistas del sur. Después Virginia se dividió en 1863 y la región del noroeste se unió a la Unión.

El resto del día Stefan y Lexi lo pasan de lo más intrigados. ¿Cómo es que hay una chica humana idéntica a Katherine Pierce? No se lo pueden explicar. Por más que se devanan los sesos esto simplemente no tiene explicación.

Mas, tarde en el cementerio. Elena visita la tumba de sus padres. Recordándose a si misma que su vida, junto con la de Jeremy, tiene una meta ahora. Un cuervo aparece en la tumba de piedra de sus padres.

— Muy bien. Hola, pájaro. Eso no es espeluznante ni nada. ¡Shoo! — El pájaro se va volando. — Eso es lo que yo pensaba. — El cuervo vuelve a aparecer y la niebla comienza a ascender por el cementerio. Un hombre está de pie detrás de una tumba. Elena comienza a correr. — Ahh! — Elena tropieza y cae. Ella se levanta y ve a Stefan que la sostiene en sus brazos.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Me estabas siguiendo? — pregunta realmente espantada.

— No...Yo...uh, solo te vi caer. — responde Stefan claramente nervioso, el olor de Elena ha inundado sus fosas nasales, cereza y vainilla.

— UH-HUH, Y resulta que estabas pasando el rato en un cementerio. — dice ella con sorna, puesto que eso es justamente lo que ella hacía.

— Estoy de visita. Tengo familia aquí…

— Oh. Guauu. Falta de tacto. Lo siento. Es la niebla, me confunde. Y luego ahí, detrás, estaba ese pájaro y por un segundo fue todo muy Hitchcock. Hitchcock es el de la película de "Los pájaros", ¿no? Soy Elena.

— Soy Stefan.

— Lo sé. Stefan Salvatore. — dice Elena tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero desde clases no puede parar de preguntarse si él también es un vampiro como Damon o simplemente es algún tipo de pariente humano, suyo. Lexi también le intriga y luego esta esa chica blanca de pelo negro que vio en la dirección de la escuela, y que está casi segura es la chica que había visto con Damon antes. — Tenemos historia juntos. — dice tratando de disimular todas sus inquietudes, dispuesta a averiguar más.

— E Inglés y Francés. — añade Stefan. Claramente ninguno denota todo lo que pasa por sus cabezas. Elena preguntándose ¿Qué es él, humano o vampiro? Y Stefan preguntándose ¿Por qué es idéntica a Katherine?

— Correcto. — dice ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ya totalmente incorporada.

Stefan saca una hoja del pelo de Elena. — Oh, Gracias… Bonito anillo.

— Oh. Um, sí, es un anillo de familia. Estoy algo así, como obligado a usarlo… ¿es raro, no?

— No, no. Es sólo, quiero decir, hay anillos y luego está eso. — El anillo ciertamente es raro y él dice que está obligado a usarlo, Elena piensa que debería fijarse si Damon lleva uno igual.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? — el olor de la sangre de Elena, finalmente está ganando la batalla, inundando sus fosas nasales. Por un momento se imagina bebiendo la sangre de Elena. Se imagina como ese sabroso líquido escurriría por su garganta, se imagina que los latidos del corazón de Elena se hacen más lento, casi drenándola.

— ¿Eh? — la voz de Elena lo saca de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? — pregunta antes de perder el control.

— Oh, uh, yo no lo sé. — Elena se levanta la pierna del pantalón y ve un corte del que brota sangre. — ¡Oh! Mira eso. Luce horrible.

Stefan se da la vuelta para que Elena no note el cambio en su cara.

— ¿Estás bien? — Los ojos de Stefan empiezan a cambiar, está a punto de perder el control.

— Deberías irte. Cuídate eso. — Stefan trata de permanecer en calma, si no lo logra, lo vuelven a encerrar y a nadie le gusta estar encerrado.

— En serio, no es nada. — Elena, trata de pensar que lo que ha alterado Stefan es magnitud de su cortada, no el aroma a sangre. Stefan, le cayó bien hoy en la escuela, no quiere tener que matarlo. Se da la vuelta, pero Stefan ha desaparecido.

**XOXOXOX**

Damon entro al Grill, escaneo el lugar con sus ojos. Su cerebro le indicaba que había ido a buscar a Caroline, pero sus sentidos trataban de percibir otro aroma. El aroma de Elena.

Esa mañana había hablado con la Sheriff Forbes, y como que no quiere la cosa ella había insinuado que él sería bueno para Caroline, sonrío para sí mismo, después de todo siempre era encantador y todo un caballero. Sí la Sheriff supiera. Por esa razón se prometió a si mismo volver a intentarlo con Caroline. El estridente sonido de la voz de Caroline llego a sus oídos. Giro su cabeza y la vio entrando al Grill con otra chica raza negra, morena, cara bonita, facciones finas, ojos verdes, y tiene un aroma familiar, un aroma que le recuerda a una amiga, a Emily. Debe ser su descendiente.

— ¿Bonnie, viste a los chicos que se matricularon, hoy? — Bonnie asiente. Caroline continúa con su perorata. — Son Stefan y Anna Salvatore y su prima Alexia Branson. Viven con el tío de ellos en la vieja casa de huéspedes Salvatore. No han vivido aquí desde que Stefan era un niño. Familia militar, se han tenido que mudar muchas veces. Él es Géminis, y su color favorito es el azul.

— ¿Conseguiste todo eso en un día? ¿Y ellas?

Caroline alzó los hombros, como diciendo que el que le interesaba era él —Oh, por favor, conseguí todo eso entre la tercera y cuarta hora. Además creo que tienen un hermano mayor, que se llama Damon. Estamos planeando una boda en junio.

Damon se enderezo en su asiento, para escuchar mejor, él se había encargado de que Caroline lo olvidara cada vez que la había conocido hasta ahora, sí, delante de su mamá era un caballero pero con ella se comportaba como un patán, sobre todo por el aroma que inundaba sus fosas nasales cada que estaba con ella. El aroma de Elena. Ese aroma no le permitía ser encantador se sentía orillado a sentirse realmente incómodo y lo demostraba.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Esa tarde Elena, se fue a entrenar sola. Había quedado con las chicas en el Grill, pero las dejo plantadas, tenía que despejar su cabeza, Stefan y Lexi le habían caído muy bien el día de hoy en la escuela, por no hablar de lo que había sentido en ese beso con Damon no podía… no quería creer que se tratara de vampiros. Stefan y Lexi se veían muy unidos como si hubiera sentimientos fraternales reales entre ellos, por no hablar de la relación y las reacciones que había visto de Stefan y de Damon a los toques y presencia de la chica de la cual no sabía el nombre, como si de verdad se tratara de hermanos con una hermanita menor. No había visto a Damon interactuar con Stefan, pero no dudaba que se trataran como hermanos, que es lo que ella sospechaba que eran. Damon era guapísimo, Stefan no se quedaba atrás, Lexi era una belleza, y la otra chica lucia casi angelical. Dios ¿es que todos los vampiros eran guapos?

Cuando decidió caminar a casa ya era de noche, y entonces para llegar más rápido tenía que hacerlo cortando por un callejón. De repente se encontraba parada a mitad de este, mirando las horribles caras de dos vampiros que le mostraban sus colmillos y estaban determinados a patearle el trasero. Ella sin saberlo, había caminado directo a una trampa.

Bueno, al menos un misterio se resolvió: no todos los vampiros eran guapos. De hecho, el más alto era más que feo. Su nariz era demasiado inclinada hacia arriba, mostrando sus fosas nasales parecidas al hocico de un cerdo. Ciertamente, no tendría ningún escrúpulo en clavarle una estaca, si tenía la oportunidad. Por el momento, esa posibilidad se veía bastante remota.

Elena no necesitaba echar un vistazo detrás de ella para saber que estaba en un callejón sin salida, literal y figurativamente. Se detuvo en uno de los muchos pequeños callejones del sórdido barrio más tenebroso de Mystic Falls. Se percibía un hedor constante de orina, vómito, y alcohol en el barrio. Las aceras siempre estaban llenas de basura.

Agarrando una estaca en cada mano, apretó los dientes. Elena no era ajena a la lucha. Ella era muy ágil y experta en kickboxing, del estilo bajo y sucio, tal como se peleaba en las calles, no en los dojos de los gimnasios de lujo. Había pateado más traseros que Jean-Claude Van Damme en cualquiera de sus películas de segunda categoría. Pero esta lucha no sería igual. Probablemente ella podría derrotar a uno de los chupa-sangre, pero dos al mismo tiempo, era un reto que no estaba interesada en enfrentar.

Las palmas de sus manos le sudaban y los latidos de su corazón eran erráticos, pero no tenía otra opción. Tenía que luchar. Una mirada hacia la única salida del callejón le indicó que si bien había un montón de coches que pasaban por la carretera principal, nadie iba a parar. La caballería no iba a venir.

Ella sabía que tenía que ser inteligente al respecto, usar el cerebro en lugar de los músculos.

— ¿No se ven tiernos? — se burló Elena. Ella no les dejaría ver lo asustada que estaba.

El vampiro más pequeño, dejó salir un gruñido de su garganta — Mm, parece una deliciosa cena.

_¿Cena?_

No, si ella podía evitarlo —. Más bien como un _entremés_. Hay apenas suficiente para uno de ustedes, y mucho menos para dos. — Tal vez podía hacerlos luchar entre sí —. Miren, realmente no hay mucho de mí en absoluto.

Estiró los brazos hacia los lados para mostrar su delgado cuerpo, mientras secretamente ajustaba su postura para la lucha.

— Será suficiente — le aseguró Cara de Culo y mostró sus colmillos.

— Ahora, espero que esta noche, se hayan cepillado los dientes. No hay nada peor que un vampiro con mal aliento — censuró. ¿Era inteligente provocarlos? Francamente, cualquier cosa para ganar tiempo, así ella podría elaborar una buena estrategia. Incluso si eso significaba hacer que se enojaran.

— Eres atrevida, te concederé eso. Estoy seguro que tu sangre sabe muy picante. ¿Qué crees tú, Frederik? — Uno de los lados de su boca, se inclinó hacia arriba, convirtiéndose en una mueca petulante.

Su compañero sonrió —. Creo que tendríamos que hacérselo primero. — Movió su pelvis de una manera que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

_¡Genial! Ahora querían hacérselo._

¿Por qué los hombres siempre tenían que pensar en sexo, cuando no pueden controlar a una mujer de otra manera?

— ¡Típico de un hombre! No pueden derrotar a una mujer con su inteligencia, así que tienen que sacar a relucir su pene. Oh, eso es muy varonil. — Ella les agitó su dedo medio.

Frederik dio un paso más cerca, pero Cara de Culo lo detuvo —. El jefe dijo que sólo nos deshiciéramos de ella, así que eso es todo lo que vamos a hacer. —Hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza, como si la estuviera evaluando por primera vez —. Bueno, no tiene sentido desperdiciar una buena merienda. — Chasqueó los labios en un gesto inequívoco.

A Elena no le gustaba como sonaba. Alguien estaba detrás de ella. Y ella tenía una idea de quién había enviado a esos matones. Damon obviamente se había dado cuenta después de su encuentro de la otra noche, que ella sabía que él era un vampiro y ahora había tomado medidas.

Si no se hubiera perdido completamente durante el beso, tal vez su mano no hubiese temblado y no habría perdido accidentalmente la estaca. Él probablemente la escuchó caer al piso y la encontró. No era tan difícil darse cuenta de eso. No podía pensar en ello. Su plan de medida para distraerlo con un beso había fracasado, y ahora iba a pagar por ello. Muy caro.

Si iba caer, por lo menos iba a tratar de llevarse a uno con ella. Aparte de su vida, ella no tenía nada más que perder.

— Les falle, papá… mamá — susurró para sí misma. Un segundo más tarde, levantó la cabeza y cerró la mandíbula. Una respiración profunda llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno, y estaba lista para su última pelea.

Elena se echó a correr, cobró impulso y saltó, golpeando con el pie el pecho de Frederik, al estilo de Bruce Lee. El vampiro fue tomado por sorpresa y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Sin tomar un respiro, ella aterrizó firmemente en ambos pies y de inmediato se volvió de cara al segundo vampiro.

Cara de Culo se burló. Su gancho derecho se conectó contra su hombro, antes de que ella siquiera lo viera venir. Su cuerpo se sacudió hacia atrás, mientras el dolor se extendía hacia abajo. Por un momento, puntos negros nublaron su visión. Sus pulmones se esforzaban por respirar, luchando contra el ardor que se propagaba por sus células.

_¡Maldita sea, el bastardo era rápido!_

Un sonido detrás de ella le advirtió que Frederik estaba de pie otra vez. Adivinó lo que vendría, ella se hizo a un lado, antes de que sus manos pudieran sujetarla. No la salvaría por mucho tiempo. Cara de Culo esquivó su cabeza y saltó hacia ella.

Elena se lanzó a la basura y escapó de su alcance saltando hacia el otro lado.

— Rodéala, ve por el otro lado — ordenó Cara de Culo a su compañero.

Ahora se acercaban a ella, uno por la derecha y el otro por la izquierda. Ella recordó su entrenamiento como porrista del instituto, hizo una voltereta y se acercó a los contenedores por segunda vez. Su zapato se atascó en el basurero y se resbaló, aterrizando fuertemente en su costado.

Un punzante dolor la desgarró. Sintió sus costillas mal heridas. Tendría suerte si no se habían roto. Pero no tenía tiempo para comprobarlo. Sus atacantes ya estaban sobre ella. Una garra se incrustó en su hombro y la tiró hacia arriba, levantándola del suelo.

— Ahora te tenemos — dijo Frederik con tono de triunfo en la voz.

— ¡Bastardos! — gritó ella a todo pulmón y dio patadas hacia él, aún suspendida en el aire. Con el brazo trató de alcanzar cualquier parte de su cuerpo para hacerle daño, pero sólo entonces se dio cuenta, que había perdido una de sus estacas con sus maniobras evasivas. Su mano izquierda aún tenía la segunda estaca, pero Frederik la había inmovilizado sujetándole el hombro dolorosamente.

Pateó una vez más, ganándose un golpe de sus manos con uñas afiladas como garras sobre su pecho. Una sensación de ardor le atravesó. El muy cabrón había cortado a través de la blusa y la piel. Ella podía sentir la sangre saliendo de lo profundo de su pecho. Dolía como los demonios.

Por un instante, temió que las náuseas la abrumaran y la dejaran inconsciente. Pero logró detener esa sensación.

— Esto huele bien — dijo Frederik y movió la cabeza hacia su herida abierta.

Elena lo golpeó más fuerte, pero él la apretó aún más fuerte. Él la dejaría seca, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de zafarse de su control. El pánico invadió su cuerpo, su corazón latía tan rápido como un tren de alta velocidad.

Una fracción de segundo antes de que sus colmillos se clavaran en su pecho, él fue apartado de ella. Un momento después, ella aterrizó de bruces. Se quedó mirando la lucha, esperando ver a Cara de Culo luchar con su amigo vampiro. En lugar de ello, vio la espalda ancha de un hombre que llevaba una cazadora de cuero negro. Incluso sin ver su cara, ella reconoció quién estaba luchando contra sus dos asaltantes.

Elena se puso de pie rápidamente. Incrédula, vio cómo Damon tiraba patadas y puñetazos contra los dos vampiros, manteniéndolos a raya. ¿Por qué estaba peleando con los dos vampiros que él mismo había enviado a matarla? Esto no tenía ningún sentido.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar o qué? — dijo Damon. ¿Estaba hablando con ella? — Elena — la insto.

Así que él le estaba hablando a ella. Después de todo, ella era la única persona que respondía al nombre de Elena en el callejón, y dudaba que Cara de Culo se llamara de ese modo.

Ella corrió a su lado.

—Ya era hora —le reconoció con una mirada de reojo.

Con una rápida patada alta, luchó contra Frederik para darle a Damon y la oportunidad de reventar a Cara de Culo. Sin embargo, Frederik volvió al instante, aún más feroz que antes. Cuando ella trató de darle otra patada, él fue más rápido y la agarró por el pie. Ella giró, pero perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas contra Damon.

—Agáchate —gritó. En el mismo instante, él giró detrás de ella. Instintivamente se agachó, y alzando la mirada, vio a Damon darle un fuerte gancho derecho a su atacante, arrojándolo hacia la pared a un metro de distancia.

—Gracias —dijo jadeando.

—No hay de qué. —Se volvió hacia su propio atacante. Elena capturó el momento en que las garras de Cara de Culo golpeaban a Damon, empujándolo al suelo. Haberla ayudado lo distrajo y eso le costó la ventaja. El atacante lo inmovilizó y levantó su brazo.

—¡No! —Escuchó gritar a Damon y vio la estaca destellar en la mano de Cara de Culo con la tenue luz proveniente de una de las ventanas que daban al callejón. Sin pensarlo, Elena saltó detrás del asqueroso vampiro cayendo sobre su espalda. Mientras la punta de la estaca que llevaba el vampiro alcanzaba el pecho de Damon, ella le incrustó la que le quedaba en la espalda del vampiro, esperando haber encontrado el lugar exacto donde se encontraba su maldito corazón.

Mientras el bastardo se quedaba tieso como piedra, ella aterrizó justo en Damon, con una pierna a cada lado. Él tenía su cazadora negra de cuero a abierta, y llevaba pantalones de mezclilla negros que se le ajustaban al cuerpo como una segunda piel y una camiseta, lo que la llevó en contacto mucho más cercano con su cuerpo en comparación a la noche anterior, cuando él había tenido puesto un abrigo largo. Por un momento, el calor de su cuerpo la sobresaltó. ¿Cómo podía estar tan caliente? Él era un vampiro… se suponía que los vampiros eran fríos.

— Eres cal…

Su mano se enrolló alrededor de su muñeca, que todavía mantenía la estaca. Él apartó el ofensivo artículo, lejos, mientras la inmovilizaba con una mirada sorprendida.

— Cuidado, podrías herir a alguien con eso — sonrió él de medio lado.

_¡Sabelotodo!_

Elena no tuvo la oportunidad de responderle. De reojo, vio acercarse a Frederik, que llevaba un cuchillo en sus manos. Alzó el brazo y apuntó directo hacia ella, listo para soltarlo con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Damon se movió debajo de ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos y volteándola. En lugar que el cuchillo la impactara en el pecho, le rozó el hombro, cortándole superficialmente la piel. El dolor fue anulado por la adrenalina que emanaba su cuerpo.

Se dio cuenta de la mirada furiosa de Damon antes de que él la dejara caer bruscamente al suelo y se levantara. Era evidente que Frederik había visto también la misma mirada e instantáneamente se echó a correr.

Cuando el peligro inmediato había pasado, el dolor de sus heridas de repente se intensificó, y dejó escapar un gemido frustrado. Damon regresó de inmediato hacia a ella en lugar de perseguir al otro vampiro.

— ¿Estás bien? — ¿Había preocupación en su voz?

Se agachó junto a ella con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. ¿Era una buena idea estar tan cerca de un vampiro, cuando ella era un anuncio ambulante de su comida favorita?

— ¿Qué parece? — Ella pensó que era mejor no mostrarle que estaba preocupada por el hecho de que chorreaba sangre como una fuente de soda de autoservicio. ¿Trataría de morderla ahora que sin duda podía oler su sangre? Incluso su propia nariz olfateaba el olor metálico de la misma.

— Yo te veo bastante golpeada. Vamos a curarte.

La tomó del brazo para levantarla, pero ella se libró de él tan pronto como se puso de pie.

— No me toques. — Un instante después, su postura se tambaleaba, y el mareo la abrumaba.

— No puedes sostenerte por ti misma — comentó con un tono arrogante en su voz, y la levantó como si fuera tan ligera como una bolsa de comestibles —. Tú te vienes conmigo.

— ¡No! — protestó Elena y trató de zafarse de los brazos de Damon, pero su fuerza estaba agotándose rápidamente —. Yo no me voy con un vampiro.

— Mala suerte… soy el único aquí. Y no voy a dejar una mujer herida en la calle, donde pueda ser atacada de nuevo. — Su voz sonaba firme e inflexible. Grandioso, no sólo era un vampiro, también era un hombre de Neandertal con esteroides.

_Tú Tarzán, yo Jane._

— Entonces, ¿Elena? — preguntó, llevándola sin miedo a través de la noche.

— Mm — gruñó. Él no obtendría ni una mirada de ella.

—Está bien. Por cierto, buen beso. ¿Se va a repetir pronto? Porque sin lugar a dudas, yo podría tener más ideas. — El exagerado movimiento de sus cejas, era casi cómico, si hubiera estado con humor para reír.

El hombre era un dulce. Pero ella no quería que le recordara ese beso a cada minuto. Iba a ser bastante difícil, estando apretada contra su fuerte pecho. Con cada paso que daba, sus músculos se movían frotándose contra ella, enviando las más deliciosas sensaciones a través de su cuerpo adolorido. Era realmente irritante.

— Elena Gilbert — finalmente admitió —. Y de nada. — Levantó su barbilla y apretó la mandíbula.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— Hey, yo salvé tu trasero ahí — dijo ella. La memoria de él claramente necesitaba ser refrescada.

— Sólo después de que yo salvé el tuyo, por lo que en cuanto a mí estamos a mano.

Tenía razón, pero ella prefería morderse la lengua antes que admitirlo.

— Puedo decirte gracias, si tú lo haces. — La miró retándola.

— Tú primero. — Ella no caería en el truco de darle las gracias, si él no lo hacía primero.

— No, tú primero — replicó él y siguió caminando, cargándola como si no pesara nada.

Una pareja de jóvenes que pasaban por la acera, los miraron perplejos. Elena se contuvo en decirles que se metieran en sus malditos asuntos.

— Olvídalo.

— ¡Malcriada!

— ¿A quién llamas malcriada? ¡Mírate a ti mismo, tremendo idiota!

_Un tremendo idiota grande, guapo, y sexy._

— Bueno, este tremendo idiota fue muy útil hace unos minutos, ¿no crees? Y además, no creíste que fuera tan idiota, cuando me besaste la otra noche. Recuerdo claramente cómo estabas sobre mí.

La vergüenza se apoderó de ella, haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran. Ella no necesitaba un recordatorio de su conducta desenfrenada de aquella noche. No era la manera en que normalmente reaccionaba hacia los hombres. Normalmente cuando se veía frente a un hombre, ella no tomaba la iniciativa. Normalmente los dejaba ser los caballeros que querían pretender ser. Además estaba acostumbrada a hacerlos guardar su distancia, ella no abandonaba su buen sentido, bueno, no de la forma en que había sucedido la noche anterior. Fue simplemente un error, se dijo a sí misma. Incluso el alcohólico más decidido caería en tentación de vez en cuando. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era volver a ello y olvidar lo ocurrido.

Como si fuera tan fácil con la forma en que su cuerpo le cosquilleaba ante su toque. Tan solo su olor a cuero y especias producía espasmos en su estómago, y no hablaba precisamente de dolores menstruales, no, ella estaba hablando de espasmos orgásmicos. Le haría bien mantenerse alejada de él.

— ¿Necesitas un recordatorio? — Damon bajó su cabeza.

_¡Diablos, no!_

Ella lo recordaba todo muy bien—. ¡No te atrevas! — gritó Elena, más para sí misma, que para él. Si le permitía volver a besarla, se derretiría por completo y se convertiría en un trozo de masilla. No podía permitirse que esto sucediera otra vez. Una sola vez, había sido suficiente, muchas gracias.

Él le sonrió con su encanto de chico malo que convirtió a su interior en puré.

— ¿Tal vez más tarde? — él preguntó y continuó caminando, aparentemente sin haberse alterado por su respuesta.

Elena miró a su alrededor, tratando de orientarse. Estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, a sólo una cuadra de la casa de él.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — Ella casi podía adivinarlo, pero quería su confirmación.

— A mi casa. Dudo que quieras ir al hospital. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

El hospital no sería una buena opción. Con sus heridas, estaba segura que involucrarían a la policía. No sólo no podría ser capaz de explicarles por qué había estado en una pelea con vampiros, también su pasado saldría a la luz.

— ¿Te importaría explicarme qué estaba haciendo una chica como tú luchando contra dos vampiros?

— ¿Qué tal si tú lo explicas?

Su mirada parecía genuinamente aturdida y la sorprendió—. ¿No estarás sugiriendo que yo tuve algo que ver con eso?

— Bueno, ¿lo hiciste?

Damon movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado—. Yo no soy la clase de hombre que envía a dos matones tras mujeres indefensas como tú.

— Yo no soy indefensa.

Levantó una ceja burlonamente —. Lo que sea. Yo hago mi propio trabajo sucio. No contrato a otros para que lo hagan por mí.

— Ya veo.

— No veo cómo podrías. — Hizo una pausa —. Yo estaba buscándote. Al parecer otra persona te encontró primero. ¿Quieres explicarme lo que querían de ti, además de lo obvio?

¿Qué parte de la lucha había escuchado antes de que él interviniera? ¿Estaba consciente de que Frederik había querido tener sexo con ella? — No lo sé. Estaba tan sorprendida por los dos matones, como tú.

— Créeme, los vampiros no atacan indiscriminadamente. Siempre hay una razón.

Él no podría estar en lo cierto. Los vampiros atacaban cada vez que les daba la gana o cuando encontraban un blanco fácil. Como si necesitaran una razón para hacer daño. ¿Pensaba que era lo suficientemente ingenua para creer que los vampiros tenían una especie de código moral por el cuál se regían?

— Dado que ellos eran los que me atacaban, tal vez deberías preguntarle a ellos.

— Los vampiros muertos no hablan.

— Uno sigue vivo. ¿Qué tal si vas tras él, en lugar de secuestrarme?

— Me haré cargo de ti primero, te guste o no. ¿Puedes agarrar las llaves de mi bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta, por favor?

Sería más fácil si la bajara de sus brazos, pero él parecía no tener intención de hacerlo. Elena se inclinó hacia su lado y estiró el brazo para alcanzar el bolsillo. La acción puso su cabeza más cerca de la él. Ella lo sintió inhalar con fuerza. ¿Estaba oliendo su cabello?

Rápidamente sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se acercó a la puerta. En cuestión de segundos frente a la puerta abierta y se disponían a entrar. Elena vio la gran mansión por adentro. Los techos eran por lo menos de tres metros de altura, y el estilo le recordaba la década de 1900, que era probablemente cuando el edificio fue construido.

Entraron en la gran mansión que en otros tiempos había funcionado como casa de huéspedes, y sin esfuerzo, Damon la llevó por las escaleras, hasta el piso superior.

Había muchas puertas y se podía ver claramente una pequeña oficina y la sala de estar. Damon se paró delante de una de ellas dio un empujón con el pie y entraron a lo que parecía ser su habitación. ¿Pero es que no podía curarla en la sala de estar? La habitación era grande, un escritorio, un gran librero y un sofá. En una esquina vio un saco de boxeo colgado del techo, algo que esperaría ver en un gimnasio de boxeo, no en la habitación de un vampiro. No es que ella hubiera estado en la guarida de un vampiro alguna vez.

Damon la se sentó en el sofá. Cuando sus brazos la soltaron, ella se sintió extrañamente fría y se estremeció al instante. Confirmó lo que había sentido cuando cayó sobre él antes: su cuerpo era tibio. Y ahora que lo pensaba, cuando la había besado la noche anterior, sus labios y su lengua habían sido completamente calientes. ¿Cómo puede ser? Siempre había asumido que el cuerpo de un vampiro era frío, de hecho, ella sabía eso por las películas. Pero de ninguna manera le preguntaría por qué. Por lo que sabía, él estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo y pensaría que ella estaba interesada en él, ¡cuando no lo estaba en absoluto!

— Has perdido un poco de sangre. Ten. — Le entregó la manta que había sido colocada descuidadamente sobre el respaldo del sillón.

— Gracias. — Ella tomó la manta con dedos temblorosos y se cubrió la parte inferior del cuerpo con ella. El nerviosismo invadió su cuerpo al saber que estaba sola con él y nada menos que en su habitación. Este era su terruño… tenía toda la ventaja que él pudiera desear.

— Ves, sí tienes buenos modales. — Caminó hacia una puerta y desapareció detrás en lo que ella supuso era el cuarto de baño.

— ¡Zoquete! —gruñó en voz baja. El hombre era exasperante. La trataba como a una niña, cuando no lo era en absoluto.

Perder a sus padres a temprana edad. Ver la casa de sus padres ocupada por una familia de acogida con quienes, su tía dos años mayor, ella y su pequeño hermano tuvieron que vivir, para después tener que huir de ahí porque quisieron violar a su tía había asegurado que ellas crecieran rápidamente. El robar, engañar, y luchar para recuperar lo que era suyo durante su adolescencia, habían hecho el resto. Ellas habían madurado temprana edad. A sus diez y siete años era una mujer autosuficiente. ¡Definitivamente no era una niña!

— ¿Qué estás murmurando?

Él la había sorprendido al regresar tan rápidamente, con un recipiente con agua y una toalla en la mano.

— No estoy murmurando nada.

— Muévete — él ordenó—. Voy a limpiar tus heridas.

— Puedo hacerlo yo misma. No te acercarás a mi sangre. —¿Acaso ella tenía la palabra ingenua tatuada en la frente? Como si no supiera lo que él quería.

— Ah, ya veo el problema. ¿Estás preocupada que te muerda? Si esa hubiera sido mi intención, lo habría hecho donde te encontré. Confía en mí, normalmente no tomo mi comida para llevar. Me alimento al paso.

¿La había comparado con comida para llevar?

— Tus colmillos no se acercarán a mi piel. — Hizo hincapié en su respuesta con una mirada de advertencia que el vampiro feroz ignoró completamente.

— Y yo que pensé que te gustaba, teniendo en cuenta ese beso…

Él tuvo el descaro de sacar a relucir nuevamente el tema en su cara.

_¡Imbécil!_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Damon contuvo sus ganas de sonreír. Elena era una luchadora y combatía con él en todo momento. Después de lo que escucho en el Grill, había decidido cederle el _honor_ de conquistar a Caroline a Stefan y se había dedicado a vagar por las calles en busca de comida, cuando un embriagador aroma había desviado su camino. Al instante, lo había reconocido como el olor de Elena, la mujer que lo había besado algunas noches atrás.

Mientras seguía su rastro, había escuchado un grito de repente. Instintivamente, él sabía que era ella, a pesar de que la primera vez que había escuchado su voz había sido en otra ocasión muy distinta. Una vez que vio el dilema en que estaba metida, no había ninguna duda de su parte. Tenía que protegerla, fuese lo que fuese. Incluso si ella había tratado de matarlo.

No conocía a ninguno de los dos vampiros con los cuales ella estaba luchando, y estaba más que seguro de que eran nuevos en la ciudad, ¿desde cuándo había más vampiros que ellos en Mystic Falls? Elena había demostrado ser bastante buena con la estaca, y por suerte no la había usado en él. Sin embargo, cuando de repente estaba montada sobre él después de haber dejado tieso al bastardo, su ritmo cardíaco se había duplicado. Damon no estaba seguro si el motivo era la estaca en la mano o la posición que ella había tomado sobre él.

A pesar de sus protestas, ahora se había sentado en el sofá, moviéndola hacia un lado con su muslo presionándole la cadera. Y él obtuvo su respuesta: su corazón latía con fuerza de nuevo. Era el contacto con ella, lo que hacía que su pulso aumentara, justo como se sintió cuando ella se sentó sobre él y durante ese primer beso.

_¿Primer beso?_

Sí, porque habría un segundo y un tercero y un…

Damon carraspeó—. Elena, vamos a quitarte esa blusa. — A él le gustaba decir su nombre. Le quedaba con sus largos cabellos castaños y sus labios carnosos hechos para besar. Se prometió en ese momento a sí mismo, que ella no dejaría su casa hasta que él no hubiera probado nuevamente esos labios.

— ¡No! No llevo nada debajo.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante, mientras una visión de su piel desnuda aparecía en su mente.

¡_Aún mejor_!

— Bueno, eso me ahorra tener que liberarte de tu sostén. — ¿Podía ella escuchar el deseo en su voz y sentir cómo se había elevado la temperatura de su cuerpo, anticipando el verla desnuda?

— ¡Idiota!

Ella podía gritarle todo lo que quisiera. Él sabía que no tenía otras armas en ella, bueno, al menos ninguna que pudiera lastimarlo. El cuchillo que llevaba en su cadera era de metal y no le haría mucho daño, lo que significaba por lo menos, que esa noche no trataría de matarlo. Definitivamente, era una mejoría respecto a la noche anterior.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me ocupe de tus heridas, si no quieres quitarte la blusa?

— Puedo hacerlo yo misma.

— ¿Siempre eres tan terca?

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Te matará dejar que alguien te ayude?

Elena apretó los labios en una delgada línea, y luego empujó cuidadosamente un lado de su vestimenta hecha añicos de su hombro, dejando al descubierto una gran herida. Su piel era olivácea, pero tenía un moreno perfecto. El olor de la sangre lo envolvió, inundándolo con su esencia. ¿Cómo podría él no verse afectado por esta tentadora criatura? La resistencia era inútil, la rendición inevitable. El jurado todavía deliberaba en quién se entregaría a quién.

— Se ve mal. — Él dobló una esquina de la toalla mojada y la pasó por la herida con ligeros golpecitos para absorber la sangre que emanaba. Ella hizo una mueca, a pesar de que él apenas hizo presión sobre la herida. — Lo siento, pero voy a tener que limpiarla para que no se infecte. Por suerte, el cuchillo sólo te rozó.

Cuando él vio al vampiro preparándose para lanzar el cuchillo, había reaccionado por puro instinto. Porque ella estaba montándolo, una posición que había disfrutado durante muy poco tiempo… no había sido capaz de moverse lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que ella se lastimara.

Damon bajó la cabeza, fingiendo inspeccionar la herida. En realidad, disfrutaba de su cercanía —. No es muy profunda.

— ¿No tienes alcohol o algo así? — preguntó ella.

— Me temo que no. No tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios aquí, ya que no lo necesito.

Sus propias heridas dependiendo de la gravedad de estas se curaban sin ninguna medicación hecha por el hombre, con rapidez después de alimentarse o mientras dormía.

— Claro, supongo que el ser un vampiro tiene sus ventajas — remarcó en un tono cortante.

Por la forma en que lo dijo, no parecía que ella pensara que fuera algo bueno. Francamente, su habilidad para sanar rápidamente era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ser un vampiro. Estar herido era terrible.

— ¿Qué más sabes de mí? ¿Debería de presentarme a mí mismo o eso no es necesario? —preguntó. Por un segundo, reconsideró la decisión de llevarla a su casa, pero de todos modos ella sabía lo que él era, no había necesidad de esconderse. Tal vez, ya tenía un expediente completo sobre él. No le importaría ayudar a sumar algunos detalles, como, qué le gustaba en la cama.

—Damon Salvatore — simplemente respondió Elena.

No le sorprendió que ella supiera su nombre. Ya que se había dado cuenta que ella lo había seguido varias noches y hacia dos noches había venido preparada con una estaca, probablemente sabía más que solo su nombre.

— Esta es la primera vez que tengo mi propia pequeña acosadora. Estoy muy halagado. — A menos claro que tratara de matarlo de nuevo, si es que esa había sido su intención la otra noche.

— Yo no soy una acosadora. — Su mirada desafiante lo golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago. Había tanto dolor en sus ojos, que quería abrigarla en sus brazos y apretarla con fuerza. Su propia reacción lo sorprendió. Él no era de los tipos que abrazaban.

— ¿Cómo le llamas entonces, cuando me sigues a todas partes en la noche durante casi un mes?

Una vez más, la boca se le torció en una delgada línea. A Elena, evidentemente, no le gustaba ser acorralada. No le dio ninguna respuesta. ¿Estaba enfadada ahora y no hablaría más con él?

— ¿Quieres decir que no soy el único al que acechas? Bueno, ahora me siento herido. Y yo que pensaba que estabas interesada en mí.

— Oh, eres un cabrón arrogante — escupió.

— Arrogante o no, hice que hablaras. — Sonrió Damon. Le encantaba la forma en que se enrojecieron sus mejillas y casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaban. Ella era encantadora cuando se enfadaba. Tal vez debería seguir provocándola.

Él sintió la piel caliente bajo su mano con la que la tomaba del hombro para mantenerla inmóvil. Dejó que su pulgar explorara un poco, deslizándose lentamente sobre su piel. El movimiento calentaba los aceites naturales en su piel, y el aroma cautivador llegaba a su nariz. Ella era como un perfume cautivador que lo hacía marearse. Eso y el aroma de su sangre habían hecho estragos en su cuerpo y mente.

Sus colmillos temblaban listos para aparecer y enterrarse en su carne, hambriento por probarla.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? — preguntó Elena de repente, su voz era tensa. ¿Lo había sorprendido mirándola?

—Voy a tener que cerrar la herida, de lo contrario, no dejará de sangrar.

¡_Buena salvada Damon_!

— ¿No tendrás por ahí una curita? — Su tono era sarcástico. Estaba claro que no confiaba en él, más de lo que pudiera arrojarlo, que no sería muy lejos en absoluto. No con sus enormes proporciones. Él examinó su bonito cuerpo. Ella era hermosa, y francamente ahora que la observaba de cerca dudaba que su cuerpo tuviera gran diferencia de otro delicado cuerpo que el recordaba a la perfección muy a su pesar. Dios tenía que dejar de pensar así, Elena no era Katherine, ni por asomo.

— ¿O sí? — Su voz le hizo levantar los ojos, para ver su herida nuevamente. ¿Curita? Por supuesto que no, él no tendría tal cosa.

— Tengo algo mejor que eso. — ¿Qué demonios?, él haría lo que normalmente hacía: cerrar la herida con su sangre deslizando su dedo sobre ella. Utilizar las herramientas que tenía.

Damon pincho su dedo con su colmillo y sintió que ella se alejaba de él—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? — El pánico se escuchaba en su voz y sus ojos se abrieron.

— Poner mi sangre en tus heridas. Eso las arreglará. — Era bastante simple y sería una sensación magnifica. Después chuparía su dedo y podría sentir un poco de su sangre después de todo.

Elena se echó hacia atrás, luchando por alejarse de él, pero la estiró con ambas manos.

—Confía en mí, no te haré daño. —Infundió su voz con un tono suave.

— ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

— No, en absoluto. En realidad, creo que eres muy inteligente. Muy pocos seres humanos saben sobre nosotros, pero es obvio que tú sí.

— Es correcto. Y es por eso exactamente por lo que no voy a dejar que te acerques a mi sangre. —Había un tono duro en su voz, lo que reflejaba su mirada de hielo. Fundir ese hielo se había convertido en la tarea más importante por cumplir en su agenda.

— No te pongas histérica. No te morderé. Puedes golpearme si lo hago — le ofreció con una sonrisa pícara. Entonces la atrajo hacia sí, mientras él seguía mirando sus ojos, perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Ella todavía tenía miedo. No confiaba en él, pero le permitió acercarse. Sin prisa, volvió a pinchar su dedo con su colmillo y cuando la gota de sangre apareció, acaricio la herida con suavidad rosando el dedo sobre su piel. Tan suave, como seda, como de terciopelo.

El olor de la sangre casi lo drogó, pero hizo a un lado el hambre —. Solo vas a sentir mi dedo, será un pequeño cosquilleo, ¿lista?

No hubo respuesta, pero podía sentirla aguantando la respiración.

Poco a poco, su dedo se deslizo por su hombro acariciando la herida. Su sangre la recorrió y la herida comenzó a cerrase, al terminar de recorrer toda la longitud del corte, llevo su propio dedo a su boca. Elena sabía a vainilla, cereza y especias. Nunca había probado algo tan bueno. Si hubiera una elección, haría un festín con ella todas las noches y nunca probaría otra cosa de nuevo.

Volvió a hacer sangrar su dedo y lo pasó sobre el corte una vez más, incluso más lento en esta ocasión para saborear el momento, pero ya sintió su piel cerrada y curada. No salía más sangre a través de la misma. Ella tendría una cicatriz pequeña, pero la herida ya se había curado. Incapaz de separarse, él puso sus labios en el mismo lugar que había sanado y lo besó.

— ¿Es eso parte de la curación? —Le oyó preguntar.

No lo era, pero para ella, él lo haría parte del proceso de curación—. Sí. —Damon plantó otro beso ligero como una pluma en la herida.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la suya. ¿Sabía que le estaba mintiendo?

Elena inspeccionó su herida y por primera vez le dio una mirada de aprobación.

— Oh, eso es impresionante.

— No dolió, ¿verdad?

La pregunta la hizo ruborizarse. De repente parecía suave y vulnerable, no como la fuerte guerrera que había conocido en el callejón, ni tampoco como la chica con exceso de confianza en sí misma del bosque.

— Vamos a ver tus otras lesiones.

Damon intentó ser lo más profesionalmente posible al respecto, pero estaba seguro de que apenas podía disimular su impaciencia. Esperaba encontrar, muchos pequeños cortes que pudiera sellar. Cualquier excusa para tocar su piel y después besarla. Quería hacer eso toda la noche. Deslizar su dedo y luego besar cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo tentador, explorar cada pliegue y cada ángulo.

— Estoy bien. Esa era la única herida —le aseguró Elena y se enderezó.

Damon le miró su blusa, y se dio cuenta de las manchas de sangre y de la tela rota sobre sus pechos —. Mentirosa.

Abrió el primer botón de su blusa, mientras Elena trataba de empujarle las manos.

— No te muevas. Estoy tratando de ayudarte. —No había nada malo si él conseguía un poco de acción en el proceso.

— ¡Claro! —dijo ella entre dientes.

— Vamos, piensa en mí como un médico. — Estaría más que feliz de jugar al doctor con ella, sobre todo si tenía que examinarla desnuda. Y si ella era tímida, le ayudaría a superar su timidez desnudándose él mismo. De hecho, él le pediría que lo desnudara.

Sin inmutarse, abrió otro botón. La mano de Elena se acercó a detenerlo. Suavemente la apartó y continuó. Cuando abrió otro botón y vislumbró la curva de su pecho, él respiró fuertemente.

Aire acondicionado. Tendría que haber encendido el aire acondicionado. Estaba poniéndose muy caluroso en la habitación. Sí ¿Por qué demonios no podía haberla curado en la sala principal o cuando menos en la sala de estar del piso superior?

Cuando abrió el último botón, apartó el lado derecho de su blusa, dejando ver al descubierto su pecho. Haciendo caso omiso del corte por un segundo, se dio cuenta de su perfecta redondez, del tamaño de una toronja pequeña, a la espera de una caricia. Fruta madura, lista para ser cosechada. Era un bastardo afortunado.

Una vez más, Damon tuvo que aclarar su seca garganta—. Es una fea herida. La limpiaré con agua tibia primero. — Tenía que seguir hablando, para no caer sobre ella y devorarla—. Creo que te lastimó con una de sus garras.

Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Elena había volteado la cara hacia otro lado, como si no quisiera ver. Su mirada retornó a su pecho. El corte era de unos diez centímetros de largo y apenas había esquivado su pezón. Continuaba sangrando.

Tomó la toalla húmeda y comenzó a limpiar poco a poco la herida con una mano, mientras que su otra mano agarraba su pecho desde abajo, para mantenerlo quieto. Ella se estremeció al principio, cuando él tocó su suave pecho con la mano, pero no dijo nada. Le gustaba sentir el peso de su pecho en su mano, se dio cuenta que para él era del tamaño perfecto. Le dio un apretón apenas perceptible. Una perfecta combinación de firmeza y suavidad le dieron la bienvenida.

— Voy a tener que cerrar el corte ahora. Estás perdiendo mucha sangre. — Le dijo en voz baja, pues no quería asustarla de ninguna manera, no quería destruir ese momento perfecto.

Elena finalmente lo miró a los ojos—. Hazlo. — Él se sorprendió por el tono ronco de su voz.

En el momento en que Damon acerco su dedo de nuevo a su boca para pincharlo nuevamente con el colmillo y bajó la cabeza contra su pecho, sabía que iba a hacer algo más que curar su corte. El deseo que fluía por sus entrañas, lo mantenía en un firme control. Con la primera pasada del dedo sobre su lesión, él se endureció. Esto lo iba a hacer lentamente, llevo su dedo de nuevo a su boca y se lo chupo y se obligó hacerlo lentamente, así, él podría prolongar el puro y absoluto momento de éxtasis que sentía. Volvió a repetir el mismo proceso dos veces y acerco su boca para besar el pecho, tal y como lo había hecho en el hombro, descuidadamente lamio dos veces donde antes había estado el corte y se había sellado, pero era incapaz de detenerse.

— Elena — susurró mientras su lengua se alejaba del corte y pasaba sobre su pezón endurecido. ¿_Endurecido_? ¿Estaba ella excitada?

Y luego sintió sus manos en su pelo, como si quisiera mantenerlo en su lugar. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de su pezón, y poco a poco lo succionó. Su mano acariciaba su hermoso pecho, mientras chupaba su pezón más profundamente en su boca. No se cansaba de ella. Sabía a cielo, como un sueño, un cuento de hadas.

Incluso la forma en que jugaba con su pelo, lo excitaba. Cuando de pronto, ella lanzó un gemido, pensó que iba a venirse en ese momento y terminaría sobre sus pantalones. Su pene anhelaba su centro blando, dándole un doloroso recordatorio, de que no había tenido relaciones sexuales en casi dos semanas.

Damon soltó su pezón, sólo para dirigir su atención hacia el otro pecho. No se atrevía a utilizar sus dientes para estirarlos con más fuerza, para que no le diera miedo. Pero él la quería… no, la _necesitaba_… debajo de él. Le apretó la espalda hacia los cojines del sofá y cambió su propia posición, empujando su pesado muslo en medio de sus piernas.

**XOXOXO**

Elena sentía su peso sobre ella y la presión del muslo contra su parte íntima, mientras él seguía utilizando su talentosa lengua contra sus pechos. Con cada pasada, enviaba rayos de fuego hasta su interior, derritiendo todo a su paso. Sintió que su ropa interior se mojaba evidenciando su deseo, y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo respondiese a él. De la misma forma que él respondía a ella: su erección presionando su cadera era imposible de ignorar. Demasiado grande para pasarlo por alto, muy difícil de hacerlo desaparecer, incluso si quisiera.

Elena arqueó su espalda para forzarlo a acercarse y deslizó su mano hacia su firme trasero. Cuando ella lo apretó, sus músculos se contrajeron al sentirla. ¿Era su piel suave o áspera? ¿Sería suave, firme y caliente? Sin pensarlo, dejó que su mano se deslizara por debajo de sus jeans ajustados para explorarlo.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió su piel. El hombre ni siquiera llevaba ropa interior. Sólo la idea hizo, que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera casi cinco grados más.

Él gruñó en voz alta, cuando lo agarró con firmeza. Damon soltó su pecho el tiempo suficiente para que un emocionado— ¡Oh, sí! —saliera de sus labios.

Entonces su boca trazó un camino de lava derretida, desde su pecho a su cuello, antes de que él la mirara. En el momento en que apretó sus labios en ella, ella notó que sus ojos brillaban de color rojo. Sus labios le incitaron a rendirse, mientras su lengua la tentaba. Resistir, sería imposible. Su lengua se reunió con la de él, para un duelo desigual. A medida que él ganaba terreno, de repente sintió cómo él la presionaba con más fuerza sobre los cojines, hasta que… su lengua tocó ¡sus colmillos! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Durmiendo con el enemigo?

Elena gritó y lo empujó hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas. Al instante, nuevamente una ola de dolor corrió a través de sus costillas— ¡Ahh! —gritó lamentándose.

¡Ella era estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

Damon se hizo hacia atrás y levantó su peso de ella—. ¿Qué pasa? — La miró preocupado, pero ella no se dejó engañar. Sus ojos encendidos de rojo destellaban como faros de alarma, y sus dientes puntiagudos asomaban por debajo de sus labios. Si alguna vez hubiera tenido alguna duda acerca de lo que era, todas se habrían desvanecido con solo una mirada a sus colmillos afilados.

Sujetando sus costillas para contrarrestar el dolor, ella lo miró. No podía formar una frase coherente, estaba demasiado aturdida por sus toques y besos.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías otra lesión? — le increpó y le tocó el costado con la mano.

Elena se estremeció, no porque le doliera, sino porque no quería sentir su tacto. La hacía marearse y volverse estúpida. Sólo una mujer estúpida podría estarse besando con un vampiro… y gustarle.

— No me toques — ladró.

Damon le dio una mirada de asombro —. Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño. Debiste habérmelo dicho antes. — Se acercó a su costado y puso su mano sobre sus costillas. Ella quería retroceder, pero él le lanzó una mirada de advertencia —. No te muevas.

Sus movimientos sutiles, comprobando si sus costillas estaban rotas, eran inesperados. ¿Cómo podía un vampiro con manos tan grandes tener un tacto suave? Tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza durante la pelea y estaba alucinando.

— Nada parece estar roto. No son más que moretones. — Cuando él la miró otra vez, se dio cuenta de que el rojo en sus ojos había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por un azul profundo. ¿Tenía que verse tan magnífico?

Elena asintió con la cabeza —. Me duele como el infierno.

Su mano se acercó a acariciarle la mejilla tan suavemente, que no podía comprender ese lado de él, y los destellos de vampiro que había visto.

— Voy a ser más cuidadoso en el futuro. — Los labios de Damon se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara —. Entonces, ¿dónde estábamos?

Su boca se acercó a ella, pero ella se retiró. El hombre estaba obviamente tan confiado, que pensaba que podría continuar donde se había quedado. Como si fuera alguna doncella en apuros, volviéndose loca por su salvador.

_¡Idiota arrogante!_

—Estábamos justo al final. Y no iremos a ninguna parte desde aquí.

Elena tenía que detener esta locura y salir de su casa, o por lo menos de su habitación. Él probablemente estaba usando algún truco de vampiros, no podía usar la compulsión pero quien sabe que otros trucos tenían los vampiros. ¿Por qué más ella lo habría dejado tocarla y besarla tan íntimamente? Por supuesto, esa tenía que ser la razón. No era la clase de mujer que dejaría que sus hormonas se derritieran en el momento en que un hombre caliente le mostrara un poco de atención. No, ella siempre mantuvo el control. Vampiro o no, él era un hombre, y ella siempre había sabido cómo manejar a un hombre.

— Tal vez deberías descansar un poco. ¿Puedo traerte algo?

¿Qué tramaba Damon? Tal vez él tenía la intención de drogarla. No estaba segura ahí. Ella nunca debió haberle permitido que la llevara a su casa.

Su mirada lujuriosa le recordó que su blusa aún estaba completamente abierta, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Rápidamente la cerró y lo alcanzó a ver fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Puedes traerme una bolsa de hielo para reducir la hinchazón de las costillas?

Damon se levantó del sofá, llevando su entrepierna a la altura de sus ojos. Su enorme erección era imposible de ignorar. ¿Estaría haciéndolo a propósito para tentarla? Su vientre se contraía ante la idea de imaginarlo enterrando su pene dentro de ella.

— Por supuesto. Dame un minuto. —podían hacer otra cosa, él podría darle su sangre y eso sanaría cualquier lesión inmediatamente. Pero a ella quizá eso le parecería asqueroso.

Elena lo observó mientras él salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina. Pensó que tenía menos de un minuto, antes de que él regresara con la bolsa de hielo, y ella lo usó sabiamente.

En menos de diez segundos estaba en la puerta de entrada, abriéndola sigilosamente. Por suerte, no se había quitado los zapatos. Ella no se molestó en abotonarse la blusa y se escurrió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Damon era peligroso, y no sólo porque era un vampiro. Él era un hombre que podía llegar hasta ella, penetrar sus defensas y devastarla. Ella no podía dejar que eso sucediera nunca. Durante todos estos años, había resguardado cuidadosamente su corazón, para que nadie jamás le hiciera daño. No bajaría la guardia ahora. Ni para él, ni para nadie.

Él seguía siendo el enemigo. No podía traicionar la memoria de sus padres al fraternizar con él, un ser de la misma especia del responsable de la muerte de ellos, y ni pensar lo que diría Jeremy. Se sentía como una traidora por haber sentido placer cuando Damon la había tocado. Ella nunca lo permitiría de nuevo.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Jeremy parecía león enjaulado cuando Elena llego a casa. El rostro lo tenía empapado de sudor y tenía el ceño fruncido. Había buscado a Elena por toda la ciudad, y después de haber encontrado ese vampiro tieso en el callejón se le había ido el alma del cuerpo. Después de haber agotado los métodos regulares de búsqueda usando sus mejorados sentidos, había finalmente pedido ayuda a Bonnie.

Bonnie había realizado un hechizo de localización y había dicho que Elena estaba a en la esquina y se movía hacia la casa. Cuando la vio entrar por la puerta, no pudo evitar correr y abrazar con fuerza a su hermana mayor. — Afloja — le rogó. — Aprietas fuerte. — y es que el dolor en las costillas iba en aumento ahora que se había enfriado el golpe.

Jeremy la soltó, se alejó de ella y la observo, su blusa estaba desgarrada y llena de sangre pero ella no sangraba. — ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien, la sangre no es mía — Mintió, no podía decirle había sido mal herida por un vampiro y había dejado que otro la llevara a su casa, cuidara de ella y le untara su sangre en las heridas para sanarla. Heridas que en este momento no eran finas líneas como pequeños rasguños y moretones.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Jeremy. Por unos breves momentos antes de que Bonnie dijera que Elena caminaba hacia la casa, había sentido que había perdido a su hermana mayor. Su cuerpo le dolía de pensar las últimas palabras que había cruzado con su hermana, eran él diciéndole que necesitaba drogarse, sin más explicaciones.

Elena ya se había dado cuenta de que Damon no podría estar detrás del ataque contra ella. Después de todo, el vampiro Cara de Culo, casi lo había matado, y Damon no se había visto con el más mínimo remordimiento o enojo, cuando ella había matado al chupa-sangre con la estaca. A menos que él hubiese hecho todo esto para engañarla y hacerla confiar en él… lo cual no tendría ningún sentido. Ella rechazó la idea por completo. De todos modos no podía dejar que su hermano supiera que un vampiro la había cuidado y ayudado por lo que solamente se limitó a decir — Estoy bien, de verdad, no te preocupes no fue nada.

Jeremy se puso rígido, evidentemente no le creía. Sin dudarlo jalo a su hermana hacia el sillón de la sala, Bonnie estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la mesa de centro recogiendo sus cosas, un pequeño paño que tenía una mancha de sangre, una plomada algo rara, y un mapa de Mystic Falls. Elena agarro la mano de Jeremy y noto un corte.

— Bonnie necesitaba mi sangre para el hechizo de localización — explico él — pero eso no es de lo que quería hablar. De verdad dime ¿Qué paso?

Elena había estado pensando en modos de disfrazar la historia sin que fuera todo una mentira, de modo que comenzó a explicar. — Fui al bosque a entrenar, cuando regresaba cortando camino por callejones me emboscaron dos vampiros. Peleamos y cuando estuve en posición mate a uno, el otro huyo y yo no le pude dar alcance, cuando me di cuenta que ya era tarde, decidí volver a casa, fin de la historia.

Jeremy y Bonnie entrecerraron los ojos, era obvio que tenían sus dudas sobre eso, pero evidentemente ella no iba a decir nada mas — Algo grande está pasando, todos mis poros me dicen que hay muchos vampiros rodeándome, pero aún no he estado lo suficientemente cerca para identificar quienes son.

Elena le lanzo una mirada, suspiro… ella sabía por lo menos de cinco pero no los podía entregar así como así. Damon la había ayudado, aparte de haberla derretido cual mantequilla puesta al sol, Stefan y Lexi le habían caído bien, y luego estaba la otra chica, y el novio de esta. Jeremy aún estaba ajustándose a todo ese asunto de ser uno de los cinco. Ojala no descubriera quienes eran los vampiros, pronto. Elena cerró los ojos, no quería pensar en ello, no era posible que se estuviera dejando llevar por sentimientos y sensaciones. Los vampiros eran malos, despiadados y no tenían corazón.

_¿Despiadados? _

_¿De verdad no tenían corazón?_

_¿De verdad los vampiros no eran capaces de sentimientos humanos?_

Elena volteo a ver a Bonnie — De verdad, — suspiro ella — no he tenido ninguna visión, ambas sabemos que tener visiones no son cosas que puedo controlar como hacer un hechizo.

Elena se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala — ¿y Jenna? — pregunto.

— Tía Jenna, no debe tardar, me envió un mensaje diciendo que se tenía que quedar hasta tarde en el archivo, así que ve a cambiarte para que no te vea así — Jeremy le hizo una seña recordándole su blusa desgarrada, Jenna sabía lo que movía a sus sobrinos, ella misma se estaba especializando en historia antigua y ocultismo en la facultad. Pero ese no era motivo para darle preocupaciones.

Elena subió a su cuarto a cambiarse la blusa y los pantalones ensangrentados. Cuando regreso a la sala Bonni y Jeremy cuchichiaban algo sobre una tumba llena de vampiros y un hechizo de protección que terminaría la noche del cometa. Elena los miro — ¿les importaría ponerme al corriente?

Bonnie comenzó a hablar — El otro día, leyendo los grimorios de mis antepasados di con uno de una tal Emily Bennett donde detalla un hechizo de protección y sello, un hechizo que uso el 25 de Septiembre de 1864, para sellar una tumba bajo la iglesia donde se supone murieron veintisiete "civiles" durante la guerra civil. El punto es que ella explica que había prometido salvar a dos vampiresas que eran sus amigas y que para salvarlas a ellas tuvo que salvarlos a todos, lo que quiere decir que bajo la iglesia hay una tumba con lo que es más probable que sean veintisiete vampiros atrapados, veintisiete vampiros que tienen 145 años sin probar sangre, veintisiete vampiros sedientos, ¿podría ser a eso a lo que se refiere el sexto sentido de Jeremy?

Elena asintió, no estaba segura que esa fuera la respuesta. Ella creía que había por lo menos 5 vampiros un poco más cerca. — Bonnie ¿podríamos Jeremy y yo hablar a solas? — inquiero Elena.

Bonnie asintió — estaré en la concina ¿té?

Ambos le dieron un asentimiento de cabeza — Quería hablar contigo Jer, me dejaste pesando con eso de que yo no sabía lo que necesitabas.

Jeremy se sentía apenado por ese altercado con su hermana en los baños del colegio, sabía que tenía que explicarle a Elena todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos pero no sabía cómo empezar. Su sexto sentido, ese que le indicaba en todos los poros de su piel que había vampiros cerca estaba a punto de estallar, necesitaba algo que lo adormeciera, necesitaba relajarse y solo entrenar duro no estaba dando resultados, por eso había recurrido a esas drogas. Así que comenzó a tratar de explicar lo mejor que podía lo que sentía a flor de piel.

— No sabes lo que se siente tener todos los poros del cuerpo alterados, listos, en guardia en espera de un vampiro para poder matarlo. He estado a punto de golpear a algunos compañeros, solo porque me miran feo. — dijo suspirando

Elena lo abrazo — No lo sabía, lo siento.

En eso estaban cuando Jenna irrumpió en la casa loca de contenta — ¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré! — gritaba, Elena y Jeremy voltearon a verla sorprendidos. Tenía meses que había estado buscando el modo de que Elena pudiera reconocer a los vampiros antes de que estos sacaran los colmillos. Y al parecer esta noche lo había encontrado.

Jenna sostenía un legajo de papeles en la mano, un folder de cuero algo viejo amarrado tiras de cuero y listones de algodón, — ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Elena.

— Esto es la respuesta a tu problema para reconocer a los vampiros — contesto Jenna con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— Explícate por favor — urgió Jeremy.

Bonnie salía de la cocina, con las tazas de té en una charola. La dejo sobre la mesa de centro.

— Esto no son los registros oficiales de la historia del pueblo. Esto lo encontré en unas cajas que dono Zach Salvatore al archivo de la ciudad, con una nota que decía que eran para el archivo del consejo de fundadores. Yo los intercepté antes, bien sabemos para qué existe ese consejo, lamentablemente yo no soy una Gilbert y Jeremy y Elena aún son muy jóvenes para poder formar parte de él, — dijo como si su explicación de dirigiera a Bonnie que la observaba a detalle — ahora… esto es parte del diario personal de Giuseppe Salvatore. En él describe lo que paso en realidad la noche del 25 de Septiembre 1864. Esa noche utilizando una brújula hechizada que pertenecía a Johnathan Gilbert capturaron 27 vampiros y los quemaron en la iglesia del pueblo. Esa brújula es la respuesta. ¡Indica quien es y quien no es un vampiro! — Jeremy, Elena y Bonnie la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro. Sí ahora sabían eso, ¿pero eso de que les servía? Sin la brújula o un grimorio que dijera como hacer otra — La brújula debe estar en alguna de las cajas que recuperamos, después de que esos mal nacidos, e hijos de mierda de nuestros padres adoptivos se largaron de aquí — respondió Jenna a la pregunta no formulada que se veía en los rostros de sus sobrino y su amiga.

— Iré al ático a buscar las cajas. — Jeremy comenzó a subir las escaleras, de dos en dos.

Elena, Bonnie y Jenna se quedaron en la sala — ¿Podrías tu hacer otra? — pregunto Jenna a Bonnie.

— No sin saber cuál es el hechizo que usaron o como la calibraron para que apuntara hacia un vampiro en lugar del norte. — respondió Bonnie con una voz seria y solemne. A veces se le hacía raro que sus amigas hubieran aceptado su condición de bruja.

Jeremy rebusco en el ático y al poco rato bajo con una caja con varias cosas en ella. Un par de pistolas, balas de madera, un joyero de plata, un par de anillos de matrimonio, un reloj de bolsillo y la brújula. Jeremy toma la brújula — Siempre supuse que esta maldita cosa no servía, ahora sé por qué no apunta la norte. — le extiende la brújula a Elena.

Elena toma la brújula en sus manos la analiza pero no entiende con funciona. La aguja no se mueve. Voltea a ver a Jenna con la duda en la cara. — ¿Cómo funciona?

— Tengo que terminar de leer esto a ver si encuentro la respuesta. — dice Jenna alzando el legajo de papeles.

— Es tarde, debo irme a casa — Bonnie tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta. Solo vivía a tres casas de Elena. Así que no corría peligro. Aun así Jeremy la observo desde la terraza de la entrada hasta que entro a su casa.

Jenna tomo el legajo de papeles. Fue a la cocina a preparase un café. Una vez que su café estuvo preparado — Todos a dormir es tarde —dijo subiendo las escaleras. Se encerró en su cuarto — ahora sí, a leer este cuento de hadas — dijo para sí misma.

Elena corrió escaleras arriba, hacia su dormitorio, dejándose caer en su cama, para recuperar el aliento. Sujeto sus costillas, inhaló y sintió el dolor de sus pulmones rozándole los huesos heridos. Observo la brújula analizándola, tratando de encontrar la manera de hacerla funcionar. No sabe cómo ni porque comenzó a pensar en Damon, puede ser que él no hubiese enviado a esos vampiros tras ella, pero uno de sus amigos o ¿de verdad eran sus hermanos y prima? Bueno si eran o no, no era el problema, sino que uno de ellos lo había hecho. Todos eran vampiros. El hecho de que Damon no estuviera involucrado en todos los detalles, no quería decir que no tenía la culpa. Él era el enemigo. Darse cuenta de eso la golpeó más fuerte de lo esperado. ¿De verdad podía confiar en un vampiro? ¿La había engañado todo el tiempo y jugó al rescatador apasionado y preocupado para seguir su agenda? ¿Pero por qué? Había tenido todas las oportunidades para matarla, sin embargo, la había defendido. ¿Por qué?

El saber que ellos estaban solos en casa, solo hizo que sus más oscuros recuerdos vinieran a su mente. Recordar a esos que fingiendo estar preocupados por ellos, habían intentado no solamente quitarles todo, no era agradable. Al menos, estaban solo ellos tres. Nadie vendría a su habitación por la noche. Nadie la miraría. Elena sacó esos recuerdos de su mente. Había sobrevivido. Ella y su tía habían sobrevivido. Era lo único que importaba. Se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta. Después de tirar sus zapatos, volvió a desplomarse sobre la cama. Estaba demasiado cansada para levantarse y regresar a la cocina hasta el refrigerador para sacar una bolsa de hielo. En cambio, se volvió hacia la imagen que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. La foto de una pareja joven que le devolvían su sonrisa, su padre y su madre. —Papá, Mamá… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

_¿Qué iba a hacer? _

No podía permitir que su cuerpo reaccionara solo cuando se encontraba en presencia de Damon Salvatore. No, no y no.

Cuando las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, ella dejó que rodaran por su rostro. En la seguridad de sus propias cuatro paredes se permitió un momento de debilidad, con la esperanza de que las lágrimas alejaran su dolor, soledad y quizás también su ansiedad y su anhelo, pero sabiendo que no lo harían.

**XOXOXOXO**

Cuando Damon necesitaba pensar, siempre cocinaba. La actividad lo relajaba. Empuñar un cuchillo para mutilar un pollo era casi tan excitante como alimentarse de sangre… Gracias a la bruja que invento los añillos de día… Ese anillo le permitía comer todo lo que preparara. Aunque a veces para despejarse necesitara preparar todo un festín, siempre habría a quien darle toda esa comida de sobra. Tenía mucho en qué pensar, por lo que decidió hacer comida italiana.

No tenía idea de por qué Elena se había escapado de él. Para cualquier otro, sería una ocurrencia común, ya que de todos modos, ningún hombre realmente sabía lo que una mujer pensaba o sentía. Pero Damon siempre había sabido leer a las personas como si fueran libros después de lo que había pasado con Katherine se había concentrado en aprender todo sobre emociones y reacciones en las personas, hasta los más mínimos gestos él los podía percibir, así que no se explicaba cómo no había podido anticiparse a los movimientos de Elena. Es que su aroma y el tacto de su piel lo habían distraído tanto que no se había dado cuenta de los microgestos de su cara.

_Esto nunca le había ocurrido antes._

Al igual que la noche en que ella lo había besado, se había perdido en el mar de sensaciones que le producía sentirla y olerla que ni siquiera la había mirado detalladamente a los ojos. Durante la lucha en la calle, se había percatado de la determinación de los dos vampiros de matarla, y su reacción de salvarla había sido automática. Mientras la había llevado a su apartamento y luego cuando le curaba sus heridas, había estado abrumado por el efecto que ella tenía en su cuerpo, no había notado nada más.

Dios… eso lo llevaba al otro problema, tendría que avisar a todos que no estaban solos en Mystic Falls. ¿Qué querría decir eso? ¿Por qué había otros vampiros en Mystic Falls?

Damon puso una ramita de perejil en la reducción de caldo, prosciutto, hongos y vino que ya había vertido sobre los muslos y pechugas de pollo. El olor familiar del _pollo marsala_, ascendía a su nariz, y lo aspiró. Cerró la tapa y puso la hornilla a fuego lento. Mientras procedía a ordenar las patatas en rodajas en un plato para preparar un gratinado, volvió a pensar en Elena.

Él se ponía duro sólo de pensar en lo dulce que era la sangre que había probado y la suavidad de su piel, que había sentido bajo sus besos. Aunque él había tocado y besado a muchas mujeres humanas en su vida, ninguna sabía lo que él era. Si lo supieran, nunca habrían respondido a él.

Pero Elena sabía lo que era. Demonios, había traído una estaca con ella la noche que lo había besado. ¡Quería matarlo! Y aun así él había necesitado protegerla. Y había matado a un vampiro justo en frente de sus ojos. Y si bien ella había luchado contra él al principio para dejarlo que la atendiera, se había entregado a su toque. Él no había utilizado la compulsión con ella. Fue su decisión el corresponderle. Está bien, quizás había usado todos sus poderes de persuasión como hombre para ayudar a que esa decisión se tomara, pero no había usado ninguna habilidad de vampiro.

Siglo y medio de experiencia con las mujeres le habían enseñado lo que a las mujeres les gustaba, y nunca fue tímido sobre el uso de lo que había aprendido. Cuando se trataba de sexo, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que una mujer pudiese pedirle. Y siempre estaba listo para más.

Pero algo había cambiado de repente el estado de ánimo de Elena, a pesar de que su cuerpo había sonado como un piano bien afinado. Le hubiera gustado componer una sinfonía, si le hubiera dado una oportunidad.

Un suave «_ding_», le anunció que el horno se había precalentado a la temperatura correcta, y colocó el plato gratinado en la bandeja del medio. Revolvió rápidamente lo que puso en las ollas sobre la estufa, asegurándose que nada se estuviera quemando. Nada, aparte de su deseo por Elena.

Tenía que encontrarla. Ahora que había probado su sangre, él tenía una oportunidad infinitamente mejor de rastrearla. Era como un sabueso, con un sentido muy bien desarrollado del olfato, sería capaz de encontrarla aún desde unos 400 metros de distancia.

Los labios de Damon se curvaron, formando una sonrisa. Y una vez que la encontrara, iban a terminar lo que habían empezado. Los únicos problemas que enfrentaba ahora, eran por un lado el hecho de saber que ellos seis no eran los únicos vampiros en Mystic Falls. Y por el otro el hecho de que Anna y él habían a cordado que si bien él debía tener citas con _una mujer_ y se podría alimentar de ella, el detalle de que él era un vampiro tenía que ser borrado de la mente de ella.

Bueno, no era su culpa. Elena ya sabía acerca de que él era un vampiro, antes de ellos siquiera se conocieran. Y definitivamente no podía usar la compulsión con ella, ¿Qué podía hacer? No, lo mejor era encontrarla, hablar con ella, enterarse de qué tanto sabía, porque quería matarlo y luego decidir.

Definitivamente podría justificar su actitud. Y si en el proceso conseguía un poco de acción horizontal, seguramente nadie podría culparlo por ello. Cualquier hombre de sangre caliente haría lo mismo. Después de todo, ella era una mujer deseable con pechos preciosos y una boca atrevida. ¿Quién no querría un pedazo de ella?

Seguro que no le importaría pasar una noche entera con ella, hacer arder las sábanas. Ahora, eso era algo que él no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Claro, tenía relaciones sexuales casi todas las noches… sólo que no en la cama. Ese lugar estaba reservado para alguien especial… y tenía la sensación, de que ella merecía una invitación a su cama. Y la próxima vez, se aseguraría que la puerta estuviera con llave, y ella no se escaparía con tanta rapidez.

Al momento de que la comida estuvo lista, Damon ya había hecho un plan de cómo dar con ella. Asumiendo que ella vivía en la ciudad, patrullaría en una cuadrícula, empezando por todos los barrios del centro antes de proseguir con los suburbios. Le llevaría un par de noches a lo sumo.

Damon servía la comida en platos con una cuchara cuando Anna irrumpió en la cocina como una niña que olfatea la comida de su madre. — ¿Qué te preocupa? — pregunto sin rodeos. Anna sabía que si él estaba preocupado prefería destazar un pollo que a un humano. Sobre todo después de lo del violador.

Antes de que Damon pudiera contestar Zach entro en la cocina con el periódico.

— Ustedes lo prometieron. — mostrándoles un artículo del periódico.

Anna levanta una ceja y observa. — Este fue un ataque animal.

— No me vengan con eso. Conozco el juego. Ustedes los desgarran lo suficiente, para que siempre se sospeche de un ataque animal. Ustedes dijeron que lo tenía todo bajo control.

— Lo tenemos controlado ¿verdad? — Anna voltea a ver a Damon.

— Por favor, tío Damon. Mystic Falls es un lugar diferente ahora. Ha estado tranquilo por años, pero hay gente que todavía recuerda. Y que ustedes estén aquí, que sólo va a agitar las cosas.

— No es nuestra intención. — Damon permanecía callado pensando en el modo decir que no eran ellos los únicos vampiros en Mystic Falls, sin tener que delatar a Elena.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué no se van y vuelven el día del avistamiento del cometa? ¿Por qué quedarse tanto tiempo?

— Dijiste que querías la historia corta y ahora yo no te voy a dar explicaciones. — espeta Damon.

— Sé que no pueden cambiar lo que son. Pero ustedes no pertenecen aquí… ya no… nunca más.

— ¿Y entonces a dónde pertenecemos? — a Anna siempre le gusto Mystic Falls, ella era feliz en Mystic Falls. Es más quería quedarse y hacer una vida ahí.

— Yo no les puedo decir qué hacer. Pero volver aquí fue un error.

Damon inhala y exhala — No somos los únicos vampiros en Mystic Falls — suelta como si se tratara de una bomba.

Anna y Zach lo miran con los ojos abiertos como platos, — Explícate — dicen los dos casi al mismo tiempo como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

— Hace un rato, me topé con un par en el callejón. Pude deshacerme de uno pero el otro escapo. — dice como única explicación.

— No puede ser, tenemos que averiguar quienes son y donde se esconden — masculla Anna tocándose una ceja.

En eso Stefan y Lexi entran en la cocina, riéndose. Anna, Damon y Zach intercambian miradas, primero deben averiguar mas sobre esos otros vampiros y luego hablaran con Stefan. Stefan aun no le dice a Lexi de su encuentro en el cementerio con Elena. Nada más entrar a la cocina, Stefan reconoce el olor de Elena en Damon. Y aunque siente una oleada de celos recorrer su cuerpo, decide hablar sobre eso con el mas tarde en su habitación.

Al ver las caras de preocupación de los demás, — ¿Qué pasas? ¿Por qué esas caras? — pregunta Lexi.

— Nada, no pasa nada. — dice Anna, ella y Damon habían acordado no decirle nada a Stefan sobre la tumba hasta después de haber sondeado el terreno sobre sus sentimientos hacia Katherine. Cosa que no han podido hacer desde hace siglo y medio debido a su tendencia a desmoronarse, y arrancar las cabezas de la gente.

— Que bien huele ¿nos lo vamos a comer o qué? — pregunto Stefan tratando de no hacer más mella en el asunto. Más tarde hablaría con Damon sobre Elena y la razón de su AROMA en él.

Cenaron en el más completo silencio. Damon pensando en Elena. Anna pensando en que quizá los vampiros que habían llegado a Mystic Falls podrían ser de los que escaparon a la refriega en 1864. Zach preguntándose qué hacer, si el consejo se enteraba de él estaba hospedando a seis vampiros en su casa y que había días que cenaba con ellos de lo mas tranquilo en su mesa, seguro tendría problemas, y ahora estaba el problema de que ellos no eran los únicos vampiros en Mystic Falls y los otros seguramente no venían con tan buenas intenciones, si es que asi se podría llamar a las intenciones de Damon y Anna. Stefan pensando en el modo de emboscar a Damon, para preguntarle sobre Elena. Y Lexi, ella era la única que había notado que Brandon no se había aparecido en toda la noche ¿Dónde estaría?


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

La mente de Stefan vago de regreso al día en que conoció a Lexi.

**_Diez años habían pasado desde que ellos había salido de Mystic Falls, los primeros años habían sido de constante movimiento ya que en un principio a Anna le había costado trabajo que Damon y Stefan aprendieran a controlarse. Les había enseñado a alimentarse de moribundos. Les decía que alimentándose de heridos de los campos de batalla, ellos hacían más bien que mal. Esa gente eran definitivamente soldados que no podían ser salvados, soldados la gran mayoría de las veces mutilados. Ellos les drenaban la sangre, apresurando el final y les evitaban el sufrimiento de una muerte lenta. Y cuando finalmente se controlaron y pudieron empezar a alimentarse de personas regulares, siempre sin matarlos, les enseño como borrar los recuerdos de ese momento y como sanar a sus víctimas sin que hubiese riesgo de que estas se convirtieran en vampiros. Untar las heridas abiertas y sangrantes de la fuente de alimento con sangre de vampiro las sanaba casi sin dejar cicatriz, pero el efecto era solo superficial, la sangre de vampiro no entraba al sistema de la persona y entonces no había riesgo de conversión. _**

**_Finalmente se mudaban cada vez menos y habían llegado a Texas, y eso era el salvaje oeste con vaqueros, cuatreros y pieles rojas. Stefan finalmente parecía haber superado a Katherine, había comenzado a salir con una chica y la utilizaba como fuente regular de alimento, cuando sin explicación alguna la chica había aparecido muerta de un balazo. Las autoridades habían dicho que había sido una bala perdida. En un principio Stefan había llorado, arrepintiéndose de no haberle dado su sangre, nunca. Pero después comenzó a perder el control cada día era una chica diferente. Damon y Anna tenían que ir por ahí borrándoles la memoria a todas, esperando que no llegara a más. Pero el sadismo y la sed de sangre de Stefan iban en aumento. Comenzó a llevar a casa a las chicas de las que se alimentaba hasta dejarlas secas._**

**_— No me digas que hacer… — Stefan dijo haciendo que su voz sonara suave, tratando de contenerse, — No sé por qué te ha dado por comportarte como nuestra madre, — casi sin poder ocultar su desagrado le espetó a Anna._**

**_— No me comporto como tu madre, pero es que no puedes ir por ahí matando gente sin ton ni son Stefan, lo único que vas a lograr con eso es que nos vuelvan a perseguir. — Anna inhalo y exhalo con fuerza. Tratando de mantenerse calmada para no matar al menor de los Salvatore. Ella los quería, ellos eran como los hermanos que había perdido durante la guerra de independencia._**

**_Damon entro en la habitación esbozando media sonrisa, pero su semblante cambio cuando vio el espeluznante espectáculo que tenía frente a él— Anna tiene razón, nos vas a exponer, y nos van a perseguir otra vez. — era la tercera vez que se tenían que mudar en ese año y apenas iban tres meses, y por lo que se veía en el sillón de la sala, un grupo conformado por alrededor de doce chicas, semidesnudas, desangradas con los cuellos destrozados, bueno por lo menos esta vez habían conservado la cabeza, esta vez tenían que hacerlo pronto, no habían durado ni dos semanas en la ciudad._**

**_— Tú no tienes derecho a decirme lo que está bien o está mal — exclamo Stefan, visiblemente exasperado. Pensaba Damon no tenía ninguna autoridad moral para decirle cómo comportarse, no desde que lo había traicionado acostándose también con Katherine cuando sabía que él la quería. _**

**_Damon se le quedo mirando fijamente a su hermano, a veces lo podía leer tan bien — Yo no hice con Katherine nada que ella no me pidiera hacer — dijo sin siquiera pensárselo._**

**_Stefan ardió de celos. Como se atrevía a culpar a Katherine por eso. Si está bien, que Katherine había sido un horrible vampiro chupa sangre, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera tenido sentimientos o ¿sí? Es que acaso Damon quería decir ahora que ella no los había querido en lo más mínimo. O es que a ella que según Damon, lo amaba no le había importado lastimarlo de esa manera. ¿Podría ser que ella de verdad había sido un monstruo sin sentimientos? ¿O es que los vampiros no tenían sentimientos? No, ellos también eran vampiros, él si tenía sentimientos, y Anna y Damon también los tenían de eso estaba seguro. No importaba, de lo que si comenzaba a estar seguro es que él no quería a alguien capaz de estar con él y su hermano al mismo tiempo, sin importar quien saliera lastimado._**

**_Stefan continuo en silencio, aguantando el coraje, tomo una de las chicas del sillón, la única que apenas respiraba, y mordió su cuello en otro lugar diferente de donde ya antes había mordido, succiono con avidez mordisqueando el cuello, sin compasión, y de un momento a otro le arranco la cabeza. Sé que do mirando impávido asombrado y cuando reacciono inmediatamente trato de reposicionar la cabeza en su lugar dejando a la chica sentada en el gran sofá del salón junto a las otras. _**

**_Se quedó un rato contemplado su obra, se alzó de hombros como si no importara, quizá no había quedado tan mal — voy a dar un paseo. — dijo sonriendo y salió de la casa como si no le importara nada. _**

**_Damon y Anna suspiraron — Tenemos tres días antes de que empiece a oler mal. — Dijo Anna entre suspiros y es que aun y cuando cavaran tumbas y enterraran los cuerpos en el bosque cercano, el sofá no tenía remedio tenia demasiada sangre encima. _**

**_Stefan caminaba por el bosque, pateando pequeñas ramas y troncos. Tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que Katherine era una coqueta sin corazón, algo de lo que había estado seguro por unos momentos diez años atrás, el día que se convirtió en vampiro. Cuando a lo lejos vio a una chica rubia pegada al cuello de un ciervo succionando con avidez. Era la primera vez que veía otro vampiro, aparte de Anna y Damon, y ella se estaba alimentando de un ciervo._**

**_— ¿Qué haces?_**

**_La chica soltó al ciervo y con velocidad vampírica se acercó a él. — me alimento que no vez— dijo alzándose de hombros. Obvio no le tenía miedo a Stefan._**

**_— Sí pero ¿por qué de un animal? — _**

**_— De este modo, estoy segura de no tomar una vida humana, si pierdo el control el que muere no es una persona. De este modo me mantengo tranquila y con mi conciencia en paz. _**

**_— ¿Quieres decir que no bebes sangre humana?_**

**_— Nunca — Contesto meneando la cabeza para reafirmar su negativa. — Por cierto soy Alexia Branson, pero me puedes llamar Lexi y ¿tu? — Extendió su mano hacia Stefan._**

**_Stefan se sonrojo, había sido descortés — Stefan Salvatore. — tomando la mano de Lexi, acercándosela a la boca para besarla._**

**_— Nosotros no somos Dios — continuo diciendo Lexi — no debemos sentirnos poderos y capaces de decidir si tomamos o no una vida humana._**

**_Mientras Lexi continuaba hablando y dando sus razones de porque no tomaba sangre humana, comenzaron a caminar rumbo a casa de Stefan, cuando llegaron Anna y Damon estaban haciendo las maletas. Lexi vio el espectáculo de la sala y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. — ¿Quién hizo esto?_**

**_Damon y Anna corrieron a velocidad vampírica hacia ella — ¿Quién eres? — Espetaron de mala gana. Damon la arrincono contra la pared y puso su brazo en el cuello de ella, sofocandola. _**

**_— No soy una amenaza, sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo del autor de esta masacre. — Dijo Lexi con voz calmada. Manteniendo los brazos caídos a los lados de su cuerpo sin tratar de defenderse._**

**_— Eso… es obra de tu nuevo amigo. — _****_Anna más calmada que Damon hizo una seña indicando a Stefan. — Suéltala ya Damon… dice que no es una amenaza, vamos a darle el beneficio de la duda._**

**_Stefan simplemente observaba la escena, sin denotar ninguna expresión en el rostro._**

**_— Así que tendremos que lidiar contigo para que aprendas a controlarte. — dijo Lexi con una mirada maliciosa._**

**_— Todo tuyo, nosotros nos vamos. — Damon la suelta y hace una seña hacia Stefan, para después tomar las maletas y a Anna del brazo. — la diligencia sale a las 10 de la noche._**

**_— Esto es mejor si tengo el apoyo de su familia ¿Por qué son su familia?— Lexi tenía ninguna duda de que ellos tres eran familia, o por lo menos un grupo de tres amigos que se habían convertido en las mismas circunstancias. — Soy Alexia Branson, llámenme Lexi._**

**_Damon cayó en cuenta que había sido muy, pero es que el solo quería proteger a su familia, dio la vuelta y dijo — Damon Salvatore — hizo una seña indicando a Anna — Anna Zhu ¿a qué te refieres con apoyo de la familia?_**

**_— Es como alguien que toma mucho, solo puede dejar de hacerlo por su familia. Y nos vamos a encargar de que lo entienda. _**

**_Stefan les observaba sorprendido. Lexi hablaba con determinación. Le había caído bien desde un principio. Stefan supero su fase sádica. Y comenzó a alimentarse de animales exclusivamente como Lexi._**

Terminaron de cenar, Anna fue al cruce de carretera donde había quedado de verse con su proveedor de sangre, Lexi se despidió dijo que iba al bosque a cazar algo para la cena. Y Stefan… había llegado la hora, Stefan siguió a Damon a su habitación. Quería decirle que esta vez no iba a dejar que la historia se repitiera él quería a Elena para él. Y más le valía mantenerse alejado de ella.

— Stefan — Damon se giró para darle la cara a Stefan.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Stefan en tono calmado.

Damon lo miro, alzo la ceja y respondió — Creo que más bien eso debería peguntarte yo a ti, esta es mi habitación.

— No en serio ¿Por qué vinimos a Mystic Falls? —inquirió Stefan de nuevo.

— Echaba de menos el pueblo. — Damon alzo y encogió los hombros.

— Odias las ciudades pequeñas. Son aburridas. Y no hay nada que podamos hacer. — Siguió Stefan tratando de sacarle la verdad a su hermano. Él pensaba que de alguna forma Damon se había enterado de la existencia de Elena y por eso había ido a Mystic Falls.

— Me las he arreglado para mantenerme siempre ocupado ¿Qué haces aquí ahora? — Damon realmente no quería tener que decirle a Stefan la verdad sobre la tumba, y que Katherine estaba encerrada ahí, no en ese momento y no de esa forma.

— Podría hacer la misma pregunta. De todas formas, estoy bastante seguro de que tu respuesta se puede resumir toda en una pequeña palabra… **_—_** hizo una pausa, pero realmente no esperaba que Damon se dignara a aportar algo en esos momentos a la conversación **_— _**Elena — espeto Stefan, harto ya de los juegos de palabras de su hermano, solo quería decirle que Elena iba a ser para él.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — Damon alzo una ceja.

— Es el vivo retrato de Katherine. — Siguió Stefan, ya harto de que Damon no le dijera que él conocía a Elena.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — volvió a preguntar Damon, haciendo el inocente con Stefan.

— Vamos Damon, si tienes su AROMA por todo tu cuerpo. ¿A qué estás jugando? — Espeto Stefan.

— Yo no estoy jugando a nada — de repente callo en cuenta a que venía todo eso… Stefan conocía a Elena, y se había sentido atraído por ella — ¿De dónde demonios conoces tu a Elena?

— El instituto… — Stefan sonrió malicioso — así que qué ¿ya no lo vas a negar, conoces a Elena?

— La he visto. — Respondió Damon sin explicar nada. Pero no pudo contenerse y rugió — Ella no es Katherine.

— Bueno, esperemos que no. — Stefan sonrió de medio lado — Los dos sabemos cómo terminó eso. ¿Verdad? — Y es que aunque Stefan no deseara vengarse de Katherine, ya no la amaba, y había comenzado a sentir una especie de odio por ella, Damon solo gruño en respuesta — Por ella dejaba de alimentarme de sangre animal — Damon le miro, su ojos abiertos como platos, no daba crédito a su hermano. — ¿Sí? Venga ya. ¿No tienes ni un poquito de ganas?

— Para. — las venas alrededor de los ojos de Damon, comenzaban a hacerse visibles.

— Hagámoslo. Juntos. —Damon no quería compartir, el solo pensar que su hermano o cualquier otro hombre tocara a Elena, hacia su sangre hervir.

— ¡Para! — los ojos de Damon se enrojecieron.

— ¡Imagínate cómo sabe su sangre! — Grito Stefan, su voz ronca como un gruñido.

— ¡He dicho que pares! — Damon se abalanzó sobre su hermano, — Mantente lejos de Elena. — Gruño, lanzándolo sin ningún esfuerzo por la ventana. ¿Por qué de repente estaba siendo tan posesivo en lo que respectaba a Elena? Había oído que cuando los vampiros encontraban su pareja, sentían un sentimiento extremo de propiedad por la persona que era su alma gemela.

Katherine vino invariablemente a su mente. Pero no estaba pensando en su odio hacia ella, simplemente pensaba en sus palabras.

**_Damon observo como Katherine corría desde el estanque hacia la pequeña casa de huéspedes ubicada justo tras la mansión, su vestido y sus manos estaban llenos de sangre lo mismo que su boca de donde aún se asomaban los colmillos, milagrosamente nadie la había visto. Sabía que se alimentaba de humanos pero nunca la había visto tan manchada, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a su encuentro. _**

**_Se acercó a ella, y lo que vio lo dejo realmente sorprendido. Katherine, ella que era un vampiro que no tenía recato en alimentarse, se veía realmente desecha, las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, y las venas negras eran totalmente notorias alrededor de sus ojos encendidos y enrojecidos por la sangre. Se veía totalmente quebrada._**

**_— Damon, — suspiro Katherine mientras Damon la cubría con su chaqueta y corrían juntos hacia la casa de huéspedes. _**

**_— Nada, no pasa nada — dijo Damon abriendo la puerta para que ellos pudieran entrar, esa tarde en los jardines de Veritas se estaba preparando una barbacoa para festejar el compromiso de Stefan con Rosalyn Cartwright. _**

**_— Sí que pasa… — respondió sollozando — yo no pierdo el control… tú lo sabes… — susurro._**

**_— No importa te quiero igual — Damon la abrazó con más fuerza._**

**_— La mate… Damon… La mate — Damon se quedó intrigado. Tres días antes él la había visto matar a una de sus víctimas, cuando el señor se las había arreglado para encajarle un cuchillo en el brazo mientras lo mordía. Ella había comenzado a morderlo en un frenesí, y le había desgarrado el cuello, de hecho por muy poco no le arranca la cabeza al tipo. Y después de eso, ella se había limpiado las manchas de sangre de las manos en la ropa del desafortunado señor, se había acomodado el vestido lo había tomado del brazo para regresar a la hacienda. No entendía a que venía ahora esa actitud. — y lo peor de todo es que quería hacerlo… por eso la invite a dar un paseo…_**

**_— ¿Qué paso? — Damon se comenzaba a alarmar — ¿De quién hablas?_**

**_— De Rosalyn… — susurro Katherine —es que simplemente no podía soportarlo… no soportaba oír su risa estúpida… no soportaba su estúpida cara de felicidad… no soportaba ver a Stefan tomando su mano… no soportaba la idea de que ella se casara con Stefan… — Damon solo acariciaba la parte trasera de su espalda, habían caminado desde la entrada subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación. Katherine estaba llorando como una niña pequeña. Respiraba agitadamente pero comenzaba a calmarse. _**

**_Minutos después Katherine ya estaba más calmada, se lavó las maños en una fuente que tenía en su cuarto que hacía las veces de lavamanos. Una sonrisa macabra había comenzado a formarse en su boca. — Sabes, Damon… mientras lo hacía realmente disfrute cada momento de ello… y después pensé que me había arrepentido… pero no ¡Stefan es MIO! — grito golpeando el suelo con su zapato. — Ahora ¿serias tan amable de pedirle a Emily que me prepare un baño y luego vienes ayudarme con mi ropa?_**

**_Damon no dijo nada, por supuesto que el guardaría su secreto. Él no haría nada que pudiera perjudicarla._**

— Damon. — La voz de Anna lo trajo de nuevo al presente. Él meneo la cabeza alejando sus recuerdos de su mente. — Encontré a Stefan cuando regresaba, dice que peleaste con él ¿le dijiste ya sobre la tumba?

Damon negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada. Anna sabía que si Damon quisiera decirle porque había peleado con su hermano, ella no tendría necesidad de preguntar.

— Tendremos que decirle pronto. ¿Parece que no piensa irse de Mystic Falls, ni él, ni Lexi? Debemos decirle sobre la tumba, necesitamos ir a la mansión Lockwood y conseguir el pendiente.

— Tendremos que conseguir una invitación al baile — Se giró para dirigirse al cuarto de Zach.

— Zach, duerme ya hace rato, pero me ha dicho que ya tiene nuestras invitaciones. El baile es en tres semanas. Y un mes después podremos sacar a mi mamá de la tumba y tú podrás matar a Katherine… si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo — Matar a Katherine… no había pensado en eso en varios días ya, sería que se estaba olvidando de su venganza. — El problema es que eso no nos garantiza, entrada al estudio del alcalde. También me ha dicho que hay un modo de que yo entre a una de las habitaciones, incluso al estudio del Alcalde Richard Lockwood. — la cara de Anna era totalmente contradictoria por un lado parecía triste de recordar que en el primer baile de los fundadores, ella no había podido asistir porque su edad oficial en ese entonces eran 14 años y al año siguiente ellos ya no habían estado en Mystic Falls.

— ¿Y cuál es ese modo? — Damon estaba realmente intrigado, y es por el otro lado había un brillo inusitado en la mirada de Anna.

—Tendría que participar en el concurso de Miss Mystic Falls, los eventos empiezan pasado mañana. — sonrió feliz poco le falto para dar saltitos por toda la habitación de Damon.

**XOXOXOXO**

Esa noche después de salir de casa de Elena, Bonnie llego a su casa en silencio. Y es que por todo lo que sabía y lo bien que conocía a su amiga, sabía que ella no estaba contando toda la verdad sobre su encuentro con los vampiros que le dañaron la blusa.

Se acostó en su cama, dejando que la venciera el sueño.

— Bonnie — una voz comenzó a llamarla. — Bonnie, Bonnie — llamaba la voz.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto Bonnie.

—Quien soy no es lo importante — le respondió una mujer negra con ropas de algodón, humildes pero limpias, sus vestidos se veían viejos, no viejos no era la palabra correcta, eran más bien antiguos.

— ¿Quién eres? — volvió a preguntar ella.

La mujer suspiro — Soy Emily Bennett pero lo importante es lo que he venido a decirte, — dio un paso en su dirección y extendió una mano como para indicarle que la siguiera. — Bonnie, creo que ya sabes que bajo la antigua iglesia "Fells church" hay una tumba llena de vampiros. — Bonnie asintió. Mientras se veía transportada a una choza en medio del bosque, cerca de ahí se veía un grupo de hombres y mujeres de raza negra, alistándose para partir. Junto a ellos estaban Emily y una chica blanca, que lloraba desconsoladamente. A lo lejos se escuchaban disparos, se escuchaban detonaciones de explosiones, y gritos. Emily le dio a Bonnie una sonrisa tranquilizadora, — Esto es mi memoria, y te he traído aquí porque quiero que veas esto, — se acercó a una destartalada mesa sobre la que había una joya, un pendiente, una piedra anaranjada, parecía uno de esos grandes cristales, que se usaban en la joyería de fantasía. — Esto — señalo el pendiente — es una llave, permite retirar la piedra que sella la entrada de la tumba sin esfuerzo. Lo malo es que aun sin la llave, la piedra durara solo unos diez años en su lugar, incluso sin la llave con mucho esfuerzo y por varios vampiros la piedra puede ser removida. Y tarde o temprano los vampiros podrán salir a menos que lo evitemos. Salve a mis dos amigas, pero no pude evitar salvarlos a todos. — Dijo con pesar.

— Y ¿quién tiene la llave?

— Un amigo la escondió en la mansión Lockwood, en el estudio, bajo el piso. Tienes que encontrarla y recuperarla. — y desapareció.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Nota de autor**: Sé que prometí actualizar un capitulo diario o dos veces por semana como mínimo pero me dio bronquitis y me había estado sintiendo realmente mal. Así que después de una semana de ausencia aquí tienes Angelito97- Delena.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Bonnie se despertó de golpe. Tenía que encontrar el modo de entrar a mansión Lockwood y tener acceso al estudio del alcalde. Recuperar esa piedra se había vuelto su prioridad. Era obvio que lo que Emily trataba de hacer era que los vampiros no escaparan. ¿Pero cómo entraría a la mansión, más precisamente al estudio del alcalde?

El día del baile de los fundadores en tres semanas era la culminación de los eventos del aniversario de la fundación Mystic Falls. Había una exposición de antigüedades, un desfile, una rifa de solteros, y también la elección de Miss Mystic Falls.

Miss Mystic Falls era un evento extraño mientras se hablaba de igualdad y unión en el pueblo, las candidatas a Miss Mystic Falls tenían que pertenecer a las familias fundadoras, solo se abría una posición para quien no pertenecía a alguna de las familias, si más de una chica quería anotarse entonces el azar decidía quien sería la afortunada representante del pueblo en la contienda. Si bien su familia había habitado en Mystic Falls desde su fundación no era considerada una familia fundadora ya que en aquel entonces habían sido esclavos.

Se puso a dar vueltas por su habitación, por más que pensaba y repensaba opciones no se le ocurría ninguna que no la involucrara a ella aprendiendo un nuevo hechizo. Cada que aprendía un nuevo hechizo las primeras 15 veces tenia resultados desastrosos, aprender el hechizo de localización le había costado a su abuela por lo menos 20 focos y una mesa de centro. Por no hablar del hechizo para crear fuego ese había arrojado un saldo de otros tantos focos, 10 cojines, dos pares de cortinas, un jarrón y una mesita esquinera. Lo buen que una vez que los perfeccionaba no había errores. Además no contaba con el tiempo para perfeccionarlos, cada hechizo le llevaba por lo menos 15 días de ensayos y desastres. Finalmente se le ocurrió que si ella no podía entrar Elena si podría.

**XOXOXOX**

Esa mañana Bonnie no espero a que fueran las seis cuando ya estaba tocando en la casa de Elena. Una Jenna somnolienta le abrió la puerta casi no había dormido leyendo las instrucciones de la brújula. Solo tenían que colocar la aguja correcta que estaba bajo la caratula.

—¿Qué pasa Bonnie? — pregunto mientras abría la puerta, y la dejaba entrar.

— Tengo que hablar con ustedes. — Dijo mientras subía las escaleras gritando — ¡Elena, Jeremy despierten par de flojos!

— ¡Hare café! — grito Jenna mientras Bonnie corría escalera arriba para despertar a sus sobrinos.

Bonnie encontró a Elena hecha un ovillo en su cama. Abrió las cortinas. Y la insto a levantarse. — Tenemos que hablar. — dijo mientras le quitaba las sabanas de encima. Elena gruño, y se acurruco aún más.

— ¡Levántate! Hay mucho que hacer.

— mmmm, — un gruñido molesto salió de la garganta de Elena. — Pero si aún no amanece.

— Aun así tienes que levantarte — levanto una ceja mientras salía del cuarto — Iré a despertar a Jeremy.

Elena se estiro y vio como con la misma determinación con la que había entrado a su cuarto había abierto las cortinas y le había quitado las cobijas, ahora entraba en el cuarto de Jeremy repitiendo sus acciones. Jeremy molesto se levantó trato de arrebatarle las cobijas solo para ser repelido por un hechizo.

— Phestmatus repelluntur. — Jeremy cayo de espaldas en su cama, y trato de levantarse — Phestmatus pausa. — Jeremy se vio sentado en su cama sin poder levantarse. Normalmente los hechizos de Bonnie no tenían efecto en el por más de unos pocos segundos, pero el día de hoy eso era suficiente. Bonnie entrecerró los ojos y lo miro entre indignada y divertida. — Tú me obligaste, ahora párate — lo libero del hechizo y continuo hablando — y vamos abajo. — Bonnie autoritaria y alzándose de hombros.

Cuando bajaron Elena y Jenna estaban preparando el desayuno, café, jugo, huevos y pan tostado. Se sentaron en la barra para desayunar. Y entonces Bonnie comenzó a hablar.

— Anoche, Emily se me apareció en un sueño. Me dijo de la tumba, que solamente teníamos que encontrar la llave — tomo una hoja de papel del cuaderno de dibujo de Jeremy e hizo un dibujo del pendiente — un dije de cristal anaranjado, es la llave. Solo teniéndola podemos controlar cuando se abre la tumba, después de la noche del cometa podrá ser abierta incluso sin la llave, aunque con mucho esfuerzo. La piedra que la sella no estará ahí para siempre. Tenemos que evitar que los vampiros salgan.

— ¿Y dónde está la "bendita" llave? —Dijo Jeremy exasperado, haciendo señas de comillas cuado dijo bendita. Él se levantaba antes del amanecer 4 de los siete días de la semana para entrenar y los otros tres no le agradaba para nada la idea de que lo despertaran, antes de que fuera la hora de ir al instituto, si es que iba.

Elena sorbió el café y mordió el pan, divertida. Es que ver a Bonnie y Jeremy pelear era divertido. Los hechizos de Bonnie no tenían mucho efecto en é, por lo que Bonnie no podría tenerlo quieto mucho tiempo. Al final Jeremy casi siempre hacía algo para que ella acabara rindiéndose.

Bonnie ignoro el anterior comentario de su amigo y continuo hablando sin molestarse en hacerle caso — Son 27 vampiros. Emily hablo de sus amigas y se veía apesadumbrada ¿quizá podríamos preguntarle quienes son y dejarlas salir a ellas?

— ¿Dónde está la llave? — volvió a preguntar Jeremy gritando, cada vez más enojado.

— No me grites — se exaspero Bonnie e hizo una seña con la mano como para invocar un hechizo.

— No te atrevas —amenazo Jeremy, acercándose a ella como un depredador a la presa.

Bonnie señaló el banco — vuelve a sentarte y déjame seguir ablando.

Jenna puso los ojos en blanco — Jeremy siente y cállate… no la vuelvas a interrumpir, después yo también tengo algo que decir.

Jeremy se sentó y Bonnie continuo hablando — Bueno, en que iba, — se quedó pensativa unos segundos — ahh… sí… la tumba de los vampiros tiene una piedra que no estará en su sitio para siempre. Y hay una llave, escondida en la mansión Lockwood en el estudio del alcalde, bajo el piso. Tenemos que entrar ahí y recuperarla.

— Pero no podremos hasta después de la noche del cometa. — hizo notar Elena y es que la vigilancia y la seguridad eran exageradas estos días por tanta gente que entraba y salía de la mansión, debido a la exposición de antigüedades pertenecientes a las familias fundadoras y los eventos de Miss Mystic Falls. Iba a ser muy difícil entrar. Tendrían que esperar que pasara la noche del cometa para poder colarse a la mansión de noche.

— Hay un manera de entrar — todos miraron a Bonnie intrigados, quizá iba a sugerir usar algún hechizo de ocultamiento o de invisibilidad, si es que eso era posible. Bonnie los miro sonriente — Elena puede entrar al concurso de Miss Mystic Falls.

Todos la miraron con ojos abiertos como platos. Elena no era del tipo femenino que digamos. Siempre vestida de jeans no muy apretados, tank tops holgados, camisetas o camisas (no blusas camisas), sudaderas con capucha y botas estilo militar, no usaba maquillaje y aunque tenía el pelo largo casi siempre lo recogía en una desordenada cola de caballo, ciertamente a veces parecía más un muchacho que una chica. Bonnie tenía que estar bromeando ella no era material para Miss Mystic Falls.

— Debes estar bromeando — dijo Elena mientras escupía un trago de jugo por la sorpresa de lo que Bonnie estaba diciendo.

Bonnie negó con la cabeza para reafirmar su negativa — No es broma. Necesitamos que entres en el concurso de Miss Mystic Falls. — Elena seguía sin creérselo por lo que Bonnie continuo —Mira, Elena no necesitamos que ganes, solo que participes; de ese modo yo poder entrar a la casa como tu ayudante (en el concurso cada chica participante tenía que tener una ayudante y un joven que la acompañara al baile) y sin levantar sospechas entrar al estudio del alcalde. Con un hechizo de localización podre saber exactamente donde está el dije. Lo saco de ahí y lo tenemos en nuestro poder. Luego vamos a la tumba y Jeremy y tú hacen su trabajo.

Jeremy y Jenna asintieron, Elena no estaba muy convencida, aun. Jenna carraspeo para cambiar de tema.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Jeremy intrigado por la actitud de su tía, su cara era seria pero un atisbo de sonrisa se veía en sus ojos.

— Anoche leí todo lo referente a la brújula en los diarios de Giuseppe Salvatore, incluso subí al ático a buscar unas cajas con unos diarios viejos de Johnathan Gilbert y Samantha Gilbert. Y encontré el modo de hacer funcionar la brújula, — Elena no supo ni porque se puso tensa pero su mente la llevo a pensar en que no quería que descubrieran que Damon era un vampiro — lo malo es que solo indica a vampiros a 500 metros o menos. — fue difícil para Elena no suspirar por el alivio.

— ¿Cómo funciona? — pregunto Jeremy ansioso.

Jenna se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a la sala, regresando con la brújula en la mano. Dio vuelta un tornillo que estaba en un costado, lo que le permitió separarla en piezas: la carcasa externa, la caratula, el cristal, la aguja, y la tapa que fija el cristal y debajo de la caratula había otra aguja que solo tenía una punta. Jenna coloco la aguja normal de la brújula primero, luego recoloco la caratula, y luego la aguja de una sola punta, recoloco el cristal y lo fijo, luego extendió la brújula hacia Elena — Ya está, ahora el norte debe señalar al vampiro dándote tiempo de prepararte para atacar o defenderte — no es que a ella le gustara mucho la idea de que sus sobrinos se dedicaran a cazar vampiros, pero si así era como las cosas tenían que ser, ella iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar aunque ella se quedara en el banquillo.

**XOXOXOX**

Damon había aventado a Stefan por la ventana con tal fuerza que había caído de cabeza y se había roto el cuello. Una hora después Anna lo había encontrado mientras despertaba en el camino de grava de la entrada de la mansión y él le había dicho que había peleado con Damon. Stefan se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que había dicho, pero es que a él también la gustaba Elena. No es que en realidad quisiera morderla, simplemente es que no se podía imaginar a Damon siendo tan protector con ella. Además a Damon nunca le había molestado si él agarraba sus sobras, pero Elena era diferente.

Stefan no sabía que hacer; por un lado realmente quería tener una opotunidad de intentarlo con ella y por el otro dudaba sobre si quería volver a intentarlo con ella o alguna otra chica, casi estaba seguro de que estaba maldito, destinado a vagar la eternidad en soledad.

_¿Cuántas chicas habían sido? _

Diez en los 145 que tenía de ser vampiros. Doce si contaba a Rosalyn y a Katherine. Él definitivamente estaba destinado a vagar la eternidad solo. Todas sus novias humanas o vampiros habían muerto trágicamente: Rosalyn ataque de vampiro, Katherine incendio, Luisa Ann bala perdida, Marianne acuchillada por unos delincuentes, Sophie accidente automovilístico, y Aimee baleada en un callejón, por nombrar algunas. Él no tenía derecho a seguir así, no tenía derecho decidir el destino de nadie. Además aún era reciente la muerte de Aimee.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, comenzó a recordar su última plática con Aimee, ese día cuando le confeso que era un vampiro. Y ella lo había aceptado tal cómo era.

**_Aimee estaba trabajando de encubierta, y él tenía una semana sin verla. Había usado la compulsión en la estación de policía para obtener datos de como contactarla. No podía esperar hasta el día siguiente, que era cuando le había dicho iría a la estación y luego a su casa, a visitarlo._**

**_La llamo y le dijo que quería verla, que tenía algo urgente que decirle. Había decidido confesarle que era un vampiro, presentarle a Damon y a Anna, pedirle que se casara con él y luego si ella quería la convertiría, bueno no después de contactar una bruja para su anillo de día. _**

**_— ¿Qué eres qué? — La voz de Aimee sonaba al borde la histeria por la incredulidad, poco le faltaba para reír a carcajadas, simplemente pensaba que era una broma — Un Vampiro, chupa sangre y con colmillos y todo eso, — no pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada. Le tomo cara entre sus manos y aun tratando de calmarse dijo — Amor, te amo, no es necesario que hagas esas bromas si no quieres presentarme a tu familia. — como Stefan continuaba serio y no se reía ella pensó que todo era porque para él ella no era alguien tan importante como para presentársela a su familia. Vamos que ella era joven pero no era tonta por eso a su corta edad (21 años) ya había escalado hasta el grado de Teniente. Ella sabía que tenía uno o dos hermanos los había oído alguna vez hablando por teléfono. De modo que ya totalmente recompuesta y ahora más bien con semblante triste continuo — Te he pedido que me presentes a tu familia muchas veces… yo te he presentado a la mía. No sé por qué tú sigues renuente a presentarme a tu padre y a tu madre, decirme si tienes hermanos… —con una lagrima escurriendo por su mejilla añadió — pensé que me querías, que tú y yo teníamos algo serio. _**

**_Stefan quiso comenzar a llorar también de momento incluso pensó en hacerla olvidar pero no si ella lo amaba tenía que aceptarlo tal como era. Había tenido varias novias, y ninguna había sabido que él era un vampiro, aunque le había dolido y enojado perderlas, con ninguna después de Luisa Ann, había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. A Luisa Ann se lo había dicho una vez antes de morderla, quería saber si ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Ella le pregunto si era posible que la hubiera mordido sin que ella supiera, él apenado asintió. Ella con toda la serenidad que pudo le pidió que esa vez no la hiciera olvidar, ella quería saber que él se alimentaba de ella. Ella dejaba que él se alimentara de ella plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. Y él que había hecho… la había dejado morir. Todo porque ella estaba orgullosa de que lo amaba sin importar lo que él fuera. Le curaba las heridas de manera superficial, nunca le había dado su sangre. _**

**_Stefan se paró delante de Aimé, le limpio las lágrimas con el pulgar y luego le levanto la cara con el pulgar y el índice para obligarla a mirarlo. Y entonces cambio… permitió que las venas negras, rojas y purpuras rodearan sus ojos y sus colmillos salieran del escondite en su encía. Aimee lo observo, incrédula aun. Pero él tomo un vaso de la encimera de su apartamento, y vacío en él el contenido de la licorera de bolsillo de la que continuamente bebía y nunca le había querido convidar. El líquido rojo y espeso se deslizo por las paredes del vaso. Aimee observo en silencio como el llevaba el vaso a la boca y bebía. Luego se lo extendió a ella — Huele, — dijo con semblante serio y ya recuperando sus facciones normales. — compruébalo por ti misma. _**

**_Aimee olio, el aroma a hierro de la sangre inundo sus fosas nasales. En efecto el líquido de la misteriosa licorera de bolsillo era sangre, y ella que había pensado en hablar con el sobre un problema con el alcohol. Comenzó a reír nerviosa. Fue ahí cuando Stefan decidió sentarse a su lado y abrazarla, para su sorpresa ella no lo rechazo. Aimee se dejó abrazar entre risas nerviosas y sollozos._**

**_— Te amo, —le susurro él al oído. — y si quieres te presento a mis hermanos._**

**_No tuvo más que decir eso y Aimee comenzó a besarlo, y le desabrocho la camisa. Stefan la detuvo. — Pero te amo, y quiero hacer el amor contigo. — dijo ella._**

**_— ¿No te importa que sea un vampiro? _**

**_—Sigues siendo Stefan y me amas ¿no? _**

**_Stefan asintió y dejo que ella le desabrochara los pantalones. Y comenzó a desabotonarle la seria blusa rosa pálido de seda y le desabrocho la falda gris entubada hasta las rodillas que ella llevaba puesta. Y siguieron besándose, acariciándose el uno al otro, mientras la cargaba a la cama. Aimee le susurraba te quieros, te amos, y le daba pequemos mordisquitos en el oído._**

**_En la camas sus cuerpos casi desnudos se volvieron una madeja de brazos, y piernas entrelazados, no se distinguía donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro. Mientras con besos y caricias se demostraban su amor. Stefan se deshizo del resto de las ropas de ambos mientras con su boca y su lengua amaba cada parte del curvilíneo cuerpo de Aimee. _**

**_Trazo el camino de su boca a su entrepierna mojada pasando por sus pechos firmes y sus pezones erguidos por la excitación, con besos húmedos y pequeños mordiscos. Aimee gemia de placer mientras la lengua de Stefan recorría sus labios vaginales para llegar a su hinchado clítoris. El aroma de la humedad de su sexo invadía las fosas nasales de Stefan, con el aroma más dulce que él hubiera olido hasta ahora. El olor y el sabor de la excitación de Aimee, provoco que se aumentara la tensión del excitado y endurecido pene de Stefan._**

**_Se levantó pego su boca contra la de Aimee y comenzó a penetrarla con suavidad. Una tras otra suave embestidas y múltiples caricias recorrían el cuerpo de Aimee. Mientras ella arqueaba sus caderas para recibirlo con más intensidad, acariciaba el cuerpo de él con las manos y con su boca y su lengua le acariciaba el cuello y los huesos de mandíbula. Gemidos y gruñidos era todo lo que se oía en la habitación. Sus cuerpos se movían en un ritmo perfectamente sincronizado, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Y así lentamente entre besos y caricias llegaron al clímax… juntos. _**

**_Después de que hicieran el amor Aimee le pregunto a Stefan ya más calmada y relajada sobre lo que significaba ser un vampiro. _**

**_— ¿Cómo es ser un vampiro?_**

**_—Bueno… — suspiro Stefan —lo primero es que únicamente bebiendo sangre podemos sobrevivir._**

**_— ¿Pero te he visto comer hamburguesas? Y pensé que los vampiros no podían salir en el día. _**

**_—Bueno_** **_— enseño la mano con el anillo — este anillo tiene una piedra llamada Lapislázuli y es lo que me permite salir a la luz de día, y también permite que mi metabolismo se asemeje al de un humano vivo, permitiéndome comer comida pero eso no me nutre, tengo que beber sangre._**

**_— ¿Y de dónde obtienes la sangre? —pregunto Aimee arqueando una ceja_**.

**_Stefan le explico que bebía sangre animal, y por qué lo hacía. Le platico de cómo podía perder el control y lastimar gente inocente, no le dijo de las chicas asesinadas, se limitó a platicarle de la sed de sangre omitiendo las partes terribles. Aimee lo escuchaba con atención mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos. Después de platicarle todo es, Stefan le platico de Damon y Anna su hermano mayor y su hermanita menor con quienes hablaba casi a diario aunque no vivía con ellos. Le platico de su amiga Lexi, y de como ella le había enseñado a alimentarse de sangre animal. _**

**_— ¿Te gustaría de verdad conocer a mi familia, aunque Anna y Damon también sean vampiros? _**

**_— Claro que sí, supongo que si estas confiándome esto a mi es porque de verdad me amas y quieres algo serio conmigo. _**

**_Stefan le prometió que hablaría con sus hermanos y se los presentaría la semana siguiente. La llevo a su casa. Y se despidieron por el día. Quedaron de llamarse al día siguiente para quedar de acuerdo en la fecha de cuando conocería a Damon y a Anna. Pero lamentablemente a la mañana siguiente Aimee había sido emboscada y balaceada hasta la muerte en un callejón, se creía que por algunos de los delincuentes con los que estaba trabajando._**

Stefan suspiro resignado, él no tenía derecho de decidir el destino de nadie… y menos el de Elena. Así que decidió hacer lo más sensato. Pasará lo que pasara con Elena, él iba a tratar de protegerla manteniéndola alejada de él mismo, de su familia, incluso de Damon si era posible. Ninguna otra chica que a él le gustara iba a morir. Él no iba a permitir que nada le pasara a Elena, aunque eso significara que no podía acercarse a ella.

**XOXOXOXO**

— Damon — Anna susurro mientras desayunaba, succionado sangre con un popote de la bolsa de transfusiones.

— Ahora ¿qué? — pregunto él fingiendo fastidio.

— Sabes que necesitare un acompañante para el concurso y una ayudante.

Damon arqueo una ceja y negó con la cabeza. De ningún modo lo iba a convencer de ser su escolta para el concurso.

— Ni me pongas esa cara. Que sabes que es cierto. Y además no era precisamente eso lo que quería pedirte. Para mi ayudante puedo fácilmente usar la compulsión para obligar alguna de las chicas del instituto a que lo sea — Damon la miro fijamente — ¿Qué? Aun no hago amigas… — se alzo de hombros.

— ¿Entonces? — Damon estaba cada vez más intrigado. Anna le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

— Tenemos que hablar con Stefan, no podemos seguir ocultándole lo de la tumba. ¿Crees que cuando hayamos sacado a mamá y matado a los demás, él no va a preguntar por Katherine? Recuerda que le tomo 10 años superarla. Confeso que la amaba, nos dijo que había sido un cobarde…

Damon se sumió en sus pensamientos. Anna tenía razón. Los primeros días después de que despertaran siendo vampiros, antes de encontrar a Anna que había huido en el tren subterráneo. Stefan había entrado en un frenesí de asesinatos.

**_Stefan despertó la mañana siguiente después de haber completado la transición, se vistió. Y se sentó pensativo a llorar junto al estanque. Damon despertó y se sentó junto a su hermano, él también lloraba. Damon se prometió a si mismo que esa sería la última vez que lloraría. Stefan se limpió las lágrimas, se puso de pie. _**

—**_ Damon, anoche mate a nuestro padre y a Johnathan Gilbert. Y ahora me voy porque voy a terminar lo que empecé. _**— **_Damon lo miro intrigado. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Stefan continuo respondiendo a la pregunta no realizada por su hermano _**—**_Voy a matarlos a todos, ellos nos la quitaron. _**— **_alzo y encogió los hombros y salo corriendo de ahí a velocidad vampírica. _**

**_En el pueblo todos gozaban de una calma inusitada después de lo que habían hecho dos noches antes, nadie podía pensar que habían acabado con 27 vampiros. Todo mundo se veía feliz y confiado, seguro de que se habían desecho de los vampiros para siempre. Stefan pensó que eso era lo mejor, si estaban tan confiados no la iban a ver venir. _**

**_Stefan se mantuvo oculto en las sombras tratando de pasar desapercibido en el pueblo. A la primera persona de los miembros del consejo de fundadores que vio fue a Nancy Marrie Lockwood caminaba rumbo al mercado con su esclava negra. Se acercó a la mujer negra y le rompió el cuello, la cargo para dejarla tirada en un callejón luego se colocó detrás de Nancy y le tapó la boca con la mano. Nancy quiso morderlo pero el agarre de Stefan era demasiado fuerte, la jalo al mismo callejón donde había dejado a la mujer negra. Ahí la mordió hasta drenarla, desgarrándole el cuello. _**

**_Luego siguió rumbo a la oficina del alcalde Benjamin Lockwood donde los encontró preparando una cena de celebración con su padre y con el Sheriff William Forbes. Los ataco, primero los dejo inconscientes a todos y luego les desgarro el cuello con una mordida a los tres. Cuando se iba a buscar a Thomas y Honoria Fell, estos se la pusieron fácil, llegando a la oficina del alcalde, para la cena. Cuando lo vieron, con la boca, las manos y la ropa llenas de sangre, Honoria comenzó a gritar que eso no podía ser que él estaba muerto. Stefan negó con la cabeza y corrió a velocidad vampírica, la tomo del cuello y se la sofoco sin matarla para que se callara. Thomas se acercaba a él con un cuchillo en su mano. Stefan lo miro fijamente y luego más rápido de lo que Thomas pudo darse cuenta tomo del cuello y lo mordió frenéticamente mientras él trataba inútilmente de zafarse apuñalando a Stefan continuamente en la espalda. Poco a poco las puñaladas bajan de intensidad mientras Thomas iba perdiendo la vida. Stefan se vio a si mismo con los colmillos extendidos y todo lleno de sangre, sonrió maquiavélicamente y se echó a Honoria inconsciente sobre el hombro y se dirigió de nuevo a la cabaña del bosque. _**

**_Damon vio a su hermano lleno de sangre. Corrió hacia él preocupado por lo pudiera haber hecho, cuando vio a Honoria, no lo podía creer. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía a su hermano? Stefan lanzo a Honoria al suelo. _**

**_— Te importa si compartimos, debes tener hambre. — y de ese modo se colocaron cada uno a los lados de ella, hundieron los colmillos en su cuello, y fue ahí cuando ella despertó y comenzó a forcejear. Stefan la sostuvo con fuerza y Damon hizo lo mismo. Poco a poco los forcejeos disminuyeron mientras la sangre de Honoria deslizaba por la garganta de los hermanos. Cuando estuvo completamente drenada, levantaron la mirada viendo al horizonte. En ese momento decidieron marcharse del pueblo y estar siempre juntos como hermanos. Stefan pensaba que si era probable que hubiera otras Katherines con las cuales compartirían la cama, pensaba que habría otras Honorias a las cuales drenar juntos. El mundo era suyo y lo aprovecharían. _**

— ¡Damon! ¡Damon! — la voz de Anna lo devolvió a la realidad. — Te quedaste pensativo y no me contestas tenemos que hablar con Stefan.

Damon no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Stefan a la noticia. Estaba nervioso, Stefan había admitido que amaba a Katherine, más que a nada en el mundo y que había sido un cobarde que sucumbió ante las amenazas de muerte de su padre, y todo para que para que de todos modos los matara a los dos. Stefan había admitido su error en hablar sobre los vampiros con su padre, había admitido su error en no respaldar a Katherine yendo por el Sheriff. Lamentaba no haberla defendido de su padre. Stefan amaba a Katherine aunque según él se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y como no había podido defenderla, se había vengado de los miembros del consejo, por eso los había matado a todos. Damon no tenia la seguridad de que Stefan culpara a Katherine de todo; no estaba seguro de si Stefan culparía a Katherine de haber jugado con los sentimientos de ambos, de la muerte de Rosalyn (cuando Emily les había informado que Katherine había matado a Rosalyn en un ataque de celos, Stefan la había llamado mentirosa), no con Stefan nada era seguro.

Damon y Anna decidieron hablar con Stefan esa misma mañana.

Entraron a la habitación de Stefan. Él se encontraba sentado en el sillón con una botella de bourbon en una mano y en la otra jugueteaba con lo que parecía el anillo de esmeralda y diamantes que había pertenecido a su madre, si, ese anillo que le había dado a Rosalyn, y con el que Damon creía, la habían enterrado. Tenía los ojos rojos, la mirada perdida, el pelo alborotado, la barba comenzaba a crecerle y lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. De hecho no pareció darse cuenta que ellos habían entrado, su boca solo susurraba una palabra, Aimee.

Anna corrió a su lado y lo abrazo. Damon hizo lo mismo, sosteniendo a su hermano mientras lloraba. Damon miro a Anna dándole a entender que el hablaría solo con su hermano, Anna asintió y se fue rumbo a la escuela.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Elena leía el formulario de registro para el concurso de Miss Mystic Falls, mientras lo llenaba sentada en una banca del pasillo de la escuela.

Nombre de la concursante: Elena Marie Gilbert, escribió su nombre en su perfecta caligrafía. Continuo leyendo, edad de la concursante y fecha de nacimiento: 17 años y 22 de Junio de 1992 respondió. Asistente personal: Bonnie Bennett. Y finalmente escolta y acompañante al baile: Jeremy Gilbert.

Listo la aplicación estaba llenada. Se dirigió al comité organizador en la oficina de la maestra de Matemáticas, la señorita Flowers. Antes llegar vio a la chica morena que había visto con Damon y Stefan, decidió que era una buena oportunidad de probar la brújula. Stefan y Lexi no habían asistido a clases el día de hoy por lo que no interferirían en la lectura. Regreso a su salón y saco la brújula de la mochila. La aguja se movía e instantáneamente se posiciono apuntando a la oficina de la maestra de matemáticas donde estaba la chica.

Bueno al parecer la chica era un vampiro.

_¡Ellos eran toda una familia de vampiros!_

_Pero ¿cómo era eso posible?_

_¿De verdad serian parte de las familias fundadoras del pueblo?_

_¿Por qué habían regresado?_

_Y ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?_

Elena decidió no acercarse por el momento. Se mantuvo alejada de la oficina hasta que ella se fue. Tenía que averiguar más sobre ellos y hasta entonces permanecer en el anonimato.

**XOXOXOXO**

Stefan se dejó abrazar por su hermano, aunque no era común que Damon lo consolara por la perdida. De hecho solo lo había hecho tres veces antes, con Rosalyn, con Katherine y con Luisa Ann.

Damon decidió quitar hierro al asunto, con algo que el peso que podría ser una buena broma.

— Pequeño asalta tumbas… ¿ese es anillo de Rosalyn? —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

— Es el anillo de mi madre. — dijo Stefan con seriedad.

Damon se dio cuenta que su broma no había funcionado. En efecto Stefan tenía el anillo de su madre no una réplica; pero es que Damon pensaba que habían enterrado Rosalyn con él.

Stefan veía a Damon fijamente, y decidió contestar la pregunta no formulada por su hermano. — Sí, desenterré a Rosalyn para darle el anillo a Aimee. Quería que tuviera el real, el que había pertenecido a mi madre. — dijo mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro. — Recuerdas que te llame diciendo que quería organizar una cena para presentárselas a ti y a Anna.

Damon asintió. — Realmente la amabas.

— Le iba a proponer matrimonio, y le iba a proponer ser como nosotros. Quería estar con ella la eternidad.

Damon trago saliva, no sabía que decir. No sabía cómo comenzar. Pero, si Stefan pensaba, casarse con Aimee, eso quería decir que ya había olvidado totalmente su amor por Katherine. Stefan nunca antes había expresado deseos de casarse y de convertir a alguien más en vampiro. Después de unos incomodos minutos de silencio.

— Lo siento, hermano. — Damon abrazo a Stefan con fuerza.

Stefan no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Amaba a Aimee, y le dolía haberla perdido.

Damon rompió el abrazo y comenzó a hablar— Hermano te voy a cambiar el tema. — Stefan lo miro intrigado — Anna quiere concursar en Miss Mystic Falls.

Stefan recordaba que ella había querido participar en el concurso en 1864. — ¿y porque me dices a mí?

— Es que esta mañana, ella venía a pedirte que fueras su escolta. Pero cuando se asomó y te vio borracho, me llamo.

— Estuve pensando en Aimee toda la noche, en cómo había aceptado lo que somos, en cómo me había dicho que me amaba y que siempre me iba amar. Pensé en como durante la cena donde los conociera le iba yo a proponer matrimonio. En como Aimee llego a ser una más de mis novias muertas. Te das cuenta hermano, todas las mujeres que han tenido la desgracia de enamorase de mi están muertas.

Damon se puso tenso, realmente no sabía que decir. Stefan realmente estaba enamorado de Aimee. Katherine era historia y aun no estaba listo para pasar página con alguien más. Aun así Damon no se atrevía a decirle lo de Katherine. Porque lo quisiera Damon o no Katherine formaba parte de las mujeres que habían estado enamoradas de Stefan.

**XOXOXOXO**

Esa tarde después de la escuela, Anna entro al cuarto de Stefan. Stefan dormía la resaca.

— Levántate, dormilón que tenemos mucho que hacer antes de comenzar a ensayar para el concurso de Miss Mystic Falls.

Stefan le aventó una almohada — ¿Qué tanto tenemos que hacer? El baile ya me lo sé, traje tengo uno guardado… no esperaras que te acompañe a comprar el vestido.

— Lexi me acompañara. La he convencido de ser mi asistente y nos va a ayudar.

— ¿Nos va a ayudar? — pregunto Stefan intrigado.

Anna asintió, — necesitamos toda la ayuda disponible.

— Anna es solo un concurso de belleza. — Stefan movió las manos agitado como para decir que no le diera tanta importancia.

— ¿Es que Damon no te dijo para que íbamos a entrar a la mansión Lokwood?

Stefan la miro fijamente, no entendía nada; no sabía nada de algún plan para entrar a la mansión Lockwood. Negó con la cabeza. Sentándose finalmente en su cama, sus ojos verdes penetraban a Anna mirándola intrigado.

La única cosa que salió de la boca de Anna fue un grito estridente — ¡Damon! — que resonó en todos los cuartos de a mansión.

En un instante Damon, Lexi y Brandon estaban en la habitación de Stefan. Zach agitado llego de tras de ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa Anna? — preguntaron todos casi al unísono.

Anna se abalanzo sobre Damon, se paró de puntillas muy cerca de su cara casi gruñendo dijo — No le dijiste — era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

— ¿Decirme que? — pregunto Stefan ya de pie, intrigado.

Damon se pasó la mano el cabello, dio dos vueltas por la habitación para finalmente dejarse caer sobre el sillón, negando con la cabeza.

Anna inhalo y exhalo con fuerza, todos estaban a su alrededor. Zach se acercó a la pequeña barra de bar del cuarto de Stefan saco 6 vasos para bourbon y una botella, lo iban a necesitar. Sirvió el primero y se lo ofreció a Damon, el segundo a Lexi, el tercero a Anna, el cuarto a Stefan, el quinto a Brandon y del sexto tomo un gran trago. Stefan tomo su vaso intrigado.

— Creo que será mejor que te sientes. — comenzó Anna. Realmente no había manera de suavizar la noticia que le tenían que dar a Stefan, Damon era un cobarde, que no se atrevía a enfrentar la reacción de su hermano.

Stefan se sentó — Ya estoy sentado — espeto.

Anna se aclaró la garganta — ¿recuerdas el 25 de septiembre de 1864? — pregunto buscando la manera de suavizar el trago amargo.

— Claro que lo recuerdo fue una pesadilla pero ¿a qué viene tu pregunta? — Stefan no entendía nada. Y se veía cada vez más irritado.

— Stefan creo que necesitas calmarte. — intervino Lexi, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

— No me digas que me calme, que suena a que estos dos —señalo a Damon y Anna — me han estado guardando un secreto y la verdad yo ya no sé si quiero saber. — hizo el intento de pararse pero en un segundo Lexi estaba sosteniéndole los hombros para que no se parara.

Anna continuo hablando — Bueno… — hizo una pausa para pasar saliva y continuo — en 1864 comenzó a haber ataques animales en el pueblo, primero fueron animales de las granjas, desangrados. Luego algunos soldados, con el cuello desgarrado…

— No necesito una puta clase de historia, — interrumpió Stefan — se exactamente lo que paso.

Damon se quedó mirando a su hermano. No era posible suavizar esto. Stefan nunca iba a reaccionar de buena manera a lo que tenían que decirle así que… para que dar más rodeos. — Katherine no está muerta. — soltó, la voz de Damon resonó en el cuarto, Anna lo miro como si hubiera oprimido el famoso botón rojo de la guerra fría, sin avisarle a nadie.

Stefan, se quedó mudo de la impresión, boqueaba cual pez fuera del agua tratando de decir algo pero simplemente no podía articular palabra. El silencio en la habitación era sumamente tenso, el aire se sentía tan denso que casi se podía cortar con cuchillo. Todos se miraban unos a otros sin saber quién hablaría primero. El silencio incomodo, fue así por uno minutos. Hasta que como nadie decía nada Damon decidió seguir hablando — También Pearl, el doctor Janes, Henry el de la taberna, y bueno 23 vampiros más.

— ¿Cómo, Damon? — Stefan no daba crédito a sus oídos, de hecho pensó que había oído mal.

— Bueno están tan vivos como puede estar un vampiro con 145 años sin probar sangre.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —volvió a indagar Stefan.

En ese momento Anna intervino en la plática — Emily protegió a mi mamá y a Katherine del incendio. Emily las salvo encerrándolas en una tumba protegida debajo de la iglesia. — dijo con voz serena y tranquila, pero su cara indicaba todo lo contrario.

Stefan volteo a mirar a Damon, y luego a Anna. Incluso a Lexi y Zach. Lexi le miro, su mirada indicaba compasión.

_¡Demonios! _

Lexi también lo sabía y estaban todos juntos en esto. Sí… todos… eso incluía a Zach. Brandon… bueno, ese hacia todo lo que Anna decía.

— Lo que Anna quiere decir es que Emily para salvarlas a ellas, tuvo que salvarlos a todos. —Dijo Damon, con serenidad. —27 vampiros en total.

Stefan seguía sin comprender.

_¿Quería decir eso que los iban a sacar de ahí?_

_¡A todos!_

_¡A 27 vampiros hambrientos!_

_Pero ¿que planeaba Damon seguir en el pasado?_

Y cuál era el pasado, él, Damon y Katherine los tres juntos, en un extraño triángulo amoroso donde todos estaban conformes con la parte que les tocaba. Donde Damon y él hacían lo que Katherine decía con tal de tenerla contenta. ¡No! Él ya no iba a permitir eso. Si Damon quería a Katherine que se la quedara, por más que él la quisiera, que ya no lo hacía, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que jugaran con sus sentimientos otra vez. En el pasado se había engañado a si mismo con los momentos de felicidad en donde Katherine se fingía totalmente humana y frágil, y le hacía creer que él tenía el control. Cuando Katherine le decía que su vida dependía de él. Y cuando le confeso que era un vampiro, le dijo que su vida dependía de él, que él tenía su corazón.

En la mente de Stefan Katherine no era mala, solamente era caprichosa. Ella no sabía cómo amar. Pero no era mala. Emily había dicho que haba matado a Rosalyn, Stefan estaba seguro de que eso no era cierto, sí era un vampiro, pero no era una asesina.

**_—No necesitas quedarte aquí, conmigo. Quizás deberías acompañar a Damon —. Sugirió Katherine —Me parece que tu padre, es un hombre a quien es mejor agarrarlo entre dos — ella observó. Su mano rozo de Stefan y cogió su muñeca. Entonces ella se acercó a él de puntillas y permitió que sus labios rozaran su mejilla. — Ven a verme esta noche, dulce Stefan. Mi habitación estará abierta—.Y con eso, se escapó en una enérgica carrera. _**

**_Tan pronto como el crepúsculo cayó, hizo lo mismo que hacía casi cada noche desde hacía dos semanas, se coló por las escaleras, abrió la puerta de atrás, y salió de puntillas sobre la hierba, ya mojada por el rocío. Aunque no era la primera vez fue extra cauteloso, ya que había antorchas rodeando la finca y sabía que su padre estaría disgustado que él saliera por la noche. Pero la casa de huéspedes estaba a muy cerca de la casa principal —a unos veinte pasos del porche. _**

**_Camino a hurtadillas a través del patio, permaneciendo en las sombras, sintiendo su corazón latir en contra de su caja torácica. No estaba preocupado por ataques de animales o criaturas de la noche. Estaba más preocupado de ser encontrado por Alfred o, peor aún, por su padre. Pero la noción de no poder ver a Katherine esa noche lo hizo sentir histérico. _**

**_Una vez más, una densa niebla cubrió el suelo y se elevó hacia el cielo, una extraña alteración de la naturaleza que muy probablemente se debía al cambio de las estaciones. Se estremeció y se aseguró de mirar al otro lado del árbol de sauce mientras corría al camino de herradura y hasta los escalones del porche de la casa de huéspedes. Se detuvo en la puerta encalada. Las cortinas en las ventanas estaban totalmente cerradas, como siempre, y no se podía ver ninguna vela filtrándose por la ventana. Sin embargo, golpeo los nudillos con fuerza contra el marco de la puerta de madera. _**

**_La puerta se abrió y una mano le agarró de la muñeca. _**

**_— ¡Entre! — Oyó un susurro áspero mientras era arrastrado dentro de la casa. Detrás de él, escucho el clic de la cerradura y se dio cuenta que estaba parado cara-a-cara frente a Emily. Siempre la misma rutina. _**

**_—Señor, —dijo Emily sonriendo mientras hacia una reverencia. _**

**_Ella estaba vestida con un simple vestido azul marino, y su cabello caía en oscuras ondas alrededor de sus hombros. _**

**_—Buenas noches, —dijo él inclinándose ligeramente. Echo un vistazo alrededor de la pequeña casa, dejando que mis ojos se adaptaran a la tenue luz. Una linterna roja brillaba en la tosca mesa en el salón, produciendo sombras contra las vigas de madera del techo. La casa de huéspedes había estado en un estado de deterioro desde hace años, desde que su madre había muerto y sus familiares habían dejado de visitarlos. Pero ahora que estaba habitada, había una calidez en las habitaciones la cual estaba ausente en la casa principal. _**

**_—Vamos, Katherine lo ha estado esperando, —dijo Emily, con un destello de picardía en sus ojos oscuros. Tomó la linterna de la mesa y lo llevó arriba por las escaleras de madera, parándose en la puerta blanca al final del pasillo. Entrecerro los ojos. Cuando Damon y yo éramos pequeños, siempre estábamos vagamente asustados de la parte de arriba de la casa de huéspedes. Tal vez porque los sirvientes decían que estaba encantada, tal vez porque cada tabla del suelo crujía, pero había algo acerca de ese espacio los había detenido de querer pasar mucho tiempo allí. Ahora que Katherine estaba allí, sin embargo, no había otro lugar en el que él quisiera estar. _**

**_Emily se volvió hacia él, con sus nudillos en la puerta. Y como hacia siempre ella golpeó tres veces. Luego giró la puerta abierta. _**

**_Stefan camino cautelosamente dentro del cuarto, las tablas del suelo crujían mientras Emily desaparecía por el pasillo. El cuarto por sí mismo tenía una decoración simple: una cama de hierro forjado cubierta con una simple colcha verde, un armario en una esquina, una fuente que hacia las veces de lavabo en otro, y un espejo independiente en un tercer rincón. Katherine sentada en su cama, de cara a la ventana, su espalda hacia Stefan. Sus piernas estaban metidas debajo de su camisón corto blanco y sus rizos caían sobre sus hombros._**

**_Stefan se paró allí, viendo a Katherine, luego finalmente tosió. Aun no se acostumbraba a hacer eso, escabullirse en las habitaciones Katherine. Ella se volteó, una expresión de diversión en sus oscuros ojos de gato. _**

**_—Estoy aquí, —dijo, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro. _**

**_—Así veo. — Katherine sonrió—. Te observe caminar hasta aquí. ¿Aun estas asustado por salir de noche? _**

**_—¡No! —dijo defensivamente, avergonzado de que me hubiese visto lanzándome de árbol en árbol como una ardilla cautelosa. _**

**_Katherine arqueó una oscura ceja y tendió los brazos hacia él. — Siempre haces lo mismo, amor. Necesitas dejar de preocuparte. Ven aquí. Te ayudare a sacar esas cosas de tu mente, —dijo, levantando su ceja. Stefan camino hacia ella como si fuese un sueño, se arrodillo en la cama, y la abrazó estrechamente. Tan pronto como sintió su cuerpo en sus manos, se relajó. Solo sentirla era un recordatorio de que ella era real, que cada noche era real, que nada más importaba —ni su padre, ni Rosalyn, ni los espíritus que la gente del pueblo estaban convencidos que vagaban afuera en la oscuridad. _**

**_Todo lo que importaba era que sus brazos estaban alrededor de su amor. Las manos de Katherine se abrían camino por los hombros de Stefan, y él se imaginaba a ambos entrando en el Baile de Fundadores, juntos. En cuanto la mano de Katherine paró en el omóplato de Stefan y él sintió sus uñas excavando el delgado algodón de mi camisa, Stefan tuvo una imagen de ellos en una fracción de segundos, diez años en el futuro, con muchos niños quienes llenaban la hacienda con sonidos de risa. Stefan quería que esa vida fuera de ellos, en ese momento y siempre. Gimió con deseo y se inclinó, permitiendo a sus labios rozar los de ella, primero lentamente, como harían delante de todos cuando anunciaran su amor en su boda, y luego más fuerte y con más urgencia, permitiendo a sus labios viajar de su boca a su cuello, avanzando lentamente hacia su pecho blanco como la nieve. _**

**_Ella tomo su barbilla y empujó su cara hacia la de ella y lo beso fuertemente. Fue reciproco. Stefan era como si fuese un hombre hambriento quien finalmente había encontrado sustento en la boca de ella. Se besaron, y Stefan cerró sus ojos y se olvidó del futuro. Se despojaron de sus ropas y comenzaron a hacer el amor._**

**_Mientras ella estaba sobre él, repentinamente, sintió un dolor agudo en su cuello, como si estuviese siendo apuñalado. Grito, pero Katherine todavía estaba besándolo. Pero no, no besándolo, mordiendo, chupando la sangre debajo de su piel. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y vio los ojos de Katherine, salvajes e inyectados de sangre, su cara fantasmalmente blanca a la luz de la luna. Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, y repentinamente no había más dolor, comenzó a sentir un placer tan inmenso que se semejaba un dolor muy grande pero no quería gritar, solo podía ver la luna llena en la ventana, y solo podía sentir la sangre dejando su cuerpo, deseo, calor, ira y terror todo brotando de su interior. Si era así como se sentía la muerte, entonces la deseaba. La deseaba, y fue entonces cuando echo los brazos alrededor de Katherine, entregándose a ella. Luego todo se volvió negro. _**

**_El solitario ulular de una lechuza causó que los ojos de Stefan se abrieran. Mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la oscura luz, sintió un dolor pulsando sobre el lado de su cuello que parecía seguir a tiempo con las exclamaciones de la lechuza. Y de repente recordé todo, Katherine, sus labios en su cuello, sus dientes brillando. Su corazón palpitando mientras pensó que estaba muriendo y naciendo todo el mismo tiempo. El horrible dolor, inicial, el inmenso placer, los ojos rojos, la negra oscuridad de un sueño muerto. Vio su alrededor con pánico._**

**_Katherine, vestida solamente con su collar una simple túnica de muselina, sentada solo a pasos de mi cerca de la fuente, lavando sus antebrazos con una toalla de mano. _**

**_— Hola, Stefan dormilón — dijo ella coquetamente. _**

**_Stefan balanceo sus piernas fuera de la cama y trato de salir, solo para encontrarse a enredado en las sábanas. — Tu cara — balbuceo sabiendo que sonada loco y poseído, como un borracho de pueblo tropezando fuera de la taberna. _**

**_Katherine continuó haciendo correr, la tela de algodón a lo largo de sus brazos. La cara que había visto la noche anterior no era humana. Había sido una cara llena con sed y deseo y emociones que no podría ni siquiera pensar en nombrar. _**

**_Pero en esta vista Katherine se veía más hermosa que nunca, parpadeando sus ojos soñolientos como un gatito después de una larga siesta. _**

**_— ¿Katherine? — pregunto, forzándose a sí mismo a mirar en sus ojos — ¿Qué eres?— Katherine lentamente cogió el cepillo de su mesa de noche, como si ella tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Se giró hacia él y empezó a hacerlo correr a través de sus rizos. _**

**_— ¿No estas asustado, verdad?— preguntó ella. Tenía días que deseaba morderlo, y la noche anterior, mientras hacían el amor no había podido contenerse. No había sido el hambre lo que la había hecho hacer eso, sino el deseo de una conexión profunda con él._**

**_Así que ella era un vampiro. La sangre de Stefan se convirtió en hielo. Tomo la sábana y la envolvió contra su cuerpo, luego agarro sus pantalones de un lado de la cama y se los puso. Rápidamente metió sus pies en sus botas y tiro de su camisa, sin importarle ponerse la camiseta, que estaba todavía en el suelo. Rápida como un rayo, Katherine estaba a su lado, su mano agarrando su hombro. _**

**_Ella era sorprendentemente fuerte, y él tuvo que jalonear fuerte para zafarse de su agarre. _**

**_Una vez que él estuvo libre, Katherine dio un paso atrás. _**

**_— Shhh. Shhh— murmuró, como si ella fuera una madre tranquilizando a un niño. _**

**_— ¡No!— grito, levantando la mano. Stefan no queria que tratara de hechizarlo — Tu eres un vampiro. Mataste a Rosalyn. Estas matando al pueblo. Eres mala, y necesitas ser detenida — Pero luego ella lo miro fijamente a sus ojos, él se vio atrapado en su mirada, sus largos, luminosos, aparentemente sin fondo ojos, y se detuvo en seco. _**

**_— No estas asustado— Katherine repitió. Era evidentemente que estaba asustado, no tenía más remedio que quitarle el miedo. Tenía dos semanas diciéndole que la amaba, que la amaría siempre y ahora decía que debía ser detenida. La acusaba de asesina. _**

**_Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Stefan, rebotando alrededor y finalmente tomando residencia ahí. Stefan no supo cómo o por qué eso era así, pero en su corazón de corazones, de repente ya no estaba asustado. Pero todavía... _**

**_— Eres un vampiro, sin embargo ¿Cómo puedo tolerar eso?—_**

**_—Stefan, dulce, asustado Stefan. Todo va a arreglarse. Ya lo verás—Ella tomó su barbilla en mis manos, luego se elevó sobre sus puntillas por un beso. Cerca a la luz del sol, los dientes de Katherine se veían blanco perla y pequeños, y nada como las dagas miniatura que yo había visto la noche anterior. — Esto soy yo. Todavía soy Katherine— dijo ella, sonriendo. _**

**_Stefan se forzó a alejarse. Quiso creer que todo seguía igual, pero... _**

**_— ¿Estás pensando en Rosalyn, verdad?— preguntó Katherine. Notó la expresión sobresaltada de Stefan y sacudió su cabeza. — Es natural que tu pienses que yo podría hacer eso, basada en lo que yo soy, pero te lo prometo, yo no la maté. Yo nunca lo habría hecho. _**

**_Stefan quería creerle, pero…_**

**_— Pero...pero...— empezó a decir Stefan. Katherine llevó sus dedos a sus labios. —Shhh. Yo estaba contigo esa noche. ¿Recuerdas? Yo te quiero, y me importan aquellos que te interesan. Y no sé cómo murió Rosalyn, pero el que hizo eso... — Un destello de ira brilló en sus ojos, que, me di cuenta por primera vez, estaban tenían manchas doradas. — Ellos nos dan un mal nombre. Ellos son los que me asustan. Puede que tú tengas miedo de caminar durante la noche, pero yo tengo miedo de hacerlo durante el día, para que no me confundan con uno de eso monstruos. Quizá yo sea un vampiro, pero tengo corazón. Por favor créeme, dulce Stefan — Stefan dio un paso atrás y se agarró la cabeza en sus manos. Su mente le daba vueltas. El sol apenas estaba saliendo, y era imposible decir si la niebla estaba escondiendo un brillante sol o un día nublado. Era lo mismo con Katherine. Su belleza exterior ocultaba su verdadero espíritu, haciendo imposible determinar si ella era buena o mala. Stefan se hundió pesadamente en la cama, sin querer partir y sin querer quedarse. _**

**_— Necesitas confiar en mi— dijo Katherine, sentándose a su lado y ubicando su mano sobre el pecho de Stefan de modo que podía sentir su corazón latir. — Yo soy Katherine Pierce. Nada más, nada menos. Y soy la chica que miraste durante horas después de mi llegada hace dos semanas. Anoche hacíamos el amor y tu dulce olor me embriago y no pude resistirme. Sin embargo de lo que te diste cuenta no es nada. Eso no cambia lo que sientes, lo que siento, lo que podemos ser — dijo ella, moviendo su mano desde el pecho de Stefan hacia su barbilla — ¿De acuerdo? — preguntó ella, con su voz llena de urgencia. _**

**_Eché un vistazo a los grandes ojos cafés de Katherine y supe que ella tenía razón. Ella tenía que tenerla. Su corazón todavía la deseaba tanto, y quería hacer cualquier cosa para protegerla. Porque ella no era un vampiro; ella era Katherine. Agarro sus ambas manos, tomándolas en las de él. Las manos de Katherine se veían tan pequeñas y vulnerables. Atrajo sus fríos delicados dedos a su boca y los besó, uno por uno. Katherine lucía tan asustada e insegura. — ¿Tu no mataste a Rosalyn?— dijo Stefan lentamente. Incluso cuando la oración dejó sus labios, supo que era verdad, porque su corazón se rompería si no lo era. Katherine movió su cabeza y miró a la ventana. _**

**_— Yo nunca mataría a nadie, a menos que tuviera que hacerlo. A menos que necesitara protegerme a mí misma o a alguien a quien amo. Y cualquier persona mataría en esa situación,¿ no? — preguntó ella indignadamente, su barbilla sobresaliendo y viéndose tan orgullosa y vulnerable que era todo lo que podría hacer para que la tomara en mis brazos en ese momento. — ¿Prometes que guardarás mi secreto, Stefan? ¿Me lo prometes?— pregunto ella, sus ojos oscuros buscando los de él. _**

**_— Por supuesto que lo haré— dijo haciéndose la promesa tanto a él mismo como a ella. Amaba a Katherine. Y si, ella era un vampiro. Y sin embargo... la forma en que la palabra salió de su boca era tan diferente de la forma que sonaba cuando su padre lo decía. No había terror. En todo caso, sonaba romántico y misterioso. Tal vez su padre estaba mal. Tal vez Katherine era simplemente incomprendida. _**

**_— Tú tienes mi secreto, Stefan. ¿Y sabes lo que significa? — dijo Katherine, tirando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Stefan y acariciando su mejilla contra la de él. _**

**_—Tu as mon coeur. imash sŭrtseto mi. Tú tienes mi corazón. **[1]**_**

**_— Y tú el mío —murmuro Stefan de vuelta, queriendo decir cada palabra. _**

Damon mismo lo había dicho ella lo amaba. Sin embargo, lo había traicionado con su propio hermano. Quizá lo amaba, pero no por eso él estaba dispuesto a soportar de nuevo que ella estuviera con los dos. Además él ya no la amaba. Sí, había sido su primer amor, pero ahora ya no sentía nada por ella. Hasta en cierta manera no la quería cerca de él, debido al modo como lo había manipulado, y menos después de que se enteró que Damon también sabía que ella era un vampiro.

* * *

[1]**Nota de Autor**: Katherine no puede resistir usar francés, porque sabe que la madre de Stefan era francesa, y también usa el búlgaro porque ese es su idioma natal. Pero no le dice a Stefan porque piensa que sería demasiada información para un día.

A lo mejor parece que me desvíe del tema de Damon y Elena pero, tenía que dedicarles a estos dos (Stefan y Katherine) un pedacito de este fic.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Stefan los miraba intrigados. Damon observaba las reacciones de su hermano intentando descifrar lo que estaba pensando. Anna giraba la cabeza de Stefan a Damon, de Damon a Stefan. Lexi observaba a su amigo, con la actitud de una madre sobreprotectora.

Zach opto por empinarse la botella. Damon y Anna decían que Stefan no llevaba muy bien las malas noticias, pero en este momento la cara de Stefan no delataba ninguna emoción. Y eso lo asustaba, como mil demonios.

Después de unos minutos de silencio y viendo que nadie hablaba, Zach envalentonado por el alcohol dijo — ¿Entonces cuál es el plan?

— Pues, salen de la tumba y hay que convencerlos de irse del pueblo. — Señalo Stefan. — Aquí podrían ser peligrosos. ¿Y si… se quieren vengar?

Damon puso los ojos en blanco, como podía su hermano ser tan inocente, claro que 27 vampiros hambrientos eran peligrosos. — No, los vamos a dejar salir. —dijo sin demostrar ninguna emoción en la voz.

— Sacamos a mamá y nadie más sale. — dijo Anna, como si fuera obvio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que ninguno más sale. —Repitió Damon.

Stefan alzo la ceja inquisitivamente, o no estaba entendiendo bien o…

— Vamos a matarlos a todos. — dijo Anna, alzando los hombros.

_Eso… planeaban matarlos a ¡TODOS!_

— ¿A todos? — pregunto sobresaltado.

— A todos — repitió Damon haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

— Sí, a todos —reafirmo Anna.

— ¿Eso incluye a… — comenzó decir Stefan pero fue interrumpido por Damon.

— También matare a KATHERINE — siseo Damon, con odio emanado por cada poro de su piel.

— ¡Vas a matar a Katherine! — exploto Stefan. No es que ella le importara un comino pero…

— Sí, la voy a matar. Ella me dejo morir. —Dijo Damon haciendo notar su odio. —Te convirtió en vampiro, y tú no querías ser uno…

—No me importa ser un vampiro. — dijo Stefan alzando los hombros.

— Pero ella no merece vivir, me dejo morir. — Insistió Damon — Me voy a vengar matándola.

— ¿Así que quieres vengarte?

— Sí, Stefan, la odio y no deseo nada más en el mundo que su muerte.

Lexi, Anna, Brandon y Zach observaban mientras los hermanos se lanzaban puñales con los ojos. Hasta que para sorpresa de todos Stefan dijo —Sabes que Damon, por mi… MATALA si eso te hace feliz, a mí no me importa.

A Damon se le cayó la mandíbula. Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que había dicho Stefan y solo pudo balbucir —¿Qué? — con una mueca de incredulidad.

— Que no me importa… — hizo una pausa— sabes, yo no la odio pero definitivamente ya no la amo. Así que sí, si la quieres matar, mátala —dijo alzándose de hombros. Lexi lo soltó de su agarre y se le quedo viendo como dudando lo que decía su amigo — Y si… necesitan ayuda para matarlos a todos, les ayudare y ayudare a sacar a Pearl también. — aun con lo serenas que sonaban sus palabras su mirada era triste.

Por lo que Lexi decidió intervenir. Se sentó en el suelo frente a Stefan y le pregunto — ¿Estás seguro, ya no sientes nada por ella?

Stefan negó con la cabeza — no, ya no siento nada por ella. De hecho estoy casi seguro que jamás volveré a sentir algo por otra mujer después de Aimee. — Ni siquiera por Elena, pensó, por ella menos que por nadie. Stefan no quería que la historia se repitiera, la historia que estuvo a punto de separarlos a él y a su hermano para siempre. Damon y él enfrentados por una mujer.

Entonces Anna y Damon les platicaron a Stefan y a los demás sobre el cristal que servía de llave mágica para abrir la tumba con facilidad. Les platicaron que necesitaban recuperar el cristal de la Mansión Lockwood. Estaba en el piso del estudio del alcalde, bajo una tabla. Por eso Anna iba a concursar en Miss Mystic Falls, para tener entrada libre a la mansión cada tarde.

En la mansión Lockwood se llevaban a cabo diversos eventos y ensayos que formaban parte del concurso de Miss Mystic Falls. Comenzado con la plática individual a la que tenían que asistir esa tarde ella y Stefan.

Les platicaron a todos del plan sobre como matar a todos los vampiros antes de que salieran de la tumba. Los vampiros debían estar muy débiles, por lo que primero los mataban encajándoles una estaca en el corazón y luego les rociarían gasolina y les prenderían fuego, para asegurarse de que nadie saldría.

**XOXOXOX**

Esa tarde tenían la plática, sobre la historia de Mystic Falls que les daba Carol Lockwood, la esposa del alcalde a todas las concursantes, ayudantes y sus escoltas. Llegaron temprano y los hicieron pasar al estudio del alcalde.

— ¿Puedo tomar fotos? — pregunto Anna de forma inocente. — es que hay tanta historia aquí.

El despacho/estudio del alcalde estaba en la parte este de la casa. En él había un escritorio de caoba tallada que databa de los primeros años de 1900. Una vitrina con licores de distintas variedades que daba desde la época de los fundadores originales del pueblo. Pinturas de los Lockwood que habían sido alcaldes del pueblo. Las sillas también eran antiguas de madera de ébano, con hermosos tallados y asientos de cuero color café, a pesar del uso no se veían raídos, o maltratados. El escritorio perfectamente acomodado, como si alguien de verdad pasara mucho tiempo ahí trabajado. Unas mesas porta licores o bocadillos. Un par de sofás de tapizados en piel color chocolate daban el toque moderno a la habitación. Todo rodeado por estanterías repletas de libros tanto nuevos como antiguos.

— Claro — respondió el oficial de policía que se quedó vigilando la puerta.

Aun no era seguro quien tomaba verbena por lo que no se podían arriesgar a usar la compulsión y sacar el medallón de una vez.

Anna tomo varias fotos de cómo se encontraba acomodada cada cosa en el estudio, con su celular.

Stefan, Lexi y ella esperaron a la Primera Dama de Mystic Falls, sentados en uno de los sofás de cuero.

Cuando la Sra. Carol Lockwood se unió a ellos en la habitación después de platicarles sobre la historia oficial de Mystic Falls, sobre como los primeros pobladores llagaron y comenzaron a construir el pueblo que era ahora Mystic Falls. Les hablo de los bailes de los fundadores, de la historia del concurso mismo. Les hablo de antiguas concursantes y ganadoras y cuando llego a las bases del concurso. Pregunto — ¿Cuáles son sus nombres muchachos?

— Soy Anna y él es mi hermano Stefan Salvatore y ella es mi prima Alexia Branson. — Respondió Anna presentándole a su "hermano" y "prima" a la Primera Dama.

Carol, los miro pensativa, en las reglas se especificaba que los hermanos no podían ser escoltas de sus propias hermanas, de hecho antiguamente las chicas no se inscribían para participar eran los padres los que las anotaban y también eran ellos los que decidían las escoltas, si el dichoso concurso se usaba para hacer que los jóvenes conocieran a su posible pareja, como preámbulo para arreglar un matrimonio, esto fue así hasta casi los años 70. Después se quedó como regla que los escoltas no fueran de la misma familia para que hubiera posibilidades de matrimonios. — Mmm, Anna me temo que Stefan no puede ser tu escolta— hizo una pausa rebuscando entre los papeles — pero tenemos otra candidata que puso a su hermano como su escolta, así que simplemente voy a invertirlos y tu escolta será Jeremy Gilbert. De modo que Stefan será escolta de Elena Gilbert hermana de Jeremy.

Stefan y Lexi se miraron entre si tratando de no perder la compostura, y las miradas que se echaron uno a otro en silencio los llevaron a decidir no decirle aun a Anna sobre el parecido de Elena con Katherine, ya lo harían cuando estuvieran de regreso en casa.

Esa misma tarde decidieron reunirse en la biblioteca de la escuela para estudiar los planos oficiales de la mansión Lockwood archivados ahí. De este modo podrían comparar los planos con las fotos y algunos dibujos de los recuerdos de Damon.

**XOXOXOX**

Maldita fuera Katerina Petrova, o era Katherine Pierce... daba igual si el nombre con el que la había conocido en 1776 había cambiado. Seguía siendo la misma vampiresa que le cobro un dineral por volverlo "igual" que ella. Sí, así mismo igual entre comillas. Si bien, él ahora era un vampiro pero ella había omitido dos detalles importantes. El primero y el más importante que de que no iba a poder salir durante el día. Ahora era muy fuerte, muy rápido, las balas no lo dañaban (al menos permanentemente), pero no podía salir a la luz del sol. Eso era lo que más le calaba, que ahora no podría trabajar más que de noche, y en un principio pensó que era una gran desventaja. Él era un mercenario. Y trabajar solo de noche le disminuía la paga.

Casi un siglo le costó descubrir que salir de día se debía a un anillo de Lapislázuli, obtener un anillo de Lapislázuli, también fue muy difícil.

Luego estaba el detalle de que nunca había tenido hijos, y ahora no los tendría, eso no le había preocupado. Hasta que conoció a Bethane, quiso que ella tuviera a sus hijos (y pues obvio tuvo que aceptar con resignación, que eso no podría ser, jamás) y entonces decidido que quería pasar la eternidad con ella. Y ahora su gran amor, Bethane, estaba atrapada en una tumba con un montón de vampiros que él había considerado amigos. Todo porque cierta vampiresa que ahora respondía al nombre de Katherine Pierce era una estúpida y había decidido confiar en la persona equivocada.

Había comenzado a trabajar para ese par de hombres desconocidos al otro lado de una línea telefónica. Por los únicos motivos que él consideraba razonables. Primero había prometido ayudar a sacar a Bethane y segundo era una vía para vengarse de Katherine, por ser una puta engreída y ambiciosa, y por haber omitido el detalle de que no podría salir al sol. El hombre misterioso quería a Katherine, ¿para qué? No era de su incumbencia.

Sí, definitivamente Katherine Pierce era una vampiresa que no por eso dejaba de ser una maldita bruja.

Cuando uno de ellos lo había mandado en contra de la hermana del cazador, supo que el día de tener a Bethane de vuelta se acercaba. Y cuando le dijo que otro vampiro estaría con él esa noche para después hacerse seguir hasta la otra punta del país. De este modo el cazador se iría de Mystic Falls siguiendo al vampiro que mato a su hermana, y de este modo no interferiría con sacar a los vampiros de la tumba, porque él iba a liberar a sus amigos, y a entregar a Katherine como el paquete que era: El pago por la libertad de Bethane.

Lo que Frederick no había considerado, era que la hermana del cazador fuera igualita a la maldita bruja, mentirosa aunque mintiera por omisión. Y entonces le habían dado ganas de humillarla como no la iba a poder humillar a ella.

A Frederick le gustaban sus víctimas rejegas y nada dejadas, entre más se resistía la víctima, más se excitaba Frederick. Frederick como buen mercenario gozaba con el sufrimiento de los demás y siempre buscaba una paga mejor. A él le excitaba la tortura y mataba no tanto por la paga pero por placer, aunque la paga nunca había sido mala.

Mientras mayor fuera la paga más se divertía él y entre más se divertía, más se excitaba. Y ahora la paga iba a ser tener a Bethane con el de nuevo. No importaba a quien tuviera que matar para eso. Y eso lo tenía más que excitado… lo tenía ansioso.

Su teléfono sono.

— Frederick. Los hermanos Salvatore planean recuperar una llave para abrir la tumba con facilidad y después planean matar a todos los vampiros. Y no podemos permitir que eso suceda.

— ¿Que tengo que hacer?

— Simplemente has lo que tengas que hacer para evitar que los hermanos Salvatore, el cazador y su hermana interfieran. — la voz hizo una pausa — solo evita matar al cazador por tu propio bien. — y colgaron.

Eso iba a ser divertido, después de todos esos dos eran los hijos del causante de que su Bethane hubiera estado a punto de morir. Si definitivamente eso iba a ser divertido.

**XOXOXOX**

Esta era la tercera noche en un mes que Elena estaba en problemas con un vampiro. Tal vez no estaba hecha para esto después de todo. Y este era un hombre de aspecto malvado. Su pelo tenía un corte militar, su cuerpo no tenía un gramo de grasa, y la había inmovilizado contra la pared exterior del gimnasio de la escuela.

Su boca torcida en una mueca, estaba a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, mientras su brazo presionaba contra su cuello haciendo que la respiración fuera prácticamente imposible.

Todo iba bien, hasta hace unos minutos. Ella había visto a Stefan y Anna entrar a la biblioteca y poco después vio entrar a Damon. Les había escuchado solicitar los planos de la mansión Lockwood. Les había escuchado discutir un plan para recuperar una joya que ella supuso que hablan de medallón de Emily. Los vio analizando un dibujo que Damon había traído y fotos del celular de Anna.

La cuerda empapada de verbena que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta no era de ninguna utilidad para ella ahora… no sería lo suficientemente rápida como para envolvérsela alrededor de su cuello, incluso si se las arreglaba para liberarse de su control. Y a pesar de que estaba armada con una estaca, estaba en su bolsillo interior y en ese momento era de difícil acceso para ella. Tenía que jugar una estrategia diferente.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Sí, su voz sonaba tan dura como él se veía. Sin lugar a dudas.

Ella abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Él estaba aplastándole la tráquea.

—¡Habla!

Era fácil para él decirlo. Él no era el que se estaba quedando sin aire. Ella abrió la boca y levantó el brazo apuntando hacia su cuello. Un segundo después, él aflojó el apretón en su cuello, pero sólo un poco. Elena tosió al instante.

—Ahora habla rápido.

—Me estaba metiendo en mis propios asuntos. —Si él pensaba que ella hablaría así de rápido, nunca había conocido a alguien tan testarudo como ella.

Él negó con la cabeza— Has estado espiándonos. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Salía de la escuela, eso es todo.

Él empujó su muslo contra ella en un alarde de dominio físico. Ella no se dejó intimidar por eso fácilmente, bueno, al menos no iba a admitirlo.

—_Rondando_ es la palabra que estás buscando, creo.

De reojo ella escaneó su entorno para ver a algún transeúnte, pero se habían quedado solos. Ya era muy tarde esa noche, y el distrito financiero estaba desierto. Los restaurantes ya estaban cerrados, y no había clubes nocturnos en las cercanías.

—Este es un país libre.

—Para algunas personas tal vez.

Él era diferente a los dos vampiros con los que había peleado la noche anterior. Pudo haberla matado una docena de veces desde que la capturó, sin embargo, sólo tenía la intención de interrogarla. Le daba la esperanza de que no había sido enviado por el mismo hombre que le había mandado a los otros dos vampiros.

—Oye, no tengo líos contigo. Si este es tu territorio, hermano, me saldré de tu visión, ¿eh? —Ella hizo todo lo posible para sonar como la jerga de las pandillas callejeras. Si podía convencerlo de que era sólo una delincuente de bajo nivel y no espiaba a los vampiros, tal vez la dejaría ir.

—¿Qué quieres?

Como si ella se lo fuese a decir. Demonios, el tipo era insistente.

—¡Brandon!

Su cabeza giró hacia la voz detrás de él. Varias figuras se acercaban a ellos, todas se veían a contraluz, en las sombras. _Grandioso, más vampiros_.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó la misma voz. La chica apareció a la vista. Anna a pesar de que era pequeña irradiaba poder. — ¡Chingada madre eres Katherine! ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!

Y de un momento a otro ya no tenía un vampiro sino a dos sobre ella. La chica había prácticamente desplazado al tal Brandon, era pequeña pero aun así su fuerte agarre la estaba dejando sin aire. Nada podía salir peor, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir acababan de disminuir de forma exponencial.

—¿Elena?

La voz de Damon resonó en sus oídos. Brandon dio un paso atrás.

Damon salió a la vista, con una mirada aturdida en su hermoso rostro. Maldita sea, el hombre seguía siendo tan hermoso como unas noches antes. No lo había imaginado.

—¿Elena? — la chica comenzó a reaccionar, aflojo su agarre sin soltarla.

—Anna, déjala ir. ¡Ahora! —le ordenó Damon a la pequeña vampiresa que todavía la mantenía fuertemente sujetada. Anna no mostró ninguna intención de soltarla. Por el contrario, se sentía, como si la apretase más.

Anna inhalo, y se dio cuenta que Elena no era Katherine. —¡No me jodas! ¡No me digas que conoces a este clon humano de Katherine! ¿Es acaso una de tus fulanas? — La voz de Anna la sorprendió. Sonaba prácticamente dulce, sino fuera porque gritaba.

— Anna suéltala —Damon repitió su orden.

—¿Quién es ella? —Anna no estaba claramente dispuesta a ceder.

—No es tu maldito asunto.

—Lo es, se parece a Katherine y nos estaba espiando.

—Elena, ¿verdad que no nos estabas espiando? —Damon le dio una mirada sutil de complicidad.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo estaba esperándote. —Esperaba que nadie pudiera escuchar el temblor de su voz.

—¿Vas a tropezar otra vez con la misma piedra? —Anna, chasqueo la lengua y le dio una mirada de amonestación a Damon—. ¿Puedo recordarte lo que ocurrió en el pasado?

—Elena no es Katherine, Anna. — Espeto Damon — Y no es necesario que me recuerdes el pasado. Yo me ocuparé de ella.

—¿En serio? — Stefan por fin intervenía, y estaba claramente siendo sarcástico.

—Mantente al margen. —Damon sonaba muy enojado.

—Bien… solo tengo una pregunta. — Anna soltó a Elena e intento preguntar algo pero la mirada que le echo Damon hizo que se contuviera.

—¿Qué tal si mejor yo me ocupo de ella? —Sugirió Stefan—. No creo que pueda confiarse en ti para limpiar su memoria. Eres demasiado parcial. — Stefan pensaba que si usaba la compulsión quizá podría mantener a Elena a salvo y lejos todos.

¿Limpiar su memoria? ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? ¿Perforándole el cráneo?

Stefan y Damon se dispararon puñales con los ojos uno al otro. Si las miradas mataran, bueno, por suerte no podían, o por lo menos ella no pensaba que podían. Pero ¿qué sabía ella de qué más eran capaces los vampiros?

—Elena, aléjate de ellos, y ven hacia acá.

Reprimió el impulso de sacarle el dedo a Anna y estaba encantada de cumplir con la orden de Damon.

Se dio cuenta de la mirada que Anna le dio, cuando finalmente se paró junto a Damon. Aun así su siguiente comentario fue una sorpresa.

—Dos veces con la misma piedra— Anna dejó correr su mirada sobre el cuerpo de Elena, haciendo que se sintiera como si estuviera sufriendo una inspección que ella estaba casi segura no tenía ninguna posibilidad de aprobar. Sí, en efecto igualita a Katherine pensó Anna.

—Detente, Anna—gruñó Damon, Stefan frunció el ceño.

—Sin duda es igual de buena en la cama, ¿eh? Miren nada mas como los tiene —Anna le lanzó una fría sonrisa a Elena. Y es que se podía notar la atracción que ambos hermanos sentían por Elena, se veían atraídos por ella como abejas a la miel. Pero Damon era el que se había puesto en plan macho alfa protector.

Elena estaba perdida de cómo responderle, la estaban comparando con alguien, y realmente no sabía a qué se refería. Se alegró de que ella no tuviera que hacerlo. Stefan con una seña, cortó la conversación. Se dio cuenta por la forma en que Elena se paraba junto a Damon, de que ahí había una conexión, contra eso ni la compulsión resultaba y de que a pesar de que en clase se había mostrado agradable con él, no era más de lo que otros compañeros habían hecho.

—Damon, — dijo finalmente Anna — tenemos que saber ¿Por qué? — Elena no sabía a qué se referían y no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Hubo una leve vacilación de Damon. Se dio cuenta de cómo sus manos se hacían puño—. Le preguntare. — Se volvió y la agarró del brazo—. Vamos. —La aspereza de su voz, no era un buen augurio para su futuro inmediato.

Elena no tenía idea de por qué simplemente no la había tirado hacia los leones, sino que había tomado su ira sobre sí mismo para sacarla de la precaria situación. Ella lo miraba de reojo mientras luchaba por mantenerse a su lado, su mano todavía la sujetaba alrededor del brazo, de una manera no muy amable.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó, una vez que estaban fuera del alcance del oído de sus amigos vampiros.

—A algún lugar donde podamos hablar.

—¿Hablar de qué?

Damon se detuvo y tiró de ella hacia él. La mirada furiosa que le dio, hizo a Elena morderse la lengua—. Los dos sabemos que no teníamos una cita, así que déjate de pendejadas. Tienes suerte de que pude engañar a mis hermanos. Pero ahora me debes una explicación.

Una vez más la tiró hacia él.

—¡Más despacio! No puedo seguir tu ritmo.

—Si no quieres que te lleve por encima del hombro, mantén el ritmo.

Elena ignoró el temblor que corría por su espalda.

_¡Hombre de las cavernas!_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Elena estaba sacándolo de quicio… volviéndolo loco como una cabra. En el momento en que Damon había visto a sus amigos primero a Brandon y luego a Anna maltratándola, se había puesto rojo. No… ¡Carmesí, escarlata, morado! ¿Qué _demonios_ estaba haciendo ella allí, espiándolos fuera de la biblioteca? La escuela ya estaba desierta… ellos habían irrumpido en la biblioteca. Claro que había estado espiando. De ninguna manera este encuentro era una coincidencia.

— ¡Súbete! — Gruño Damon, abriendo la puerta del pasajero de su coche. Elena se quedó parada y lo miro — O te subes o te subo.

— No te atreverías.

— No me tientes Elena ¡Súbete! — El ver a Damon claramente enojado, la hizo obedecer se subió al Camaro y abrocho su cinturón, bueno no sin antes echarle una mirada retadora a Damon.

Damon se gruñó a sí mismo, mientras llegaban a su casa directo a la cochera. Damon se bajó del auto sin decir nada y entro a la casa. Elena lo siguió pensando que estaría más segura adentro que afuera en el descapotable de Damon.

Cuando vio la actitud de Anna. La decisión de sacarla de allí, había sido una simple reacción instintiva. No había pensado en absoluto en las consecuencias. Lo único en que podía pensar, era en alejarla de Anna y luego estaba Stefan.

Stefan había insinuado que quería alimentase de Elena y Damon sabía que el método de alimentación de Stefan normalmente significaba la muerte para la víctima, una muerte nada tranquila por cierto. Stefan no sabía controlarse.

A Damon se le revolvía el estómago, imaginando el sufrimiento de Elena a manos de Stefan. Y no sólo por las razones obvias. Incluso si Stefan no acabara drenándola o fuera tan brutal como siempre era, no quería que otro hombre le pusiera las manos a Elena.

—Mujer, me estás dando un dolor de cabeza.

—Si eso es así, ¿por qué no te dejo en paz? —Ella hizo un intento de pasarlo rozando en dirección a la puerta, pero la detuvo y volvió su cuerpo hacia él.

—Buen intento, Elena… si es que ese es tu nombre real.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, desafiándolo—. Como si tú fueras tan honesto.

_¡Touché!_

—Y sí, Elena Gilbert es mi nombre —agregó.

Damon comenzó a subir las escaleras. Elena se quedó parada, y cuando vio que se alejaba hizo ademan de irse. Damon se volvió a mirarla, haciéndole una seña de que lo siguiera escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Elena se giró en sentido contrario, Damon hizo gala de su velocidad vampírica y se para frente a ella.

— Sube —Ordeno con voz seca.

Elena negó con la cabeza —Me voy. —Sonrío —gracias por rescatarme.

Damon no dijo nada. Sonrió de lado y con la misma velocidad con la que había bajado las escaleras para pararse delante de ella, la tomo de las piernas y se la echo sobre el hombro.

—¡Bájame!—Grito ella.

—Te dije que no me provocaras — fue su única respuesta.

Damon cargo a Elena hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta de una patada. Una vez dentro la bajo, la agarro de los hombros y dijo:

—Te conviene ponerte cómoda, ya que no irás a ninguna parte. —Le soltó los hombros, antes de que pudiera tener la tentación de atraerla contra su cuerpo y castigarla con un beso. —Siéntate.

Ella no se movió—. Prefiero estar de pie.

—Haz lo que quieras. Y empieza a hablar.

—Parece que la niebla ya se está quitando…

Él la cortó en seco—. Acerca de por qué estabas acechándonos por los alrededores del exterior de la biblioteca de la escuela.

—Yo no estaba acechando.

Su encantador e inocente parpadeo, no funcionaría con él. Ni tampoco sus carnosos labios rojos, que ella empujó hacia adelante en señal de protesta.

—No estabas _esperándome_, eso es seguro. Me parece que tenemos una verdadera Buffy en nuestras manos.

—¿Me estás llamando asesina de vampiros?

—Eso es lo que eres, ¿no? —Damon dejó que su mirada vagara sobre su cuerpo delgado. No era ni muy alta ni muy baja, bien formada, con unos músculos que dejaría al promedio de los hombres humanos en vergüenza. Pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra un vampiro.

—Yo no soy una asesina.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás buscando vampiros y matándolos? En mi idioma, eso se llama asesinato. Y ni siquiera trates de negarlo. Yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas? —Pero él no estaba pensando en la lucha con los vampiros; más bien, su mente evocaba imágenes de esa misma noche, las imágenes de sus pechos desnudos. Con un movimiento de impaciencia en su cabeza, trató de librarse de la imagen mental.

—¿Es ese el agradecimiento que recibo por salvar tu trasero? Si no hubiera matado a ese hombre, ¡ahora mismo serías polvo!

Elena tenía razón. Francamente, no tenía idea de por qué ella lo había salvado cuando podría, en ese momento, haber corrido por su vida. En cambio, con valentía, había saltado encima de ese vampiro, clavándole una estaca.

—Y no hubieras tenido que salvar mi trasero en primer lugar, si no hubiera venido a rescatarte.

—Yo no pedí tu ayuda.

Ella apoyó las manos en sus caderas, abriendo su chaqueta y empujándola hacia atrás. ¿Estaba alucinando, o es que esa simple acción, hacía que sus senos parecieran más voluptuosos?

—No era necesario. Estaba bastante claro desde donde yo estaba, que necesitabas ayuda. —El recuerdo de su lucha sola contra los dos vampiros, le envió un helado estremecimiento a través de sus huesos. Él podría haberla perdido fácilmente.

_¿Haberla perdido?_

—¡Idiota arrogante!

—¡Mocosa insolente! Estoy con el estado de ánimo adecuado para ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte unas cuantas nalgadas en tu terco trasero. —En el momento en que lo dijo, sintió que un rayo de deseo se disparaba en sus adentros. La imagen de su desnudo _derrière_, hizo que su pene se moviera de anticipación. Cómo le gustaría sentir su piel bajo la palma de su mano.

Ella entrecerró los ojos—. ¡Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras!

Damon escuchó la furia en su voz. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojo intenso, y su pecho levantándose pesadamente con cada respiración que hacía. Cada vez que sus pechos se levantaban contra la tela de su blusa, podía percibir sus pezones duros. No era el único que estaba excitándose por la situación.

—¡No me tientes, mujer! —Pero él ya estaba tentado—. No tienes idea de lo que te habría sucedido, si yo te hubiera dejado en las garras de Stefan— Él le cubrió con una mirada furiosa— Mi hermanito no está muy cuerdo que digamos. Sería mejor que te mantuvieras alejada de él.

—¡Como si estuvieras menos loco que él!

¿Ella lo comparaba con Stefan? Ahora tendría que pagar por eso…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, ella estaba inclinada sobre los muslos de él, con su trasero apuntando hacia arriba.

—¡No te atrevas! —Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y empezó a patalear.

La primera nalgada de la palma de su mano en su trasero, había detenido su siguiente palabra. Damon no confiaba en sí mismo para bajarle sus jeans, y permitir que esta situación terminara de otra manera por completo. Pero si ella seguía luchando, tal vez tendría que desnudarla después de todo.

—¡Idiota!

Él le dio otra nalgada, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Y una tercera y una cuarta.

—¡Ay! —Su protesta sonaba poco convincente.

Él le dio una nalgada de nuevo, y luego le pasó la palma de su mano para acariciarle suavemente.

—¡No hagas eso!

Damon notó, que su voz tenía menos determinación que cuando ella lo había insultado. Él sonrió y pronto se dio cuenta, de que su dolor de cabeza se había desvanecido. Elena se retorcía bajo su control.

—¿Te comportarás ahora?

Damon tomó su silencio como un sí y la volvió hacia él para sentarla en su regazo, que inmediatamente trató de dejar. Él la detuvo… Elena sentada en su regazo, se sentía bien.

—Ahora hablaremos. —Eso, si era capaz de escuchar mientras su delicioso _derrière_ se frotaba contra él, mientras ella seguía tratando de apartarse de su regazo. Ella podía moverse todo lo que quisiera. Él no la detendría. ¿Tenía alguna idea de que sus movimientos eran los causantes de su creciente erección?

—¿Qué soy? ¿Una niña sentada en el regazo de Santa Claus? —Ella se enojó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Créeme, _principessa__**[1]**_, Santa Claus no es tan grande como yo. —Empujó la ingle contra su muslo para enfatizar su declaración y sintió la tensión en sus pantalones. Si él hacía otro movimiento, iba a estallar.

Ahora ella estaba realmente molesta, dándole una mirada amarga. Tal vez finalmente, se le habían acabado los insultos verbales.

—He tenido más grandes.

¿Más grandes? Él le mostraría.

—Lo dudo mucho. Tal vez deberías hacer una comparación adecuada antes de hacer afirmaciones como esa. —Damon le tomó la mano y la acercó hacia él, colocándola firmemente sobre la protuberancia de sus pantalones.

Elena intentó apartarse, pero entonces su boca se abrió, y él sintió su mano apretarlo ligeramente a través de la tela—. Oh.

Sintió la calidez de su mano a través de él, y se empujó contra ella, animándola a apretarlo de nuevo. Él podía interrogarla después. No había prisa.

—Tócame. —Él la miró a la cara, y finalmente ella le devolvió la mirada. Entonces, su mano se movió hacia lo largo de su longitud de acero, explorándolo, midiéndolo. Él aspiró una bocanada de aire con rapidez y con él su aroma. Lentamente, movió su cabeza más cerca, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a unos centímetros de los de ella. —Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mi piel —le susurró contra su boca, mezclando su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella.

—Llevas demasiada ropa.

Su respuesta lo hizo reír—. ¿Por qué no me desnudas, entonces? —le gustaba la idea de que ella tomara el control de la situación, sus manos abriendo suavemente los botones de su camisa y bajando el cierre de sus pantalones.

—Tal vez más tarde. —Rozó los labios contra los suyos—. ¿Tú estás haciendo esto?

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Hacer que me den ganas de besarte.

¿Elena quería besarlo? No había ninguna objeción.

—No estoy usando mis poderes sobre ti —Sólo los que cualquier hombre usaría para seducir a una mujer—. No necesito hacerlo. Los dos sabemos que queremos esto.

Damon jaló su labio inferior entre los de él, y lo delineó con su lengua. Ella sabía de forma embriagadora.

—¿Por qué? —Sus manos se fueron hacia arriba para agarrar la solapa de su camisa.

—No sé. Y no me importa. Deja que suceda.

No podía explicar la atracción entre ellos o por qué no seguía los consejos de Anna, preguntarle porque era igualita a Katherine y después borrar su memoria sobre él y todos los vampiros.

—¿Estoy a salvo contigo?

Retrocedió unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Te he lastimado hasta ahora?

—Bueno, por muy elegantemente que lo digas, sí… me nalgueaste.

Él sonrió. Nalguearla había sido más que un poco agradable. De hecho, lo había puesto más caliente, y duro. No le importaría repetirlo más tarde.

—Lo tenías bien merecido… —_por haberme dado un buen susto al verte capturada por Brandon y después por Anna_, era lo que quería decir, pero se tragó las palabras— … por acosar a mis hermanos y a mí.

Tomándolo de su camisa, lo acercó hacia ella—. La próxima vez que me nalguees, debes hacerlo bien. Apenas sentí algo a través de mis pantalones.

Damon casi se ahogó. ¿Estaba Elena sugiriéndole que la debía nalguear con su trasero al desnudo?

— ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? —Estaría feliz de hacer todo lo que ella quisiera a su linda parte trasera. Sólo tenía que pedirlo. En realidad, ni siquiera necesitaba pedirlo; una simple sugerencia, sería suficiente para ponerlo en acción.

—Creo que tendrás que darte cuenta de eso por ti mismo, ¿no? —Pero ella no le dio otra oportunidad para responder, y hundió sus labios en los suyos.

Sus suaves labios se reunieron con los de él, abriendo una compuerta de sensaciones, corriendo por su cuerpo. Su calor se filtró en él, viajó por su piel y penetró en sus células. Más sangre bombeó hacia sus adentros, haciendo que su ya hinchado miembro se ponga incluso más duro. Él dejó que sus manos vagaran sobre su cuerpo, mientras su boca se ajustaba a la de ella, aprendiendo cada uno de sus pliegues.

Mientras la presionaba hacia él usando una mano en su espalda, dejó deslizar su otra mano en su cuello, acariciando la suave piel, y tomó su mejilla. Su pulgar acariciaba su mandíbula y corría a lo largo de su barbilla, sintiendo el músculo suave de abajo y la sangre tibia corriendo a través de ella.

Damon inclinó la cabeza y le pidió entrar con la lengua empujando sus labios. Con un suspiro, ella se rindió a su suave demanda y abrió sus labios húmedos. Un intenso rayo abrasador se disparó a través de su interior, mientras invadía las deliciosas cavernas de su boca, encontrando a su contraparte recíproca, su pareja deseada durante mucho tiempo, ajustándose perfectamente a él.

Él lanzó un ronco gemido, cuando comenzó un duelo con su lengua. Ella luchaba con él, igual que había discutido verbalmente. Su boca talentosa lo llevó más profundo, para pedirle que la explorara y que aprendiera cada mínimo detalle de ella. Era exactamente lo que él quería hacer.

Elena se apartó de pronto—. Llevas demasiada ropa.

Sin esperar una respuesta, abrió su camisa arrancándole los botones y haciéndolos volar. Al instante le clavó las manos en el pecho, enviándole descargas eléctricas que viajaban por su piel, donde sea que le tocara. ¿Cuándo una mujer le había demostrado tanta pasión?

—No me gustaba esa camisa de todos modos. —Damon atrajo su cabeza hacia él de nuevo y continuaron con su apasionado beso, mientras Elena lo despojaba de su camisa y la tiraba al suelo. Se excitó por la forma en que lo manejaba, segura y firme. Tener a una mujer tan fuerte como ella en sus brazos, lo encendía más que cualquiera de sus diarias aventuras de una noche.

Nunca una mujer le había hecho demandas tan apasionadas, y nunca había estado tan dispuesto a permitir, que una mujer tomara el control. Esto era nuevo para él. Nuevo y emocionante. Todo lo que quisiera hacer con él, no se opondría, siempre y cuando ella usara su boca, su lengua y sus manos de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—Llévame a la cama —ella susurró.

Su "sí", apenas perceptible, fue ahogado por sus labios. No es que necesitara palabras para responderle. Se limitó a levantarla desde el sofá, sin interrumpir el beso y camino hacia la cama.

Poco a poco, Damon se dejó caer sobre la cama. Con un movimiento rápido, Elena lo empujó, y cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón, y quedó montado por ella. No era una mala posición en la cual estar.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido una mujer en su cama. La mayoría de sus encuentros sexuales ocurrían en callejones oscuros, clubes nocturnos o en las partes de atrás de cualquier lugar. Esto era diferente, más intenso, más íntimo.

Damon agarró sus caderas y apretó su erección contra su centro—. Te deseo. —Él trató de tirar de su chaqueta, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Tú primero. Quiero verte desnudo. —Sus ojos estaban nublados por la pasión y el deseo, mientras ella lo miraba por debajo de sus largas pestañas. Le dio en el estómago: esa mirada, esos ojos magníficos, mirándolo como si eso significara algo.

—Entonces desnúdame. —Quería entregarse a ella, darle «_carta bianca_», sólo para ver esa expresión en su cara, que decía que lo deseaba.

Sus manos se mantuvieron firmes mientras ella le desabrochaba los pantalones como si hubiera hecho esto con él, cientos de veces. Un segundo más tarde, la vio bajar su cierre. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, cuando su pene hinchado se liberó.

Lo liberó rápidamente de sus pantalones y botas, y luego se arrastró hacia arriba para llegar hacia su centro. No la dejaría fuera de su vista ni por un segundo, viendo todos sus movimientos seductores. Había algo perverso, en el hecho de que él estuviese desnudo, mientras ella permanecía completamente vestida. Algo casi prohibido.

La lengua de ella salió lamiendo sus labios, mientras se centraba en su orgulloso pene enclavado en una mata de pelo negro y espeso.

—Eres hermoso. —Elena lo miró fijamente a la cara—. Quiero probarte. —Su mirada cayó nuevamente hacia su carne dura. Nunca había sido tan consciente de su masculinidad, que con su mirada hambrienta.

¿Acaso acababa de morir y se había ido al cielo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una mujer realmente quería darle placer, sin tener él que convencerla? ¿Ella era de verdad?

Damon se estiró para tocarla, quería asegurarse de que ella no era producto de su imaginación.

—Mantén tus manos sobre tu cabeza. Apóyalas en las barras —ella le aconsejó señalando la cabecera metálica de su cama—. No me toques. Lo quiero hacer a mi manera.

La seductora sonrisa de Elena, le derritió sus entrañas y disparó una ola de placer por todo su cuerpo, llegándole hasta los pies. Ella todavía estaba completamente vestida, y él estaba acostado en frente de ella, tumbado, desnudo y caliente como el infierno. El aroma de su excitación, llegaba a sus fosas nasales y su deseo por ella, era aún mayor.

—¿Sin tocar? —¿Cómo podía mantener sus manos quietas, cuando la mujer de sus sueños estaba en su cama? ¿La mujer de sus sueños?

Elena negó con la cabeza—. Todavía no. Más tarde.

Damon hizo lo que le pidió y agarró las barras que estaban por encima de su cabeza.

Podía esperar, sin importar lo difícil que fuera para él. Pronto podría rasgar la ropa de su cuerpo y verla en toda su gloriosa desnudez, tocar y besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y enterrarse en ella. Pero ella quería hacerlo primero, y él no iba a ser quién para negárselo a una mujer, sobre todo si ella quería darle placer tan desinteresadamente. Dios, era un bastardo afortunado.

—Cierra tus ojos y siente.

Obedecer de repente sonaba como la cosa más natural.

Los labios de Elena rozaron su muslo, y su tibia lengua, creó un camino de lava derretida hacia su estómago. Al instante, su respiración y sus latidos, se aceleraron. Damon luchó contra el impulso de agarrarla, ponerla debajo de él y sumergirse en ella. Con esmerada lentitud, la tentadora lengua lamió todo el camino hasta su muslo, pero se detuvo justo antes del punto donde su deseo hacía una clara declaración.

Su otro muslo, recibió la misma atención tentadora, haciendo que sus caderas se movieran hacia arriba.

—Nena, me estás matando. —Muy, muy lentamente… y disfrutaba cada segundo de ello.

—Todavía no.

La respuesta de Damon quedó atascada en su garganta, cuando sintió la lengua de Elena, lamiendo la base de su pene. El calor y la humedad lo envolvían con sus labios rozándole la piel, plantando pequeños besos, donde su lengua había lamido antes. Sus gemidos llenaban la habitación.

—Me gusta tu sabor.

Damon la alcanzó, pasándole la mano por el pelo—. Oh, _princippesa_.

Inmediatamente ella se apartó—. Sin manos. Con los ojos cerrados.

Él estaba loco de deseos por ella, pero la mirada determinada de Elena, le hizo cumplir con sus deseos, y puso sus manos de nuevo en la cabecera. Un momento más tarde, fue recompensado por su lengua lamiendo su erección, lamiendo todo el camino desde la base hasta la punta, donde una impaciente gota de humedad, brotó. Ella simplemente la lamió y vibró contra su piel. Era evidente que estaba decidida a matarlo de placer.

Damon arqueó las caderas hacia arriba, con el anhelo de sentir sus labios envolviéndolo a su alrededor. Agarrando las barras de metal de su cabecera, más fuertemente, dejó escapar una respiración entrecortada. Iba a morir si no calmaba pronto el hambre de su cuerpo con el que estaba lidiando.

Al instante que Elena lo tomó con su húmeda y tibia boca, bajó todo el camino de su longitud de acero, casi le hizo perder la conciencia. El corazón le latía como un taladro, ensordeciendo sus oídos. Su piel estaba empapada en sudor, y sus ojos se hubieran girado hacia atrás de su cabeza, si no hubieran estado cerrados.

La sensación de estar dentro de su boca era intensa y embriagadora, el éxtasis absoluto. Y entonces ella se movió.

Su cuerpo casi se levantó de la cama, mientras que ella se deslizaba arriba y abajo de su pene, chupándolo primero suave y luego más fuertemente. Había recibido muchas chupadas en su vida, pero diablos, Elena estaba dominándolo sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento, como si supiera exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Damon estaba ansioso de pagarle con el mismo tipo de atención que ella le estaba prodigando. De hecho, antes de que él enterrara su pene palpitante en ella, él la saborearía profundamente y la haría acabar en su boca. Bebería sus jugos, como si fuera néctar de los dioses.

Esta noche, no la dejaría conciliar el sueño, sino que deseaba satisfacerla hasta que se derrumbara en sus brazos. Entonces, y sólo entonces, le permitiría dormir tranquila, acunándola en sus brazos, protegiéndola de cualquier mal que estuviera fuera de sus cuatro paredes.

* * *

[1] Se me antojo que Damon le dijera princesa pero en italiano me gusta más. En los libros él siempre le dice que ella es su princesa.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Elena se dio cuenta de su excitación. Era difícil pasarlo por alto. Con cada movimiento de su boca, los gemidos de Damon se hacían más fuertes y más frecuentes, y sus caderas se impulsaban más fuerte. Ella estaba satisfecha de sí misma, acerca de cómo en estos momentos, podía reducir a este vampiro lujurioso, a un hombre sin cerebro. Lo único que él escuchaba en ese momento, era su deseo. Todos sus otros sentidos estaban adormecidos.

Exactamente como lo había planeado. Bueno, casi. Ella no había planeado disfrutarlo tanto. Nunca antes el cuerpo de un hombre la había excitado, tanto como su cuerpo casi divino lo había hecho. Pero a pesar del deseo que encendía en ella, tenía que hacer lo que debía. De lo contrario todo era en vano.

Después de su encuentro con los amigos de Damon, ya había tachado esta noche como un completo desastre… hasta el momento que había empezado a besarla. En ese momento, un plan se había formado en su mente. Estaba inclinada a usar esta oportunidad, para obtener más información de él. Ella podía convertir esta noche catastrófica, en una positiva.

En dicho proceso disfrutaría de su increíble cuerpo, no lo había esperado. La culpa que este sentimiento enviaba a través de su corazón, era difícil de negar. Sin embargo, ella trató de justificarse.

Le dio a su erección una última y larga lamida sobre su cabeza bulbosa. Ah, pero él sabía bien. Sexy, caliente, masculino. Su olor picante hacía que su sexo se apretara con violencia y su vientre protestó cuando lo soltó.

—Ven aquí, necesito estar dentro de ti. —Damon la miró y extendió su mano para agarrar sus hombros.

Ella sacudió la cabeza—. ¿No te dije que mantuvieras los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cabecera de la cama?

—¿Todavía?

—Sí. No he terminado contigo. —No, todavía no. Ella no estaba en posición todavía. Necesitaba unos quince segundos más.

—_Principessa_, me estás matando.

Si él supiera. Como un buen chico, cerró los ojos y puso sus manos de nuevo en las barras de la cabecera, claramente esperando sentir más placer. Y en otras circunstancias, ella habría aprovechado la oportunidad de convertirlo en un salvaje con su boca. Exclusivamente para la satisfacción sexual, por supuesto, sin ningún tipo de emociones, se dijo.

Pero ahora era el momento de actuar. Mientras su boca le daba pequeños besos en su abdomen y le lamía el ombligo, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sus dedos tocaron la cuerda. Quizá podría oír el ruido, pero ella sabía cómo distraerlo.

—Tu cuerpo es increíble. Tan duro, tan sexy. —Elena dejó salir un gemido falso y sintió que él respondía con un gemido silencioso. Ella aprovechó el momento para sacar la cuerda que había empapado en verbena de su bolsillo. Por un segundo, se preguntó si su información era correcta, de que un vampiro no podía romper una cuerda seca remojada en verbena, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse hacia atrás. Tenía que ejecutar su plan.

Lamiendo su camino hacia el norte, su lengua lamió sus pezones duros, donde se quedó durante unos segundos. Puso su boca en su pezón con fuerza y lo chupó con avidez, luego le clavó los dientes. Lo mordía con cuidado, sólo lo suficiente como para aumentar su excitación y llevarlo al límite.

Infligiendo la misma tortura en su otro pezón, ella se levantó y se montó sobre él. Al instante sus caderas se ondularon, y su duro pene la presionó contra su centro de placer. Maldita sea, era bueno sentir su dureza. Ella sintió que su cuerpo se derretía, cuando la humedad entre sus muslos aumentó. Sus bragas estaban empapadas de deseo. Si tan sólo pudiera sentirlo en su interior, una sola vez, tal vez acabaría con el deseo que sentía en esos momentos. Tal vez el deseo se iría, tal vez su vientre dejaría de apretarse en respuesta a sus movimientos.

_¡No!_

Elena soltó su pezón y se trasladó más arriba, besándolo al lado de su cuello, que él amablemente le ofrecía, como si Damon quisiera que _ella_ lo mordiera a _él_. Qué raro concepto, morder a un vampiro, sin embargo, claramente vio la imagen ante ella: sus dientes hundiéndose en su carne. El líquido rojo pintando sus labios, deslizándose sobre su lengua, corriendo por su garganta. Ella parpadeó y la visión desapareció.

Era ahora o nunca. Actuó rápidamente. Le tomó sólo dos segundos amarrar sus muñecas con la cuerda y formó un nudo seguro en la cabecera de la cama, antes de oír su rugido llenar la sala.

Con la velocidad del rayo, se levantó y fue golpeada por su furiosa mirada.

—¿Qué carajo? —Su voz era un fuerte trueno y retumbó a través de su cuerpo.

Damon sacudió la cuerda, y su carne se quemaba donde la cuerda empapada en verbena tenía contacto con su piel. El olor a carne y vellos quemados llegó a su nariz mientras observaba su rostro distorsionarse de dolor.

—Cuanto menos te muevas, menos te vas a lastimar. —Bien, la cuerda aguantaba. Los latidos de su corazón se desaceleraron un poco, agradecida que la verbena funcionara. Por lo menos algo esa noche funcionaba como ella quería.

—¡Eres una puta malvada!

—Hey, ¡modales! —reprendió—. Ahora… vamos a hablar. —Finalmente tenía la sartén por el mango. Ella tenía que usarlo a su favor ahora y mantener la cabeza clara.

—¡Suéltame! —dijo tratando de salirse de la cadena de nuevo, pero no podía romperla. Por el contrario, parecía cavar más profundo en la carne. Ella notó su tensión en las mandíbulas, como alejando el dolor.

—No creo que estés en posición de darme órdenes en estos momentos.

Damon le mostró los colmillos y las venas alrededor de los ojos los cuales se tornaron brillantes de color rojo.

—Oh, parece que el vampiro feroz está enojado. —Y viéndose aún más sexy que antes. ¿Era eso posible? Un escalofrío agradable recorrió su espalda y se enroscó alrededor de su cuello. Sus pezones se endurecieron involuntariamente.

_¡Traidores!_

—Elena, te lo advierto. Desátame, o lo lamentarás mucho…

Damon podía gruñir con esa voz sexy, todo lo que quisiese. Ella no lo liberaría.

—Amenazas huecas. Ya basta, Damon. Has perdido, he ganado. Eres tan fácil de distraer. No deberías dejar que tu pene te domine.

Elena miró hacia abajo, a donde sus cuerpos aún estaban tocándose. El pene de Damon estaba tan duro como siempre y seguía presionándola. Con su dedo le tocó la cabeza y perezosamente manchó una gota de humedad sobre ella. La cabeza suave y aterciopelada, temblaba bajo su tacto, inclinándose hacia ella, pidiendo más atención.

—¡Basta! — la orden de Damon fue emitida con voz ronca, seguido de un gemido apenas contenido.

A Elena le complacía que aún atado y en agonía, la deseara. Podría trabajar con eso.

—No quieres decir eso. Creo que quieres que continúe. —Si las circunstancias fuesen diferentes, ella lo capturaría en su boca de nuevo y lo volvería salvaje, hasta que él perdiera la razón. Y entonces ella lo excitaría de nuevo y lo montaría hasta que él ya no pudiera más. Pero las circunstancias eran lo que eran. Damon era el enemigo, y tenía que tratar con él ahora.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Maldita sea! —Parpadeó y dejó los ojos cerrados por un segundo, mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte suspiro. Le echó un vistazo a la mano, donde se habían formado ampollas, como si el ácido se estuviera quemando a través de su piel.

Elena no contesto. Los ojos de Damon estaban fijos en ella, y vio sus pupilas dilatarse. Oyó una voz en su cabeza, invadiéndola.

_Libérame_.

Elena sintió que estaba tratando de controlar su mente, se echó hacia atrás, lo escuchaba pero no sentía la necesidad de hacerle caso. Cabrón escurridizo, estaba usando su poder sobre ella.

_¡Fuera de mi cabeza!_

De repente los ojos de Damon se volvieron azules de nuevo, y él la miró con asombro.

—Me estás bloqueando.

Elena hizo caso omiso a afirmación, que acaso no se había dado cuenta que eso no funcionaba con ella. Es que acaso había pensado que la primera vez había sido casualidad. Nunca había creído que la verbena funcionara pero era obvio que lo hacía. Elena se mantuvo en silencio negando con la cabeza.

En respuesta, las piernas Damon de repente se levantaron golpeando su espalda, empujándola hacia adelante sobre su pecho, poniéndola cabeza a cabeza con él. La boca de Damon se movió hacia adelante, y se apoderó de sus labios. Pero él no la mordió. Su lengua recorrió sus labios, exigiendo la entrada. ¿De verdad creía que la engañaría con tanta facilidad? Ella apretó los labios, negándoselo.

—Libérame, y no te haré daño. —Damon hizo una pausa—. A excepción de una pequeña nalgueada.

Elena se levantó apoyándose en sus hombros y se puso en posición vertical, lejos de su boca tentadora y su olor embriagador. La idea de ser nalgueada por él como una niña traviesa, le envió un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo.

—Tentador, pero no, gracias. Prefiero mantener la ventaja.

—Te lo advierto, Elena. Te arrepentirás más tarde. —Su voz era un gruñido ahora. Había algo salvaje en él, algo tan animal, que debería tenerle miedo. En cambio, quiso responderle con uno de sus propios gruñidos. Ella sacudió la cabeza para detener sus pensamientos errantes y claramente estúpidos.

—No habrá más adelante.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Venganza, justicia. Eso es lo que quiero.

Él respondió con una mirada sorprendida—. Yo no te he herido. No he hecho nada que no querías que hiciera.

—Has tomado lo que era más querido para mí. Tú y tus amigos, han alejado a mis padres de mí.

—¿Tus padres? —Las arrugas de su frente, eran testigos de su falta de comprensión. Parecía totalmente desorientado.

—Lo ves. Tú ni siquiera sabes, son tan insensibles con la vida humana, que ni siquiera recuerdan lo que hicieron. Eran sólo dos vidas humanas, ¿no? Otros que no contaban. ¿Cuántos otros existen además de mis padres, que ni siquiera puedes llevar la cuenta?

Le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, pero él apenas se estremeció.

—Maldita sea, Elena, no tiene sentido. ¿Quiénes con un demonio son tus padres?

—Eran. Quiénes con un demonio _eran_ mis padres. Mis padres están muertos. Y es por ustedes. — Los había matado un vampiro a quien habían estado dando caza, porque era de asesino serial. Pero daba igual todos los vampiros eran asesinos.

—Yo no he matado a nadie. Tienes al vampiro equivocado.

Elena negó con la cabeza—. Tengo al correcto.

— Yo no mato gente… — quiso alzarse de hombros pero no pudo porque estaba atado.

Elena pestaño incrédula.

— ¿Eran asesinos, o algo así tus padres? —dijo Damon.

Elena le miro, no podía creerse que estuviera tratando de regresarle la pelota a ella. Venga que descaro en preguntar si sus padres eran asesinos.

— Mis padres no eran criminales. — sus padres solamente se dedicaban a rastrear y matar seres supernaturales peligrosos, sus padres mataban a los asesinos no al revés.

— Entonces yo no los mate. Porque yo no mato cuando me alimento, las únicas veces que he matado se ha tratado de asesinos o violadores a los que encontraba con las manos en la masa.

Damon estaba haciendo tiempo, y ella no lo podía aceptar.

—Mis padres no eran asesinos. Ellos eran médicos, científicos, investigadores. Y ellos eran gentiles y ambles. —Ella sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Escucha, Elena. Tal vez tus padres se toparon con la persona equivocada y…

Ella lo interrumpió—. ¿Se toparon con la persona equivocada? ¡Mierda Damon! Todos los asesinos son malos. Pero mis padres cuidaban de nosotros y nos querían —Ella los conocía mejor que nadie. Sus padres habían cuidado de ellos hasta que los habían asesinado, sus padres habían tratado de mantenerlos alejados de toda la mierda supernatural que rodeaba a ese maldito pueblo, también habían cuidado de su tía Jenna. No sus padres no podrían ser los malos de la historia, sus padres solo mataban vampiros asesinos.

— _Principessa_, lo siento mucho. Pero yo no mate a tus padres. Ni ninguno de mis hermanos, — afirmo.

Damon sonaba tan real, que quería creerle. Pero ella no le creyó. Con un gesto impaciente de su mano, le impidió decir algo más.

—Tú y tus hermanos, son vampiros. Los mato un vampiro. Y ahora los vampiros van a pagar por ello.

Ella sacó una estaca de su bolsillo. Los ojos de Damon se abrieron, cuando enfocó la mirada en el arma en su mano.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Muy en serio. —Pensó que era su deber obtener justicia para sus padres. Ellos habrían hecho lo mismo por ella.

—Elena, tus padres no van a volver, incluso si me matas.

Ella lo sabía—. Pero me sentiré mejor cuando lo haga.

Damon negó con la cabeza—. No, no lo harás. Si es cierto lo que dices, que tus padres eran médicos entonces no eran malos, no eran asesinos a sangre fría. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú lo eres? Eres su hija.

Sus ojos azules parecían querer penetrarla. No quería escucharlo por más tiempo, porque sus palabras, comenzaban a sonar verdaderas.

—Eres un vampiro, ya estás muerto. No sería como matar a un ser humano.

—Yo no estoy muerto. Mi corazón late, mi sangre corre por mis venas. Yo respiro. —Damon empujó sus caderas contra ella, haciéndola muy consciente de la parte de él, que estaba más viva que el resto—. Estoy vivo, y tú lo sabes.

Eso lo explicaba, con sangre corriendo a través de sus venas y su corazón palpitante, por supuesto que su cuerpo estaría caliente, no frío, por lo menos no estaba tan frio como ella hubiera esperado. Pero de todos modos—. No importa. Tú eres un vampiro. Tendrás que pagar, al igual que tus hermanos. Todos ellos tendrán que pagar por eso. Nosotros solo éramos unos niños.

—Ninguno de nosotros le hizo daño a tus padres. Pero si los mato un vampiro y quieres matar vampiros puedo ayudarte a matar vampiros. Después de todo, para eso regresamos a Mystic Falls, para matar vampiros.

Elena lo miro asombrada ¿A qué se refería con que ellos regresaron a Mystic Falls para matar vampiros?

—¿A qué te refieres?

— Sí. Hay una tumba llena de vampiros asesinos bajo la iglesia. — Así que ellos sabían de la tumba y esa era la razón por la que estaban en Mystic Falls. — Nosotros solo queremos sacar a la mamá de Anna. Y planeábamos matarlos a todos los demás. Bien podemos dejar que tú y tú hermano nos ayuden.

Sus ojos se lo estaban pidiendo, pero ella no podía confiar en él. Tan pronto como lo dejara en libertad, el voltearía las cartas y la castigaría. No, ella no podía volverse atrás en estos momentos. Ya había ido demasiado lejos.

Agarró la estaca con más fuerza—. Alguien tiene que pagar por su muerte.

—Alguien lo hará, _Principessa_, te lo prometo. Pero no hagas esto. —Su voz era más suave, como un susurro. Demasiado suave para un vampiro, demasiado gentil para un asesino—. Te vas a odiar por herir a una persona inocente. Te puedo ayudar. Vamos a trabajar juntos. Yo puedo protegerte. No querrás estar ahí afuera por tu propia cuenta, mientras siga ahí afuera uno de los responsables de atacarte la otra noche.

Damon no entendía lo que le estaba ofreciendo a ella, pero la mirada triste en el rostro de Elena, lo desgarró en lo más profundo. De repente parecía más pequeña y vulnerable, no como la asesina que estaba tratando de ser. A pesar de la estaca en su mano, él sabía que ella tenía un buen corazón.

Y a pesar de la agonía en que se encontraba, quería ayudarla. La cuerda empapada en verbena estaba dolorosamente comiendo su piel, las ampollas que al principio se habían formado, ahora se rompían, abriéndose, por lo que otro contacto con la verbena, lo haría aún más doloroso. Trató de moverse lo menos posible para limitar los efectos de la cuerda nociva en un área más pequeña, pero era difícil no moverse a medida que la sensación de ardor se hacía peor.

Todo lo que podía hacer, era distraerse a sí mismo. Damon se concentró en Elena y vio un destello en sus ojos, que reconoció como duda. No estaba segura que su acción estuviera en lo cierto. Tenía que usar sus dudas para llegar a ella.

—Déjame que te bese y te haga sentir mejor. —Él había sentido cómo su cuerpo había reaccionado a él, y dudaba de que hubiese fingido todo —. Por favor, sabes que mi cuerpo no miente. Y tampoco el tuyo. ¿De verdad crees que hubieras disfrutado el tocarme y besarme, si realmente pensaras que yo era culpable? Confía en tus instintos.

Sus propios instintos le decían que era buena, y que sólo la desesperación la había llevado a tomar estas medidas extremas. De alguna manera iba a llegar a ella. Tenía que intentarlo.

—Antes de que Brandon te capturara esta noche, estábamos planeado como matar a todos los vampiros después de sacar a Pearl. Mis hermanos y yo solo tratamos de evitar que esos vampiros salgan y desaten el terror en él pueblo, no queremos que se repita lo de 1864.

—¿De verdad quieren matar a los de su propia clase?

Había un interés en sus ojos ahora. Estaba avanzando algo.

— Mira Elena yo soy consciente de que hay, gente buena y gente mala. Del mismo modo que hay vampiros buenos y vampiros malos. La verdad es tan importante para nosotros, como lo es para ti. Y si esos vampiros salen de la tumba después de no comer en siglo y medio…

—Lo estás diciendo sólo para calmarme.

Sus labios carnosos entreabiertos. Lo que daría por besarla ahora mismo. Ella le creería entonces.

Damon negó con la cabeza—. No de verdad, si esos vampiros salen, se desatara un infierno. Nosotros lo único que queremos es evitar eso. No queremos otra noche como la del 25 de septiembre de 1864. Anna, Stefan y yo perdimos seres queridos ese día. Mucha gente murió no solo vampiros. Stefan y yo nos convertimos en vampiros ese día. ¿De verdad crees que podríamos permitir que se repitiera orto día como ese?

Se dio cuenta que la expresión de sus ojos cambió. Algo estaba logrando en ella. ¿Se estaba dando a entender?

—Tú sabes lo que soy, ¿y te he hecho daño? No. Porque yo no soy así. No lastimo a las mujeres. Yo no lastimo a nadie.

Bueno, las nalgadas no cuentan como daño de todos modos, sobre todo cuando la otra parte lo animaba.

—Soy un vampiro, y me besaste. Me permitiste tocarte y compartiste tu pasión conmigo. —Dejó caer la mirada hacia su boca—. Tienes los labios más suaves que he probado jamás. Ninguna mujer ha encendido este tipo de deseo en mí. Tu boca sobre mí, me dio más placer del que nunca había sentido antes. Elena, no puedes decirme que no sentiste eso. No fingiste. Era real. Ahora voy a mostrarte el mismo placer. Por favor, déjame hacerte el amor.

Damon buscó sus ojos en busca de signos de aceptación, y deseaba poder entrar en su cabeza y percibir sus emociones o haber podido leerlas pero su cara no daba a conocer sus emociones para que él pudiese leerlas. Y como seguramente tenia verbena en su organismo o en cuerpo, no podía penetrar en su mente para saber que pensaba.

Elena sacudió su cabeza como para sacarse algún pensamiento.

—No. No puedo. No puedo traicionar a mis padres. Por favor no interfieras.

De repente ella se levantó de un salto fuera de la cama. Damon trató de sacudir la cuerda pero la verbena lastimaba su piel. Se mordió sus labios, para no gritar de dolor. ¡Mierda! Sus muñecas se sentían como si hubieran sido sumergidas en la freidora.

—Elena, me preocupo por ti. No te vayas.

Sin otra palabra, Elena dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

—Elena, ¡vuelve!

Ella no respondió. Oyó sus pasos bajando la escalera y luego cruzando la sala de estar. Entonces abrió la puerta de entrada.

—Elena, ¡maldita sea! ¡Vuelve y termina lo que has comenzado!

Damon no se refería a matarlo.

Su pene estaba totalmente erecto, la pequeña ranura en la punta, lo miraba acusadoramente. Ahora le dolía por el anhelo de estar dentro de ella en busca de su liberación. Y se dio cuenta de que por primera vez, el dolor era diferente. No era el dolor por un orgasmo la razón por la que su cabeza estaba explotando. No, esta vez su cuerpo le dolía deseando una conexión, una conexión con Elena.

Era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Con sus redondos dientes humanos, ella había mordido sus pezones, y en ese instante él esperaba que ella le sacara sangre. Había anhelado que ella lo mordiera otra vez cuando se movió hacia arriba a través de su cuerpo. Cuando deliberadamente le había presentado su cuello, esperando, queriendo, y atrayéndola a beber su sangre. Era una tontería. Nunca le había permitido morderle a ninguna de sus amantes vampiresas, nunca había ofrecido su sangre a un ser humano, pero su mordedura tentativa había despertado el deseo en él, no podía explicarlo, sin embargo, quería explorar.

_Espera a que te encuentre_.

Pero hasta entonces, tendría que encontrar una manera de salir de su situación actual. Romper la cuerda no era una opción, aunque no era muy gruesa. El hecho que estuviese empapada en verbena, hacía imposible para él hacer ningún daño en ella. Cada vez que la estiraba, solo se enterraba más profundo en la carne.

—¡Mierda! —Damon maldijo, sintiendo el dolor aún más intensamente ahora que Elena se había ido y no tenía a nadie sino a sí mismo para centrarse.

Damon miró alrededor de su habitación, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiera librarlo de sus ataduras. Él sacudió su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haberse perdido por completo sin notar que llevaba la cuerda y que lo estaba atando? Jamás ninguna mujer, lo había metido en un estado tal, en el que hubiera perdido por completo todos sus sentidos.

En las últimas décadas, rara vez había tenido sexo, sólo por sexo. La única razón por la que había tenido sexo, era para alimentarse. Pero cuando Elena comenzó a seducirlo, lo único que había pensado era en sentirla y disfrutarla. No porque tuviera que tener relaciones sexuales, sino porque él quería hacerlo. Y eso no había ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

Con la cuerda empapada en verbena comiendo más en sus muñecas, no sólo podía estar ahí y esperar hasta que uno de sus amigos llegara a casa. No había tiempo que perder, o el proceso de curación llevaría días, no horas. Además, su erección no bajaba por sí sola, sobre todo porque su olor todavía persistía en el dormitorio. Tenía que salir y empezar a buscarla.

— ¡Zach! ¡Zach! — Grito. Esperaba poder despertar a Zach (después de la borrachera que se había puesto esa tarde) no quería que ni Anna, ni Lexi, ni Brandon, ni mucho menos Stefan lo vieran en esa situación, pero nadie contestaba, al parecer Zach dormía como un tronco.

Eventualmente podía arrebatar a Zach su reloj con verbena y hacerlo que se olvidara del asunto. O quizá amenazarlo con quitarle su preciada humanidad, para que no hablara del tema.

Damon miró el teléfono, el cual estaba en la mesita de noche. Estaba a varios metros, fuera del alcance de sus manos. Trató de moverse más cerca, pero la cuerda no iría tan lejos. Cuanto más la verbena dañaba sus muñecas y disolvía su piel, más comenzaba a maldecirla.

_Espera a que ponga mis manos sobre ti, Principessa_.

¿Y por qué seguía utilizando esa palabra italiana para decirle princesa? ¿Sobre todo porque demonios seguía llamándola princesa? Él sacudió su cabeza reconociendo su propia estupidez y puso su mente a trabajar en su situación.

Girando su cuerpo hacia un lado, extendió sus dos piernas hacia la mesilla de noche donde estaba su teléfono. Si se desgarraba un músculo por causa de ella, haría que lo masajeara con la lengua, se prometió a sí mismo.

La imagen sólo intensificó su erección, que parecía hacerse más gruesa cada minuto.

Con renovada determinación, tomó el teléfono entre sus pies se dispuso a tratar de activarlo con los dedos de los pies. Los dedos de sus pies eran demasiado grandes para marcar los números uno por uno, pero si pudiera presionar el remarcado, llamaría a uno de sus hermanos o amigos. No estaba seguro de cuál, pero al menos alguien vendría en su ayuda.

El dedo gordo de su pie pulsó el botón, y su sensibilidad auditiva recogió el sonido del timbre. A pesar de que no podía poner la llamada en altavoz, sería suficiente para que él se comunicara.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?

Grandioso. ¿Sage[1]? ¿En serio?

Alguien se estaba riendo a costas de Damon.

* * *

[1] Este Sage es el de los libros. Vampiro pelirrojo, musculoso, que no usa camisa. Extremadamente sexy. Tez morena, cuerpo escultural, cabellos pelirrojos largos a la atura del hombro. Enfundado siempre en jeans negros, botas de motociclista y chaleco negro de cuero sin camisa.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Nota de autor**: Ahí va la primera escena con nuestro Sexysimo Sage. Angelito97 – Delena con todo cariño. Nos acercamos al baile pero primero…

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Fue cuestión de suerte que justo cuando Damon estuviera atado en la cama con una erección que podría noquear a un toro, tenía que pedir ayuda a su único amigo bisexual, para que viniera a soltar sus ataduras. Perfecto. Sage vivía en Whitmore, pero Anna y los demás habían usado la compulsión con un agente inmobiliario, para poder ver algunas casas para Anna y Brandon, por lo que Sage tardaría menos en llegar.

—¿Damon? —La voz grave de Sage contestó a través del receptor.

Tragó saliva antes de hablar—. Sage. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

Damon frunció el ceño—. Estoy medio atado aquí. ¿Te importaría venir y ayudarme a salir de este aprieto?

—¿Qué aprieto?

—Estoy atado. —Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos en un intento de respirar, a través del dolor.

—Sí, ya lo dijiste. ¿Pero qué aprieto?

Si esto alguna vez salía a la luz, Damon sería el hazmerreír de su hermano y sus amigos.

—Ese es el aprieto. Estoy atado.

Hubo un silencio en el otro extremo, a continuación, una risa ahogada—. Oh, tengo que ver eso. Estaré allí en treinta minutos.

El clic en la línea confirmó que Sage había colgado. Damon podía imaginar en esos momentos, la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo. Miró el reloj. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana.

Sage fue fiel a su palabra. Treinta minutos más tarde Damon escuchó la llave en la cerradura y a su amigo entrar con sus botas pesadas de motociclista. Por razones de seguridad, ellos tenían llaves de repuesto de sus respectivos hogares.

Sin mucha suerte, Damon intentó cubrirse con las sábanas enredadas, pero estaban torcidas debajo de él, y no llegaban a su cintura. Maldijo entre dientes. Un momento después, su amigo, vestido con sus jeans negros y su chaleco de cuero habitual, entró por la puerta y lo examinó en toda su gloriosa desnudez.

—Esto sí que es un espectáculo que no había tenido el placer de…

Damon le lanzó una mirada de fastidio. Era embarazoso ser examinado por un hombre bisexual, aunque él fuera uno de sus amigos—. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—No me extraña que las mujeres siempre estén detrás de ti. —Sage claramente había examinado su erección.

Damon sacudió la cuerda, tratando de distraer su atención—. ¿Te importaría? —pronunció a través de los dientes apretados.

Sage se acercó y sacó los guantes de motorista de su chaleco de cuero—. Yo sabía que te gustaban las cosas raras, ¿pero verbena en la cuerda? —Él chasqueó la lengua mientras se ponía los guantes de color negro.

—Esto no fue por mi propia elección.

—Si tú lo dices. —Se rio su amigo.

—Eso digo. —Presionó los labios Damon, en una fina línea—. ¿Vas a liberarme o has venido a mirar?

—Pensé que podía mirar hasta que me dijeras cómo te metiste en esto. Tengo tiempo. Ha sido una noche tranquila. Además, estoy aburrido.

Sage claramente se estaba divirtiendo a sus costillas. Su amigo se sentó en el borde de la cama, y al instante Damon se movió en la dirección opuesta.

—Cúbreme con la sábana, y tal vez te diga lo que pasó.

—Tal vez no te la dé. Duele, ¿eh?

—La sábana —insistió Damon cortante.

—¿Qué parte es la que deseas cubrir? —Sage sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Damon le dio una mirada amarga, antes de que Sage finalmente cumpliera, acercándole la sábana enredada.

—Y no quiero tus manos acercándose a mi pene.

—¿Qué hay de mi boca?

—¡Sage!

—Estoy bromeando. Deberías ver tu cara. Vamos entonces, habla. —Sage colocó la sábana sobre la parte inferior del cuerpo de Damon—. ¿Cuál de tus mujeres vampiro te jugó esta broma? Debe haber sido buena, dada la erección que todavía tienes.

Damon se encogió—. No la conoces.

—Conozco a todas las mujeres vampiro en los alrededores, tan íntimamente como tú lo haces, por supuesto.

—No la conoces.

Sage agarró la sábana, como quitándosela a Damon de nuevo.

—Deja eso ahí —le advirtió Damon, e hizo un gesto a la sábana que Sage utilizaba para chantajearlo.

—¿Es nueva en la zona?

Otro tirón en la sábana. Damon negó con la cabeza, luego miró a su amigo a los ojos—. No es un vampiro.

Sage soltó la sábana.

—¿No es una…? Oh, Damon, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Una humana? ¿Te has dejado atar por una humana? ¿Estás loco?

Probablemente.

—Escucha. Ya pasó. Sobreviví. Se acabó. —Cuanto menos lo hiciese sonar como una gran cosa frente a su amigo, mejor—. Ahora quítame la cuerda.

Sage levantó la mano—. Un momento. No tan rápido. ¿Limpiaste su memoria antes de que se fuera?

—No tuve la oportunidad. —La verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado en ello, así de drogado había estado por el deseo que había tenido. Y, además, sospechaba que no habría funcionado. De alguna manera Elena, había sido capaz de resistir su control mental. Nunca había conocido a un ser humano que fuese inmune a ello. ¿Quizá tomaba verbena? O ¿Quizá simplemente Elena era diferente?

—Tengo que recordarte sobre…

—Sí, sí. No estoy sordo. Primero Anna, ahora tú. Se lo que tengo que hacer. Pero esto es diferente.

Su amigo levantó una ceja— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Ella sabe quiénes somos. Lo sabía incluso antes de conocerla.

—¿Qué? —La incredulidad y el pánico salieron de Sage con creces.

—Está bien, pero esto se quedará entre tú y yo. Yo me ocuparé de esto, pero los demás no pueden saberlo. ¿Estás conmigo?

Sus miradas se cruzaron hasta que finalmente Sage asintió con la cabeza.

—Ella es hija de los Gilbert, la pareja que salió en el periódico hace unos años —explicó Damon.

Los padres de Elena habían sido el encabezado de todos los periódicos de Virginia unos años atrás. Su muerte había sido especialmente brutal. Además de que ambos eran renombrados médicos, reconocidos en varios ámbitos de la investigación científica.

—¡Ah, mierda! —Saltó Sage.

—Exactamente. Ha estado husmeando. De alguna manera ella descubrió la verdad sobre qué los mato y lo que somos, nos culpa a todos los vampiros. Quiere venganza.

¿Cómo los había descubierto?, Damon no lo sabía aún. Francamente, ni siquiera había intentado preguntárselo, por haber estado obsesionado con meterla en la cama.

—Mierda, podría haberte matado. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Damon podría aventurar una conjetura. Después de todo, la forma en que le había chupado el pene, le decía que estaba al menos un poco afectada por el encuentro.

—No sé.

—¿No lo sabes? —Sage sonaba escéptico, mientras se aventuró a mirar nuevamente en el lugar donde la erección de Damon, estaba abultando la sábana.

—Está bien. Hay algo entre nosotros, pero es puramente sexual.

¿A quién engañaba? Lo que sea que había entre él y Elena iba más allá del sexo. Si hubiera sido sólo sexo, él la habría cogido en un callejón y le habría limpiado la memoria a toda prisa. Ese era el procedimiento con todas las demás mujeres. Lo cual le recordaba: no había tocado otra mujer desde que había conocido a Elena.

—Damon, estás tan lleno de mierda. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Será mejor encontrarla, antes de que ella cause aún más caos. —Sage utilizó sus manos con guantes para aflojar la cuerda con verbena y desatarlo.

Damon quedó con sus muñecas heridas. Se veían como si un perro las hubiese mordido, la hemorragia en sangre viva, sólo parcialmente cubierta por piel.

—¡Mierda!

—Te lo mereces. —La reprimenda de Sage dolía aún más que el efecto de la verbena.

—Ayúdame a encontrarla, y yo me ocuparé de ella. No debería ser tan difícil. Entra a los archivos policiales. Estoy seguro de que el archivo de sus padres tiene algo sobre ella.

Sage señaló hacia sus heridas—. Necesitas sangre. —Él sacó una licorera del bolsillo interior de su chaleco de cuero y se la entregó.

Damon vaciló, pero la tomó. Su amigo tenía razón: necesitaba sangre para curarse.

Tomó varios tragos y le regresó la licorera vacía—. Gracias. Deja que me vista. La computadora está encendida. ¿Puedes comenzar?

—Por cierto, ¿por qué no rompiste la barra de hierro forjado para liberarte?— Sage inclinó su cabeza hacia la cama.

Damon siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño. La cabecera de su cama era un tapiz entretejido de hierro. Con su fuerza de vampiro, habría sido posible romperla, no tan fácil, pero se podía hacer definitivamente —Es una antigüedad. La compré hace apenas un mes. —No había necesidad de destruir los muebles que estaban en perfecto estado.

Sage negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

Damon agarró su ropa, de donde Elena la había tirado al suelo. En cuestión de segundos estaba vestido. En retrospectiva, se alegró que Sage fuese el que lo hubiera liberado. Por lo menos no era tan penoso como si lo hubieran desatado Anna o Stefan. Anna y Stefan le hubieran dado un sermón. Y ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que le hubiera hecho Lexi, sospechaba que aun quería venganza por lo de la azotea.

En el momento en salió de su habitación al estudio de la casa, donde se albergaba oficina, Sage había ingresado ya en el archivo policial de los Gilbert.

—Aquí… dejaron dos hijos: Elena y Jeremy Gilbert ¿Es ella? —Damon miró a su amigo mientras trabajaba en la computadora.

—Sí, ese es su nombre. ¿Cuál es su dirección?

—Ninguna. Sólo un número de teléfono local.

—¿Puedes averiguar dónde está registrado?

Sage accedió a otra ventana y empezó a teclear. Pasaron los minutos. Damon se paseaba atrás de su amigo.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Me pones nervioso.

Damon se detuvo a mitad de su paso—. ¿Qué está tomando tanto tiempo?

—Mmm. —Otro minuto pasó—. Maldita sea.

—¿Qué?

—Es un teléfono celular. Su domicilio registrado es una casilla de correo.

—Prueba el D.V.M., ella debe tener una licencia de conducir —sugirió Damon. Tenía que encontrarla, sin importar cómo.

Otra pantalla se abrió. Damon vio cómo su amigo, un genio de la informática, pirateaba el sistema.

—Aquí estamos. Bienvenido al Departamento de Vehículos Motorizados. —Sonrió ampliamente Sage. Él estaba en su elemento. Lamentablemente, minutos más tarde tuvo que reconocer su derrota.

—Ella no tiene licencia de conducir, al menos no en Virginia.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

Sage se encogió de hombros—. Hey, no vive en Richmond, donde hay que conducir para desplazarse. Mystic Falls es pequeño puedes caminar a todos lados.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Damon frunció el ceño. No podía darse por vencido.

—Puedo tratar de triangular su teléfono celular, pero no puedo hacerlo desde aquí. Necesito mi equipo de casa. —Miró su reloj de pulsera—. Se está haciendo tarde. Te diré lo que haré. Me voy a mi casa, trataré de averiguar dónde está su teléfono celular y te daré un área aproximada. ¿Crees que puedes trabajar con eso?

Damon asintió con la cabeza—. Si me envías dentro de un par de cuadras de donde ella está, la encontraré. —Con la sangre aún en sus venas por la noche anterior, él no tendría ningún problema en reconocer su olor si ella estaba a 200 metros de distancia.

Sage lanzó una mirada hacia la parte inferior de Damon—. Y haz algo con respecto a tu erección, ¿podrías? Es una gran distracción. — Sage solo bromeaba.

Antes de que Damon pudiera golpearlo en la cabeza, su amigo se había ido.

Para cuando Sage llamó desde su casa, estaba próxima la salida del sol. Y su amigo tenía malas noticias.

—Su teléfono celular está fuera de cobertura o está apagado.

Damon maldijo entre dientes.

—Voy a intentarlo de nuevo más tarde. ¿Puede que se te ocurra otro modo de encontrarla? Piénsalo ¿qué más sabes de ella? Es mejor que lo medites y aproveches para dormir un poco para que sanen las heridas de tus muñecas.

Como si Damon necesitara una enfermera. Pero no había necesidad de enojar a Sage con el comentario a punto de salir de sus labios—. Está bien. Llámame tan pronto como sepas dónde está.

Bloqueo el celular y dejó escapar un grito de frustración. Una vez que la encontrara, iba a ser castigada. Lentamente, severamente y sin piedad.

Se acostó a dormir un rato y no había logrado dormir ni una hora cuando una idea golpeo su mente.

_¡El instituto!_

Si ella iba a clases, la encontraría en el instituto.

**XOXOXOXO**

Por segunda vez Elena miró el mensaje de texto. Esa mañana se había sentido cansada y no se había levantado para ir al instituto.

«Elena lamento informarte que tu hermano no puede ser tu pareja en el baile de presentación del concurso de Miss Mystic Falls y les asignamos como nuevas parejas a los hermanos Anna y Stefan Salvatore.» decía el mensaje de texto proveniente del comité organizador del concurso, alias la esposa del alcalde, la señora Lockwood.

_¡Dios y ahora!_

Jeremy iba a explotar pero ella después de las cosas que Damon le había dicho la noche anterior, tenía serias dudas sobre los vampiros, quizá no fueran todos unos asesinos. La sinceridad en sus ojos, le había hecho titubear. Y su insistencia en que iban a matar a los vampiros de la tumba antes de que pasara otra vez lo de 1864, había erosionado un poco más su certeza anterior.

Y había visto la forma en que Stefan y Lexi se comportaban en la escuela y realmente ahora tenía muchas dudas sobre los vampiros. Cuando estaba investigando la muerte de sus padres con su tía Jenna habían llegado a la conclusión de que todos los asesinatos horrendos y crueles que habían ocurrido en Mystic Falls y alrededores durante los últimos 100 años habían sido cometidos por vampiros, y de hecho donde había habido asesinatos crueles en cualquier parte del mundo y en cualquier época, todas las pistas siempre indicaban que había vampiros involucrados.

Bueno, por el momento no quería pensar en el dichoso concurso de Miss Mystic Falls. Últimamente los encabezados hablaban muchas personas halladas muertas desgarradas en los callejones cerca de donde ella había sido atacada. Bien ira a buscar al vampiro que la había atacado sin razón pero esta vez iría armada hasta los dientes. Ya después se ocuparía de lo del concurso de Miss Mystic Falls. Necesitaba otra cuerda con verbena por lo menos. No estaba segura de encontrarlo pero de todos modos, ella no iba a entrar en la guarida del león sin una protección.

Tomó su chaqueta de cuero de la silla y se la puso, metió las llaves en el bolsillo y quitó la cadena de la puerta. Al abrir la puerta, algo masivo bloqueó su salida.

—¿Vas a alguna parte, _principessa_?

El corazón de Elena se detuvo. Su reacción inmediata era salir corriendo, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Damon la hizo retroceder hacia adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

_Oh diablos, se veía molesto. _

Elena se había olvidado completamente de que Stefan podía haberle contado que eran compañeros de clases. ¿Pero cómo demonios la había encontrado? En el instituto se habían ocupado de no dar su dirección real. Ella no había contado con que diera con su paradero. Bueno, al menos no tan rápido.

—¿Qué quieres? —Levantó la barbilla tratando de parecer valiente, cuando sentía todo lo contrario.

Él la tomó por los hombros y la apretó contra la pared—. Quiero advertirte.

La respiración de Elena se atrapó en su pecho, mientras miró como sus ojos la penetraban.

—Nunca, nunca me ates y me dejes excitado, sin terminar lo que empezaste. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza de forma automática.

—Voy a darte otra oportunidad para redimirte. Un error y yo mismo me ocupare de ti.—lo que ella no sabía era como exactamente iba a ocuparse de ella. Pero logro sonar lo suficientemente amenazante.

Elena tragó saliva. Hasta aquí llegaba toda la mierda, sobre que él quería ofrecerse para protegerla.

—Ahora, harás exactamente lo que yo te diga. ¿Nos entendemos?

Ella entendía muy bien lo que él quería, por cómo miraba su cuerpo—. ¡Suéltame!

Ella se sacudió contra su dominio, pero su control era férreo.

—Quítate los pantalones.

—¡No! —Con el pie ella lo golpeó contra su espinilla, pero el efecto que tuvo sobre él era insignificante.

—Cuidado, Elena. No quieres que me enoje aún más —le advirtió con voz tensa—. Te lo digo por última vez: desnúdate.

Su mando, hizo temblar a Elena. No había imaginado que esto pasaría, al menos no de esta manera, no aquí, no con él estando tan enojado. Y menos aún, había imaginado que la encendería como lo hizo. Sólo la forma en que se sentía no preparada para la vergüenza y la culpa que la inundaban. ¿Qué tipo de mujer se sentiría excitada al desnudarse, por el mandato de un hombre? ¿No le quedaba respeto por sí misma? ¿O era prueba de que su historia sexual había contaminado la forma en que ella veía el sexo, que cualquier cosa torcida, cualquier cosa violenta era normal para ella?

Con sus dedos temblorosos Elena trató de abrir el primer botón de sus jeans, pero fracasó. Un segundo después, sintió las manos cálidas de Damon sobre las de ella, ayudándola. El botón se abrió.

—Abre el cierre. —Su aliento caliente tentaba su cuello—. Lentamente.

Ella hizo lo que le ordenó, incapaz de luchar contra él o contra sí misma.

—Ahora, empújalos bajo tus caderas. —¿Su voz se estaba volviendo más ronca?

—Por favor, no hagas esto —dijo ella, haciendo un último intento para detenerlo.

Sus labios le rozaron el cuello, luego mordisquearon su oreja—. Vas a tener que aprender esta lección. Hazlo.

Unos momentos más tarde, se había despojado de sus jeans. Se sentía desnuda en su pequeña tanga. Damon la rozó con sus muslos. Sus músculos fuertes y poderosos.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me hiciste anoche?

—Sí —respondió con su garganta seca. Ella lo recordaba muy bien.

—No, no. Nunca me sentí tan frustrado como ayer por la noche. ¿Puedo demostrártelo? —Él no esperó su permiso.

Su mano le acarició la cadera, antes de deslizarla entre sus piernas, tocándola a través de la tela de su ropa interior. Ella suspiró involuntariamente. Su toque no era duro como había esperado, era suave y excitante. ¿No había venido a castigarla después de todo?

—Mierda, estaba tan duro para ti ayer por la noche —continuó susurrando en su oído, mientras que el dedo se deslizó a lo largo de sus pliegues—. Yo estaba en agonía, con el deseo de estar dentro de ti.

La respiración de Elena se aceleró con pensarlo. Damon la quería, todavía la quería. El pensamiento la extasiaba.

La mano de Damon se movió hacia arriba y brevemente se deslizó sobre su clítoris, antes de permitirle deslizarse por su tanga. Elena contuvo el aliento, mientras su mano viajaba a través de su montículo de pelo rizado, y luego la acariciaba más abajo. El calor disparándose a través de su interior, la hizo exhalar fuertemente. Cuando su dedo tocó su sexo desnudo, se dio cuenta que estaba mojada, anhelando ser tomada por él.

—Quería mi pene dentro de ti ayer por la noche. Para llenarte una y otra vez. Yo quería comer tu concha y hacerte acabar con mi boca.

Las imágenes que proyectaba en conjunto con su dedo sondeando su núcleo, la hizo estallar en un flash de calentura instantáneo. Su boca apretada en su oreja, no ayudaba tampoco. En lugar de tratar de detenerlo, impulsaba la pelvis hacia su mano. Esto era una locura. Pero a ella no le importaba. Él era diferente de otros hombres. No había vuelto a hacerle daño, había venido a darle placer.

—Me preguntaba cómo sería tu sabor —dijo él y mojó su dedo en ella. Sus caderas saltaron hacia él, con deseos de más, pero al instante Damon sacó su dedo fuera. Ella lo miró y vio cómo su dedo llegaba hacia sus labios, y cómo lo succionaba en su boca, dejándolo limpio. —Delicioso.

Elena abrió la boca y sintió sus rodillas colapsar. Él estaba seduciéndola, así de simple, y no tenía defensas. Todas se habían derrumbado, y ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

—Damon, por favor… —No tenía idea de lo que quería pedirle o decirle. Su cerebro era una papilla. Su aroma estaba a su alrededor, envolviéndola en un capullo de deseo.

Tal vez él había entendido lo que ella no pudo decirle, porque su mano volvió, y una vez más, se deslizó en su ropa interior. Él la penetró una vez más, se retiró al instante y sacó el dedo hacia arriba, sobre su clítoris, dando vueltas lentamente.

—Y me preguntaba cómo se sentiría, cuando te vinieras por mí, si tus músculos se apretarían alrededor de mi pene, ordeñándolo, haciéndome derramarme dentro de ti. —Damon habló lentamente, su voz ronca y tranquila al mismo tiempo. Esta no era la voz de un hombre enojado. Él no estaba haciéndole daño con su toque. En su lugar, él la estaba tentando para que se le entregara.

Su mano tenía una mente propia, cuando llegó de repente hacia él, en la búsqueda de su miembro hinchado oculto detrás de la tela de sus pantalones. Se sentía lo duro que estaba por ella. Antes de que pudiera disfrutar del calor debajo de la palma de la mano, se la agarró y la alejó.

—No toques. Esta noche, lo haré yo, no al revés.

Elena lo miró a los ojos y se vio envuelta en el azul de ellos, su profundidad, su belleza. No quería nada más que darle un beso, tocarlo, sentirlo dentro de ella.

—Bésame.

Él negó con la cabeza y volvió a su tarea de tocarla. Su pulgar acarició encima de su centro de placer, primero muy suavemente, casi como por accidente. Pero ella sabía que nada de lo que él hacía, era un accidente. Mientras que sus labios la besaban al lado de su cuello, el cuello que le ofreció sin temor a ser mordida, su dedo se deslizó en su concha apretada. Poco a poco penetraba más profundamente, y luego se retiró. Mientras se sumergía más, trataba de aferrarse a su dedo, apretando sus músculos, pero cada vez él se retiraba, dejándola queriendo más.

—Más. —No le importaba rogar. Ella estaba más allá del tonto orgullo.

—¿Así que eso te gusta? —Su voz retumbaba en contra de la base de su cuello—. Dime lo que quieres.

Se humedeció los labios secos. Finalmente, le daría lo que necesitaba—. Más.

—¿Más de qué? —Damon retiró su dedo completamente.

—Por favor. Más. Más dedos. Más profundo. —Ella era incapaz de formar una frase coherente. Todo lo que podía pensar, era en el placer que él le daba con su toque.

—¿Así? —Llevando dos dedos hacia su canal.

Elena hizo un movimiento contra él—. ¡Oh, sí! —Sus músculos pulsaron alrededor de él, mientras trataba de impedirle que se retirara. Pero no pudo prevenirlo de su intención de dejarla.

—¿Qué tal tu clítoris? ¿Quieres que lo toque? —Su mano se acercó, y ella inclinaba la pelvis hacia él. Pero él se retiró—. Tienes que pedirlo.

—Damon, por favor, tócame. —Diría cualquier cosa por tener su toque de regreso, para que terminara lo que había empezado.

No lo hacía fácil—. ¿Dónde?

—Toca mi clítoris. —Su respiración era irregular, en voz baja.

Un segundo más tarde, Elena sintió su dedo pulgar, en donde más lo necesitaba. Apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, respirando su masculino olor. Necesitaba a ese hombre, a ese vampiro. No había ninguna razón para negarlo. Despertó a la mujer que había dentro de ella. Cuando estaba cerca de él, se sentía como perra en celo. Estaba disgustada consigo misma por su debilidad, pero no podía luchar contra eso por más tiempo.

Damon sabía exactamente cómo tocarla, cómo crear todas esas deliciosas sensaciones en su cuerpo, que la hacían casi estremecerse de placer. Sin duda ella lo quería, estaba ansiosa de sentir que su cuerpo fuerte la reclamara, la marcara. Y ella sabía cómo iba a ser: un reclamo feroz, una poderosa posesión. Porque él tenía el poder sobre su cuerpo, para entregarse a él.

Y se entregaría, sin importarle lo que haría una vez que lo hiciera, mientras su cuerpo estuviera allí para calmar su necesidad, para llenar ese gran vacío, para calmar su sed de más.

—Hazme el amor —oyó cómo su propia voz rogó.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Damon oyó las palabras que él había esperado, y la soltó de su abrazo. Sin ganas, por supuesto, pero sin embargo, decidido a ejecutar su plan. Ella lo había dejado excitado y con ganas la noche anterior. Ahora iba a regresarle el favor. Era la única forma de que pagara.

Su pene protestó con vehemencia, mientras se alejaba, pero por primera vez, no quiso escucharlo. Ella estaba lista para ser tomada, le rogaba, pero él no lo haría, por mucho que le doliese.

—Buenas noches, Elena.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia la puerta, ansioso por salir rápidamente para no perder su decisión.

—¡No te puedes ir ahora! —Había un acento de desesperación en su voz. ¿Había él sonado igual la noche anterior?

—Mírame. —Damon salió por la puerta y la cerró tras de él. Oyó la voz de Elena llamándolo, mientras él caminaba por el porche pasando frente al columpio, no volvería atrás.

Cuando entró en el aire fresco de la noche, se detuvo un momento. Dios, cómo quería a esa mujer. Él había probado su excitación y su sangre, y ambos eran los más dulces sabores que había sentido. Podía perderse en ella.

Al principio le había parecido un buen plan, hacer con ella lo que había hecho con él: excitarla y dejarla insatisfecha. Pero tocarla tan íntimamente, el probar su excitación, y sentir su respuesta a él, lo había vuelto más caliente que un marinero después de una gira de doce meses a bordo de un barco. Y la mitad de refinado. Por la forma en que ahora se sentía, él se lo haría en la calle a plena vista de toda la ciudad y no le importaba un carajo sobre la exposición. O las buenas costumbres.

Tenía que salir de ahí, antes de que regresara, la tirara al suelo y se lo hiciera como el salvaje que era, sin importarle si lo quería o no. Sólo ansiaba apaciguar su propia pasión.

Damon se subió a su auto y giro el encendido de su coche y escuchó los sonidos familiares. Su Camaro azul, estaba estacionado a pocos metros de distancia. Normalmente no usaba el coche para viajes cortos al centro, los otros lo estaban esperando en la biblioteca para terminar de estudiar los planos y las fotos del estudio del acalde, planear lo que iban a hacer el día del baile.

Alguien tiro de la puerta del coche, pero él la cerró de golpe justo cuando la había abierto. Reconoció el pie que había golpeado la puerta.

—No te irás —era la voz furiosa de Elena justo detrás de él. Giró su rostro y deseó no haberlo hecho. Sus ojos aún mostraban signos de excitación, pero ahora se entrelazaban con ira. La combinación era letal. ¿Qué hombre sería capaz de resistirse a una mujer que le miraba de esa manera?

—Vuelve a tu casa, Elena. —Él frenó su impulso de agarrarla.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —Él vio el dolor en su rostro.

—Debes permanecer lejos de mí. —Él no era bueno para ella. Con el tiempo le haría daño, sería peor de lo que sentía ahora. Si era inteligente, le borraría sus recuerdos de él en este momento y habría acabado con eso. Pero toda su inteligencia le había abandonado durante la noche.

—¿Me estás rechazando después de la forma en que me tocaste?

—Eso es correcto. —Damon sentía la garganta apretada, y no podía respirar.

—Está bien. Vete, vete. No te necesito. Hay un montón de hombres en esta ciudad que van a tomar lo que te estoy ofreciendo. Y ¿qué me importa quién sea? ¡Mientras él tenga un gran pene, no hay ninguna diferencia para mí de todos modos! Alguien va a terminar lo que empezaste. —Elena giró sobre sus talones.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Otro hombre? ¿Ella iba a dormir con otro hombre?

Damon la agarró por su chaqueta y tiró de ella hacia él. ¿Ella iba a dejar que otro hombre la tocara, la besara, le hiciera el amor? ¡Sobre su cadáver, mierda!

—¡Métete en el maldito coche!

Ella le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

—¡Ahora! —Antes de que perdiera la razón y la tomara contra la puerta del coche, para hacer valer su derecho.

En el momento en que ambos se sentaron en el coche, pisó el acelerador y salió disparado hacia la calle. Él había caído en el anzuelo. Ella lo había manipulado, había presionado sus botones. ¡La pequeña zorra lo había puesto celoso! Él, el hombre al que no le importaban nada las mujeres, a menos que fuera para quitarse las ganas.

Una mano cálida se deslizó sobre su muslo, y él dejó escapar un gruñido—. No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

Elena se apoyó en él —. Ni tú tampoco.

Su mano viajó más arriba de su muslo, haciendo estragos en su concentración. Él aceleró y pasó una luz roja. Bocinas enojadas de carros sonaron detrás de él, pero las ignoró.

—Estás jugando un juego peligroso. —Su advertencia parecía no importarle, mientras su palma ahuecaba de repente, el bulto en sus pantalones. Si el coche hubiera estado detenido, habría saltado de su asiento, pero por desgracia, todo lo que podía hacer era dejar salir un frustrado gemido— ¿Estás tratando de hacerme chocar el coche?

—Sólo quiero asegurarme que no cambies de idea otra vez.

Damon le dirigió una mirada de reojo—. Te puedo hacer una promesa en este momento. No te alejarás de mí, hasta que yo te haya cogido en todas las formas que se me ocurran, y aún más. Y luego lo voy a hacer todo de nuevo, porque me rogarás que lo haga.

No le importaba que su voz sonara arrogante. No le importaba nada en ese momento. Todo lo que quería era estar dentro de ella. Sólo entonces podría pensar con claridad. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba. Estaba seguro de que después, las cosas volverían a la normalidad para él.

La cálida palma de su mano, apretó la erección como si estuviera de acuerdo, y dejó escapar un gemido ahogado.

—¡Maldita sea Elena!, ¿no puedes esperar dos minutos?

—Maneja más rápido, si no quieres ser arrestado por que te a hagan una mamada en el coche.

Su pie presionó el pedal del acelerador con desesperación, mientras la sintió abriendo el cierre de sus pantalones. Una cuadra antes de su casa, su mano llegó a sacar su pene. Apretó el control remoto de la puerta del garaje y aumentando la velocidad, apretó los dientes.

El Camaro se disparó hacia el gran garaje, ni un segundo que perder, la puerta del garaje ya cerraba detrás de ellos. En el instante en que se detuvo y apagó el motor, sacó su mano y tiró de ella hacia él.

—¿Sabes lo que le pasa a las muchachas que se portan mal?

Elena se veía casi inocente cuando le sacudió su melena color chocolate, haciendo cosquillas en la cara con ellos. Su aroma perturbador lo envolvía.

—No.

—Terminan con muchachos verdaderamente malos.

—¿Cómo tú? —Un destello de emoción iluminó sus ojos.

—Como yo. —Ella no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo y tampoco él.

—¿Todavía estás enojado conmigo?

—Sí. —Pero él podría reorientar su ira y convertirla en pasión en su lugar.

—¿Quieres nalguearme otra vez?

Él levantó una ceja. Ella sonaba un poco demasiado ansiosa. ¿Qué diablos había empezado? ¿Y si no podía manejarla? ¿O era justo lo que necesitaba?— Voy a pensar en ello.

Damon miró sus labios rojos que lo tentaban para un beso—. Vamos adentro. El coche no es propicio para lo que tengo en mente. —Debido a que un beso daría lugar a mucho más, y seguro que no se podría mover en el maldito coche.

Cuando salió del Camaro, se dio cuenta que su pene se asomaba de su pantalón. Una brisa fresca soplaba en contra de su carne. Pero no se molestó en ajustarlo.

Tan pronto como metió a Elena en la casa, la apretó contra la pared y hundió sus labios hambrientos sobre los de ella.

Lo decía en serio cuando había dicho que no la dejaría ir hasta que él la hubiese cogido bien. Y él no iba a perder ni un maldito minuto. La cocina era tan buen lugar para empezar, como cualquier otro. El ama de llaves que Zach había contratado había ido el día anterior, por lo que sabía que hasta el piso de la cocina estaba impecable, en caso de que decidiera darle uso. Tal vez lo haría.

Damon aplastó sus labios y se sumergió en su deliciosa boca, buscando su talentosa lengua. Su respuesta fue dura y determinada, llevándolo a sus tentadoras profundidades. Invitándolo, tirando de él, luego alejándose para que él la siguiera. Jugando a no ser difícil de conseguir, pero difícil de mantener. Un desafío que aceptaría con demasiado gusto.

Lanzó un suspiro y siguió más profundo casi sin poder respirar, sin embargo, incapaz de detener el beso. Ella tenía un gusto muy dulce, muy inocente, cuando él sabía que no era inocente, ni por un pelo. No de la manera que ella había tomado su pene en su boca la noche anterior, o la forma en que ahora lo estaba besando.

Las ansiosas manos de Elena, tiraron su chaqueta, empujándola fuera de sus hombros con facilidad. A ella parecía gustarle el desvestirlo y él le daba la bienvenida, dado que su cuerpo se estaba acalorando rápidamente. El gran espacio de las cocina se convertiría en breve en una sauna, dado al calor que sus cuerpos generaban. Del mismo modo él ya había pensado en desnudarla en cuestión de segundos.

Damon la liberó de la chaqueta de cuero que aún llevaba, dejándola caer sin miramientos sobre el limpio piso. Llevaba una camiseta debajo. Cuando él la apretó contra su pecho, sintió sus suaves pechos amoldarse a él sin un sostén que impidiera sentirlos. Apreciaba la sencillez de su ropa, su estilo sin adornos.

Su mano encontró el camino por debajo de su camiseta, al instante saboreando la suavidad y calidez de su piel. Dejó que el momento llegara, disfrutando del primer contacto de piel con piel, antes que se permitiera moverse hacia arriba, donde sus globos gemelos le hacían señas para ser atendidos.

Las yemas de sus dedos la alcanzaron primero, tocó la parte inferior de su pecho, luego se deslizó hacia el norte, buscando y encontrando el endurecido crecimiento de su capullo que ya se erguía como si saludara su llegada. Así que él le devolvió el gesto, acariciando el pulgar sobre él, aplicando la suficiente presión para obtener un suave gemido de su dueña. Un gemido que había esperado y ahora capturado con su boca hambrienta. Un gemido que resonaba ahora a través de su cuerpo, despertando las células dormidas y las sensaciones olvidadas hace mucho.

—Alguien nos verá —susurró Elena contra sus labios. Él curvó las líneas de su boca hacia arriba. Su preocupación era injustificada, pero ella no podía saberlo, y no se lo diría. Parecía el tipo de mujer a quien le gustaba el riesgo añadido de ser descubierta. Y la quería tan caliente, como él lo estaba ahora.

—¿Y qué? Te lo prometo, no voy a dejar que nadie se nos una. —No es que tuviera alguna objeción con los tríos, pero cuando se trataba de Elena, no quería compartirla. Esto era sólo entre los dos. Privado. Íntimo.

Empujó su camiseta hacia arriba—. Quítatela, Elena.

—Oblígame.

¿Quería ella jugar? Él gruñó bajo y profundo, y luego la jaló con sus dientes. Dio un tirón y su camiseta se rasgó, completamente abierta por el centro.

—Eres malo. —Su voz sonaba sin aliento, pero no acusaba.

—No he empezado todavía.

Damon alcanzó sus redondos y hermosos senos, tomándolos en sus manos, dejando que su peso cayera sobre sus palmas. Mientras la apretaba ligeramente, vio sus pestañas entrecerrarse parcialmente, ocultando el deseo en sus ojos. Su mirada se cruzó con la de él. Una vez más frotó suavemente la carne en sus manos, y ella reaccionó tirando de su labio inferior, entre los dientes.

Su pene se inclinó hacia ella, y él mismo le hizo un favor y presionó sus caderas contra su sexo. Ella respondió arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y atrayendo su cara hacia ella.

—Dame un beso de verdad. —Era su demanda, no la suya. Su deseo, su elección.

La mano de Damon serpenteaba alrededor de su espalda, mientras la otra se deslizaba en la parte posterior de su cuello. Tomó su boca, fuerte y sin piedad, obligando a sus labios a abrirse, llevando su lengua hacia ella, como la lanza de un antiguo guerrero, y conquistándola. No hubo resistencia. Ella era suya.

Con una mano abrió el botón de su jean, y luego tiró el cierre hacia abajo. Como una imagen en el espejo, ella hizo lo mismo con él. Necesitaba ambas manos para empujar sus ajustados jeans de la cadera.

—Ayúdame.

Sus manos se unieron, y segundos después los jeans cayeron al suelo. Y unos instantes después también los de él y fueron instantáneamente seguidos por su camisa y los trapos desgarrados en que había quedado la camiseta de ella. Él no tuvo paciencia para dejar que se quitara la ropa interior, por lo que también la arrancó. Tendría que comprarle unas nuevas. En realidad, pensándolo bien, él se aseguraría de que nunca más usara ropa interior.

Desnudos de pie, estaban frente el uno del otro.

La mirada de Damon recorrió su cuerpo desnudo. Deteniéndose en los suaves rizos castaños que rodeaban sus partes íntimas. Sin decir palabra, se puso de rodillas y hundió el rostro en su maraña de vellos, respirando su aroma. Su lengua salió como una flecha, tomando su primera degustación. Una vuelta fue suficiente confirmación de que él estaría perdido. Sus jugos cubrieron su lengua y se propagaron en su boca. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon, sus colmillos le picaban. Ella era más deliciosa que cualquier plato que recordara. Y más sabrosa que cualquier sangre que jamás hubiese probado, a excepción de la de ella. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y hundió sus manos en su trasero para halarla más cerca de él.

La respiración de Elena parecía más irregular ahora, y su sensibilidad auditiva detectó su ritmo cardíaco acelerado. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con que ella lo estaba mirando.

—Ven aquí. —La atrajo hacia el suelo con él y la puso en el piso delante de él, extendiéndola sobre la ropa. Con movimientos deliberados, le abrió las piernas y dejó que sus ojos la devoraran donde su boca seguiría.

Sus pliegues rosa brillaron con su deseo, tentando sus sentidos. Damon hundió su boca en ella y exploró su punto más íntimo, el centro mismo de sus genitales. Se dio cuenta al instante que se había equivocado… su vida nunca volvería a la normalidad, no después de una noche de pasión en sus brazos.

Elena vio como Damon sumergía su cabeza entre sus piernas, su melena oscura ocultaba su rostro. Había alcanzado a ver sus ojos, justo antes de que sintiera su boca en ella. La lujuria desenfrenada estaba grabada en ellos. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan determinado.

Que Dios la ayudara si alguien entraba en a la casa ahora, porque estaba segura que nada lo distraería de su tarea, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en toda su vida. Tenía la intención de permitirle cualquier cosa que quisiera, siempre que significara placer.

Ella se sorprendió por la suavidad con la que este gran hombre, este poderoso vampiro, veneraba su cuerpo. No esperaba el tipo de delicadeza que su lengua estaba ejerciendo sobre ella, no de él, quien fácilmente hubiera podido aplastarla con su fuerza.

La forma en que su lengua lamía sus pétalos, era casi una reverencia. Sus movimientos eran tan lentos, tan atentos, como si estuviera captando todos los detalles para su memoria. Como un cartógrafo que dibuja un mapa de un continente recién descubierto, para poder encontrar su camino de regreso.

Damon murmuró algo en su piel que no pudo entender. Sin embargo, se hizo eco de las reverberaciones dentro de su cuerpo, enviando escalofríos a través de sus células. Elena arqueó sus caderas para obligarlo a aumentar la presión sobre sus sensibles órganos.

Su respuesta fue un gemido codicioso—. Paciencia —fue todo lo que dijo antes de que la punta de su lengua, discutiera con el pico de sensibilidad de su deseo. Lo rodeó como un guerrero de un carro, luego tomó su henchida protuberancia entre sus labios y tiró de ella. Como un rayo, la deliciosa sensación, la atravesó.

Un gemido desesperado escapó de sus labios—. ¡Oh, Damon, oh, Dios! —Su reacción parecía estimularlo, darle un nuevo propósito. Una vez más, rodó su lengua sobre su sensible clítoris, tentándola aún más con un toque leve como el de un fantasma. Ella necesitaba más.

Elena metió las manos en su pelo y le sacó la cara de su sexo. Sus ojos azules la miraron—. ¡Más fuerte!

Él negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. ¿Iba a dejarla frustrada una vez más? ¿Estaba jugando con ella? Ella lo mataría si lo hacía.

—No quiero que esto termine tan pronto. Tu sabor me enloquece.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando leyó su deseo, no sólo en sus palabras, sino también en sus ojos. Llevó su boca nuevamente a su centro húmedo, pero esta vez le abrió las piernas más ampliamente y separó sus pliegues con los dedos. Usó su lengua como una lanza introduciéndola y ella la acogía.

Su aliento caliente hacía arder su punto central como el interior de una caldera. Y luego agregó más combustible. ¿Estaba él intentado que esta caldera estallara?

Sintió que su dedo la invadía y él retiró su lengua, para permitirle viajar de regreso a su descuidado pequeño montículo. Con movimientos determinados lo convenció de nuevo a darle su atención.

Elena nunca había estado con un hombre que tuviera tanto talento y estuviera tan decidido a complacerla. Sus encuentros sexuales, habían sido en su mayoría, medios para un fin, el pago por algo o simplemente una huida. Y muchas veces totalmente insatisfactorio, al menos para ella. Los hombres por lo general tomaban lo que venían a buscar. Pero a nadie le había realmente importado si ella encontraba su propia liberación. Por eso, siempre había encontrado más fácil fingir. Y, además, nunca se había sentido lo suficientemente segura con nadie, como para realmente liberarse.

Sin embargo, Damon parecía decidido a demostrarle que un hombre podía ser lo suficientemente desinteresado, como para hacer que una mujer se sintiera bien. Al menos por un rato.

—¿Por qué?

Cuando de repente la miró, se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta—. ¿Por qué, qué?

—Esto. — Él pareció comprenderlo al instante—. Porque tú lo necesitas. Y porque no puedo pensar en otra cosa que preferiría más que hacerte terminar con mi boca.

Al escuchar sus sencillas palabras, algo se apretó en su vientre, el envío de una onda similar a una descarga eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo. Cálida y placenteramente. ¿Era el saber que él quería hacer esto, lo que creaba esta excitación? ¿O era simplemente la forma en que lo había dicho: como si fuera la única respuesta posible?

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, él tenía de regreso la lengua, lamiendo sus pliegues húmedos separándolos, explorándolos, tentándolos. Los colmillos de un vampiro estaban justo donde ella era más vulnerable, sin embargo, sus defensas no se encendieron, ninguna advertencia que debiera haberle dicho que no le permitiera lo que estaba haciendo. Y al mismo tiempo, no sentía la punzada habitual del miedo, disparando la adrenalina por sus venas ante la alerta de peligro.

Porque en ese momento parecía ser sólo un hombre con lujuria, no un vampiro, no un luchador. Podía dejar de resistirse. Él la atraparía, Damon, el hombre.

—Sí, Damon. —Ella hablaba más para sí que para él, diciéndole a su cuerpo que estaba a salvo, que estar con él era bueno.

Puso las manos debajo de su trasero y la levantó. Su lengua penetró más profundamente y sus gemidos se hicieron ecos con los suyos. Elena enterró las manos en su cabellera de seda oscura y lo sintió estremecerse. Sus músculos se tensaron con las sensaciones que enviaba a través de su cuerpo, llevándola cada vez más alto. Ella se empujaba contra su boca, sintiendo su lengua aumentar la presión sobre su clítoris, pero no lo suficiente.

—¡Muérdelo!

Un leve gruñido fue la respuesta a su demanda a gritos. Un instante después, sintió los dientes rozar su piel sensible, luego el tirón de sus labios, con suavidad, después un poco más firme.

—Por favor.

Sus dientes se cerraron alrededor de su vulva henchida y presionaron su piel, no rompiéndola, pero era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Con un gemido sin aliento, saludó a las olas que se estrellaban sobre ella y abrumaban sus sentidos. La lengua de Damon suavizó el lugar que había mordido tan cautelosamente, sólo intensificando su clímax.


End file.
